Uta no Princesama: EKSTASIS
by AkaiShadowBaneOrchid
Summary: A brand new year begins at the academy with the introduction of a rival band. Surprises unleashed, new friendships will be formed, and even a hint of romance in the air. A certain individual from Masato and Ren's past? How does business and marriage come into play? Curious, my dear reader's? Just step into the world of EKSTASIS
1. My OC's Discography Other things

Uta no Prince-sama: Step into the World of "EKSTASIS"

Disclaimer: I do not own Uta no Prince-sama, the merchandise, it's characters, international artist's songs, real life endorsements [such as electronic, clothing, and food brands], and any other anime/ manga character's. But I do own my various OC's and my own created songs/ lyrics.

Author's Note: Being a new member on this site, this will be my first ever UtaPri fan fiction. I know that I may not pinpoint the UtaPri characters in they're exact personality/ attitude. But I will outline them out to what I think they should act like. Feel free to leave comments and any suggestions. Being critiqued by other authors/ readers will help me improve future chapters, including my writing along the way.

My Various OC's:

Name: Asami Lee

Stage Name: Akai SIREN

Gender: Female

Age: 18

Allergies: NONE

Class: S

Date of Birth: December 17th

Zodiac Sign: Sagittarius

Blood Type: AB

Nickname[s]: Enchantress, Harmonia, or Voluptas.

Height: 163 cm

Weight: 49 kg [has high metabolism]

Hair Color/ Style: Black, short, and slightly spiky. Her bangs are parted to her left.

Eye Color: Her right eye is dark red, while her left is dark brown [Heterochromia – complete form]

Occupations: Androgynous female vocalist/ leader of popular Japanese idol group "EKSTASIS", model, actress, and composer [of her own songs].

Instruments: Vocal, Guzheng, and the Erhu.

Hobbies: Martial arts [Tai chi], baking, dancing, fencing, cooking, drawing, swimming, and writing.

Favorite Colors: Red [will be explained in future chapters].

Least Favorite Colors: Gray

Favorite food/drink: Anything sweet

Least Favorite food/drink: Anything spicy, mainly on the same level as wasabi/ Chuhai.

Likes: Animals, stuffed toys, horror movies, foreign weapons, and comic books.

Dislikes: Anyone or anything that interferes with her "naps", articles of clothing that appear to be "slutty", and pointed toe high – heels.

Phobia: Astraphobia a.k.a Brontophobia [a fear of thunder and lightning.]

Family: Biological parents are deceased [Their deaths will be explained in future chapters].

Language[s]: Chinese, Japanese, and English.

Relatives: Shining Saotome [her guardian/ Uncle], and "other" characters that may make a special appearance for comic relief.

Physical Appearance: Asami's hair is black, short, and spiky on both sides of her face. She always parts her bangs to her left so it covers her left eye [her original eye color]. She has an oval shaped face along with a thin small scar that runs across her left cheek [only noticeable up close], and a small [lotus flower] tattoo on the back of her right shoulder. Her wardrobe mainly from/for her various occupations, consists of stylish tops, jeans, caps/fedoras, and sneakers or knee length boots. Often her style of clothing that she wears leads people on first impression, to mistake her as a male.

Personality/Attitude: Her friends or anyone that knows her well enough describes her as an energetic and eccentric person. She goes between childish to very flirtatious. Her passion for music is often influenced by her own surroundings. On-stage, she is a whole other person, in which her stage name originated from.

Voice: Being an androgynous female vocalist from her agency, "Tokyo STARDOM Agency", her voice can change from a low husky tone to femininely calm and cool tone. She can reach the range of three octaves. When she normally speaks her voice is soft in a very polite tone.

Most Treasured Possession: A medium – sized musical jewelry box that was given to her by her biological parents before their deaths occurred. Inside the jewelry box, Asami has placed sacred possessions such as photographs, jewelry, and other objects.

Name: Yuudai Huang

Gender: Male

Date of Birth: July 23rd

Age: 28

Allergies: Penicillin

Zodiac Sign: Leo

Blood Type: A

Height: 186 cm

Weight: 71 kg

Nickname[s]: Kratos, Thanatos, and Yuu-chan.

Hair Color/ Style: Traditionally long, black, and usually in a ponytail tied by a red silk ribbon.

Eye Color: Ebony [a lot of people are often intimidated by his eyes.]

Occupation[s]: Scion of the Huang clan in China, and a butler/ part –time tutor to Asami Lee.

Instrument[s]: Piano, Guzheng, Erhu, and the Taiko drums [mainly the Katsugi Daiko].

Hobbies: Chinese calligraphy/ painting, cooking, baking, golfing, fencing, martial arts [Wushu], Skeet shooting, and reading.

Favorite Color[s]: Black, gold, red, and green.

Least Favorite Color: Dirt brown.

Favorite food/ drink: Chinese dumplings with red vinegar/ Jasmine tea.

Least Favorite food/ drink: Caviar/ any brand of beer.

Likes: Cats, motorcycles, horror movies, and foreign weapons.

Dislikes: Dogs, the smell of burnt toast, stains on clothes, and anything or anyone who may be a threat to Asami.

Phobia: Arachnophobia [the fear of spiders and other arachnids such as scorpions.]

Language[s]: Chinese, Japanese, English, French, and Italian.

Family: Father [deceased], mother [currently living in New Taipei, Taiwan as an actress].

Relatives: The Huang clan [all currently living in Shanghai, China where the main headquarters are located.]

Physical Appearance: His traditionally long black hair tied into a ponytail by a red silk ribbon, blends well with the various colored Changshans that he is always seen wearing. His face is shaped circular. Just by his appearance he is often mistaken as a lady. When casually dressed, his clothing is often in the color of both black and red.

Personality/ Attitude: Described as a "Yin" and "Yang" personality. His Yin [black] side is the dark side in which he only reveals to his "enemies" in the business world. His Yang [white] side is the true representation of himself and in which he only shows to his close friends and mainly, Asami Lee. Even though the Huang clan has served/ protected the Lee family for many generations, the bond between Yuudai and Asami isn't all on Master/ Servant terms. The relationship between the two is more like an older brother and younger sister. Yuudai often comes off as a perfectionist and a very mysterious individual who has a lot of dark secrets.

Voice: Calm, soft – spoken [except when it comes down to handling "business matters"], and with great eloquence.

Name: Yoshi Watanabe

Stage Name: Morpheus

Gender: Male

Date of Birth: June 9th

Age: 19

Allergies: Perfume

Class: S

Zodiac Sign: Gemini

Blood Type: AB

Height: 179 cm

Weight: 60 kg

Nickname[s]: Shiroi Ninja and dream – weaver.

Hair Color/ Style: Light blue, short, bangs parted to the right, and slightly wavy [sort of a chignon style].

Eye Color: Dark purple.

Occupation[s]: Guitarist, model, and CF actor.

Instrument[s]: Electric guitar and electronic drum kit.

Hobbies: Dancing, Soccer, tennis, writing, and rollerblading.

Favorite Color[s]: White and black.

Least Favorite Color[s]: Green and pink [only when mixed together].

Favorite food/drink: Anything spicy and bitter/ Black coffee.

Least favorite food/drink: Anything sweet/ Strawberry milk.

Likes: Hot summer days, lazy afternoons, and festivals.

Dislikes: Crowded buses/trains, turtles, and cubicles.

Phobia: Claustrophobia [fear of having no escape and being closed in small spaces or rooms.]

Language[s]: Japanese, English, and French.

Family: Mother and father currently living in Tokyo [nearby Shining Saotome Agency], and his younger brother, Yoshio Watanabe.

Relative[s]: The "Hitachiin" twins [distant cousins] **Wink** * Hint *

Physical Appearance: His short, light blue hair with his bangs parted to the right, and slightly wavy contrasts with his dark purple eyes. His eyes often illustrate what he truly feels. He often wears a white long – sleeved jacket, white t –shirt, a pair of long – white pants, along with a pair of white sneakers. The two pieces of jewelry that he often wears is a solid black necklace with a cross pendant and a ring that he wears on his right hand; index finger.

Personality/ Attitude: Is the very opposite of his younger brother. He can come off as an individual who doesn't speak a lot. He is quite calmed, polite, and very observant. He keeps his emotions in check while being considerate of other people. Since he is an older brother he has more of a mature mind-set than his younger brother.

Voice: Low and eloquent.

Most Treasured Possession: A solid black ring with a white circular diamond in the center. His younger brother gave the ring to him.

Name: Yoshio Watanabe

Stage Name: Orpheus

Gender: Male

Date of Birth: June 9th

Age: 18

Allergy: Kiwi

Class: S

Zodiac Sign: Gemini

Blood Type: AB

Height: 179 cm

Weight: 60 kg

Nickname[s]: Kuroi Ninja and magician.

Hair Color/ Style: Light blue, short, bangs parted to his left, and slightly wavy [sort of a chignon style].

Occupation[s]: Bassist, model, and CF actor.

Instrument[s]: Bass guitar and double bass drums.

Hobbies: Basketball, dancing, tennis, magic tricks, and skateboarding.

Favorite Color[s]: Black and white.

Least favorite color[s]: Bronze and green.

Favorite food/drink: Anything sweet/ Fruit juice.

Least favorite food/drink: Anything spicy/ Blueberry soda.

Likes: Hanging out with friends, teasing others, and festivals.

Dislikes: Horror movies, the circus, and rainy weather.

Phobia: Coulrophobia [the fear of clowns.]

Language[s]: Japanese, English, and French.

Family: Mother and father currently living in Tokyo and Yoshi Watanabe, his older brother.

Relatives: The "Hitachiin" twins [distant cousins]. In which they will appear in future chapters along with other characters.

Physical Appearance: His short, light blue hair with his bangs parted to his left, and slightly wavy contrasts with his dark purple eyes. His eyes also illustrate what he truly feels. He often wears a black long – sleeved jacket, matching t – shirt, long black pants, along with a pair of black converse sneakers. The two pieces of jewelry that he often wears is a solid white necklace with an infinity – shaped pendant, and a solid white ring that he wears on his left hand; index finger.

Personality/ Attitude: The total opposite of his older brother. He can be very flirtatious to the opposite gender, often getting what he wants in some situations. He is considered to be the less mature twin. Since he is worse at controlling his feelings, rather childish, talkative, and a bit of a narcissist at times.

Voice: Low and eloquent.

Most Treasured Possession: A solid white ring with a black circular gemstone in the center. His older brother gave the ring to him.

Name: Alexander Takahashi

Stage Name: Hypnos

Gender: Male

Date of Birth: April 12th

Age: 17

Allergies: NONE

Class: A

Zodiac Sign: Aries

Blood Type: A

Height: 175 cm

Weight: 60 kg

Nickname[s]: Nocturnal Emperor and Mr. Dopey.

Hair Color/ Style: Short, peroxide blonde, and spiky [sort of a men's quiff].

Eye Color: Ice blue.

Occupation[s]: Drummer, model, and theatre actor.

Instrument[s]: Drums [4 – piece kit] and electronic keyboard.

Hobbies: Dancing, kickboxing, jogging, baseball, and surfing.

Favorite Color[s]: Orange, yellow, and lavender.

Least Favorite Color: Silver.

Favorite food/drink: Stew beef/ vitamin water.

Least Favorite food/ drink: Olives/ Avocado juice.

Likes: Acting, watching the history channel, and napping.

Dislikes: People waking him up in the middle of his naps.

Phobia: Lachanophobia lycopersicum [fear of tomatoes.]

Language[s]: French, Japanese, English, and Italian.

Family: His biological mother is deceased. But his father and younger sister are both currently living in Paris, France.

Relatives: The "Volkan" family from his mother's side. Eugene Alexander de Volkan, known to be his cousin.

Physical Appearance: He often wears a casual lavender t – shirt, long white pants, and a pair of yellow converse sneakers. The color of his ice blue eyes gives off a charm that captivates both females and males alike. Sometimes he is seen wearing a black fleece scarf for no apparent reason.

Personality/ Attitude: He is an individual who will only talk when spoken too. But he often replies with a silent nod of his head or a limit of 1 – 10 words.

Off – stage he comes off as a sleepy, quiet individual only because he stays up most nights improving his skills as a theatre actor.

Voice: Cool and calm in a half sleepy tone with a slight hint of his French accent.

Most Treasure Possession: A medium – sized square pillow that is decorated with various SpongeBob characters, that was given to him by his younger sister.

Name: Masumi Li

Stage Name: Mercury

Gender: Male

Date of Birth: December 1st

Age: 17

Allergies: NONE

Class: A

Zodiac Sign: Sagittarius

Blood Type: O

Height: 165 cm

Weight: 51kg

Nickname[s]: Low – blooded demon and Hot – shot.

Hair Color/ Style: Dark purple, smooth, straight, at shoulder length.

Eye Color: Light purple.

Occupation[s]: DJ, model, and part – time florist.

Instrument[s]: DJ mix set [Gemini Dual Mp3/ CD player], beat boxing, and rapping.

Hobbies: Archery, dancing, composing/ mixing/ producing songs, jet skiing, and racquetball.

Favorite Color: Indigo.

Least Favorite Color: Brownish – green.

Favorite food/ drink: Black forest cake/ warm fruit smoothies.

Least Favorite food/drink: Spinach/ avocado juice.

Likes: Amusement parks, festivals, and stuffed toys.

Dislikes: Snowball fights, cold weather, and washing dishes.

Phobia: Cheimaphobia [fear of the cold, such as winter, cold drinks, change in temperature, and hypothermia.]

Language[s]: Japanese, Korean, English, and German.

Family: Biological parents deceased. His four older sisters are currently living in Seoul, Korea.

Relatives: UNKNOWN.

Physical Appearance: He often keeps his dark purple hair in a ponytail by an indigo elastic hair – band. His wardrobe consists of various colored hoodies, sweaters, long – sleeved jackets, shirts, and long pants. He is the only individual out of the whole group to have the most pairs of winter boots.

Personality/ Attitude: He is very energetic and childish, much like Asami. Only he is much more talkative than Yoshio. He is considered to be the "kid" in the group.

Voice: Energetic [the happy – go – lucky type.]

Most Treasured Possession: A photo book that contains past photos of his deceased parents.

Name: Chi Tsukiyomi [Asami's dorm mate]

Gender: Female

Date of Birth: December 1st

Age: 16

Allergies: Pollen

Class: A

Zodiac Sign: Sagittarius

Blood Type: AB

Height: 178 cm

Weight: 58 kg

Nickname: Aoi Vixen

Eye Color: Dark Blue.

Hair Color/ Style: Dark blue and shoulder length hair.

Occupation: Model and assistant hair stylist.

Instrument: Electric guitar.

Hobbies: Cosplay, dancing, playwriting, and fashion design.

Favorite Color: Sky blue.

Least Favorite Color: Meadow green.

Favorite food/drink: Sushi/ milk.

Least Favorite food/drink: Cabbage/ UNKNOWN.

Likes: Dressing up in various costumes, beach soccer, taking up new hobbies, and hanging out with "EKSTASIS".

Dislikes: Playboys, rainy weather, swimming, and her brother.

Phobia: Entomphobia [fear of insects.]

Family: Mother and Father [UNKNOWN], Ikuto Tsukiyomi [older brother] who is currently somewhere in Tokyo.

Relatives: Mr. J. Nakamura [Uncle and the very owner of "Tokyo STARDOM Agency".]

Physical Appearance: Her wardrobe consists of bright colored jackets, dresses, accessories, and a lot of high heels. She tends to change her appearance of clothing very often.

Personality/ Attitude: Very energetic and outgoing. She tends to be a drama – queen. She knows how to handle the media since she is the niece of J. Nakamura. Plus she is a close friend to all the members in EKSTASIS, mainly Asami Lee.

Voice: Actively hyper and over dramatic.

Most Treasured Possession: Her dark blue rectangular sewing kit that allows her to make alterations to her wardrobe and to any article of clothing that she purchases.

Other Supporting Characters [slight cameo's]

1.

Name: Kento Sato

Stage Name: Flaming ACE

Gender: Male

Date of Birth: November 1st

Age: UNKNOWN

Allergies: Mustard Sauce

Zodiac Sign: Scorpio

Blood Type: O

Height: 173 cm

Weight: 56 kg

Nickname: #1 ACE

Hair Color/ Style: Dark brown, sort of a pixie crop hairstyle.

Eye Color: Golden – yellow

Occupation[s]: The agent of "EKSTASIS", model, and actor.

Instrument[s]: Vocal and piano.

Hobbies: Antique hunting, reading, and swimming.

Favorite Color[s]: Gold and yellow.

Least Favorite Color[s]: Green

Favorite food/drink: Sashimi/ sake.

Least Favorite food/drink: Mushrooms/ kocha.

Likes: Old antiques, clear blue skies, and snowflakes.

Dislikes: Long line – ups when shopping and dentists.

Phobia: UNKNOWN

Language[s]: Japanese and English.

Family: An older sister who is currently living in Toronto, Canada.

Relatives: UNKNOWN

Physical Appearance: Estimated to be in his late thirties, he is often seen wearing a black business suit, with a scarlet necktie, and black formal shoes.

Personality/ Attitude: Always honest and straight forward, he knows when to take charge in the terms of business. He is fully dedicated to his role as an agent.

Voice: Deep in a fatherly tone.

Most Treasured Possession: A silver Rolex watch that was given to him by his older sister.

2.

Name: Chie .W. Tanaka

Gender: Female

Date of Birth: October 5th

Age: UNKNOWN

Allergies: Hay fever

Zodiac Sign: Libra

Blood Type: B

Height: 168 cm

Weight: 53 kg

Nickname: Echo

Hair Color/ Style: Aqua, short, and slightly wavy.

Eye Color: Forest green.

Occupation[s]: Dance choreographer for EKSTASIS, model, and CF actress.

Hobbies: Dancing, visiting art galleries, photography, and badminton.

Favorite Color: Violet.

Least Favorite Color: Pink.

Favorite food/drink: Fruits/ chocolate smoothies.

Least Favorite food/drink: Carrots/ mocha.

Likes: Hot summer days, hanging out with close friends at local cafes, and karaoke.

Dislikes: Rainy weather, smell of soymilk, and horror movies.

Phobia: UNKNOWN

Language[s]: Japanese and English.

Family: UNKNOWN

Relatives: UNKNOWN

Physical Appearance: Often wears various violet colored articles of clothing. The clothing that she wears is often casual or designed for the outdoors. The only piece of jewelry she wears is a pair of jade earrings.

Personality/ Attitude: Very straightforward and wild.

Voice: Sharp – tongued and cold.

Most Treasured Possession: A pair of jade earrings that she always has on. A close friend gave the earrings to her.

3.

Name: J.J Brooks

Gender: Male

Date of Birth: April 26th

Age: 30

Allergies: NONE

Zodiac Sign: Taurus

Blood Type: A

Height: 193 cm

Weight: 86 kg

Eye Color: Green

Hair Color/ Style: Dark brown/ shoulder length.

Occupation[s]: CF director and photographer.

Family: Older sister; J.A Brooks.

Relatives: UNKNOWN

Physical Appearance: Wears casual and stylish clothing in bright colors.

Personality/ Attitude: Energetic and very dedicated to his work.

Voice: Deep

Language[s]: English and Japanese.

4.

Name: J.A Brooks

Gender: Female

Date of Birth: April 25th

Age: 32

Allergies: NONE

Zodiac Sign: Taurus

Blood Type: A

Height: 173 cm

Weight: 56 kg

Eye Color: Green

Hair Color/ Style: Dark Brown/ short curly pixie cut.

Occupation[s]: Fashion designer and photographer.

Family: Younger brother; J.J Brooks.

Relatives: UNKNOWN

Physical Appearance: Wears casual and stylish clothing in dark colors.

Personality/ Attitude: Just like her younger brother she is also dedicated to her work. She acts very calm but she's a bit a of a perfectionist.

Voice: Calm and quiet.

Language[s]: English and Japanese.

"EKSTASIS" – [derived from Ancient Greek, in modern vocabulary it means Ecstasy.]

A J – pop idol group consisting of five members. They are known throughout all of Asia for their acapella, electronica, dance, R & B, techno, and rock genre. The group was formed by Tokyo STARDOM Agency. They debuted in the fall of 2010. The member's names along with their positions are as follows:

1. Asami Lee; Stage Name: Akai SIREN. She is the leader and main vocalist of EKSTASIS. Aside from EKSTASIS, she is a solo singer, model, actress, and composer [of her own songs].

2. Yoshi Watanabe; Stage Name: Morpheus. He is the lead guitarist and backing vocalist. Along with his younger twin brother, he is a model and a CF actor.

3. Yoshio Watanabe; Stage Name: Orpheus. He is the lead bassist and also a backing vocalist. Along with his older twin brother, he is a model and a CF actor.

4. Alexander Takahashi; Stage Name: Hypnos. He is the lead drummer and backing vocalist. Aside from being a member of EKSTASIS, he is a model and a theatre actor.

5. Masumi Li; Stage Name: Mercury. He is the main rapper/ DJ of the group. Also to known to have composed, mixed, and produce the band's songs, as well as other international artists works. He is a model and part –time florist.

* Discography: Track list:

"Carnage Temptation" 1. Carnage Temptation [Title song] - JRock

[Released in Japan on- 2. My Twisted Wonderland – Jpop/ dance

September 2nd, 2010.] 3. Delicious Aphrodisiac - Electronica

* The debut mini – album was released with a 10 – paged promotional photo book featuring each of the members. *

* Copies Sold:

585,000 [South Korea]

88,917 [Japan]

103,628 [Taiwan]

"EKSTASIS" 1. Advice [Hyno's solo song] – JBallad

[Released in Japan in- 2. Addicted [Mercury's solo song] – R&B

Summer 2011.] 3. Cliché [Morpheus's solo song] - Jpop

4. Devilry [Orpheus's solo song] - JRock

5. Ecstasy [Akai Siren's solo song] - Jpop

* Second mini – album was released with a simple silver – red keychain of the band name.

* Copies Sold:

90, 000 [South Korea]

340, 000 [Japan]

90, 000 [Taiwan]

* What each letter represents:

E= evanescent

K= kalos

S= sacred

T= tangible

A= alluring

S= sane

I= integrity

S= sedulous

Endorsements:

[2010] Reebok - Japan

[2010] "H2" Chinese fashion brand - China

[2010] Maxim coffee – Korea

[2010] NTT Docomo cell phone – Japan

[2010] Meiji chocolate – Japan

[2011] Nestle Kit-Kat – Japan

[2011] Glico: Men's Pocky – Japan

[2011] Ramune soda – Japan

[2011] Pizza Hut – China

[2012] BB Cream – Korea

[2012] Coca-cola – Japan

[2012] Meters/bonwe clothing brand – China

[2012] SPLASH fruit drink – USA & Japan

Asami Lee born on December 17th is known by her stage name, Akai SIREN [Seductive/ Illustrious/ Ravishing/ Emotional/ Nefarious]. She is a half Chinese - Japanese actress, model, and a Androgynous female vocalist.

She was born and raised in Tokyo, Japan, currently under Tokyo STARDOM Agency along with other singers, actors, and models. From age six to ten she trained at the agency, age eleven to twelve she starred in a couple of overseas commercials, then finally debuting at the age of thirteen as a female singer. She is known throughout parts of Asia for her Ballad, Dance, Electronica, Pop, Techno, and Rock genre. Under the same agency, she is also the lead member/ main vocalist of the band "EKSTASIS."

Her first Japanese mini single in Fall 2007 was titled "Clouded Nemesis".

In Spring 2011, she released her second Japanese mini single titled "Snow – covered Devil". In which the title song became a ending theme song to a Japanese anime.

Her multilingual skills [she can speak Chinese, English, and Japanese] have contributed to her commercial success throughout parts of Asia.

* Discography: Track list:

"Clouded Nemesis" 1. Clouded Nemesis - Jpop

[Released through- 2. My Imaginary World – JBallad

out parts of Asia in the 3. Caged Vessel - Electronica

beginning of October 2007]

* Copies Sold:

55, 103 [Japan]

55, 100 [Korea]

44, 258 [China]

"Snow – Covered Devil" 1. Sadistic Words of Mine… - Electronica

[Released through- 2. Snow – Covered Devil - JBallad

out parts of Asia at the 3. Wings of No Return - JBallad

start of February 2011] 4. This… Red Thread [Feat. Masumi Li] - Jpop

* Copies Sold: 5. Devil's Underworld - JRock

77, 000 [Japan] 6. Inseparable Bond - JBallad

239, 000 [Korea]

98, 000 [China]

"Re – SIREN" 1. Introduction [Feat. EKSTASIS] - Audio

[Released through- 2. Chocoholic, sweetholic – Jpop, dance

out parts of Asia in 3. Club light, moonlight – Dance, Techno

April 2012] 4. Don't Judge... - JRock

5. Echo – Jpop, dance

6. Escape – Jpop

7. G & G – Jpop, dance

8. P – A – R – T – Y ! – Dance, Techno

9. Promise [Feat. Masumi Li] - JBallad

10. Relax [Feat. Alexander Takahashi] – Jpop

11. Terror – Jpop

Endorsements:

Summer 2005 – "Dolce & Gabbana" clothing CF [Italy]

Fall 2005 – Spokesperson for cosmetic brand "Etude House" [Korea]

Winter 2005 – "Vogue" China, model for the front cover [Shanghai, China]

Spring 2006 – Spokesperson for sports brand "Nike" [China]

Winter 2006 – Spokesperson for consumer electronics "Nikon" [Japan]

Spring 2007 – Spokesperson for Nestle "Kit – Kat" [Japan]

Summer 2007 – Spokesperson for Glico "Pocky" [Japan]

Fall 2008 – Spokesperson for cosmetic brand "BB Cream" [Korea]

Winter 2008 – "Elle" Korea, model for the front cover [South Korea]

Spring 2010 – 12 – Spokesperson for "Coca – Cola" [Japan]

Summer 2010 – 11 – Spokesperson for "Meters/bonwe" clothing [China]

Fall 2011 – Spokesperson for cosmetic brand "Shiseido – Integrate" [China]

Spring 2012 – Spokesperson for "SPLASH" brand fruits drink – [USA & Japan]

DISCLAIMER: "ME NO OWN IDOL'S OR WORKS. SO NO SUE."

* International Idol's that will appear or just be mentioned in this fan fiction:

The Japanese Idols:

1. ARASHI – Matsumoto Jun and Sho Sakurai

2. GACKT

3. KAT – TUN – Ueda Tatsya

4. Chiaki Kuriyama

5. Mizobata Junpei

6. Yuya Matsushita

The Korean Idols:

1. 2PM – Nichkhun Horvejkul

2. 2NE1 – CL and Minzy

3. BoA

4. BIGBANG – Kwon Ji Yong and Choi Seunghyun

5. CN Blue – Jung Yong Hwa and Kang Minhyuk

6. B.E.G – Son Ga-In

7. F(x) – Victoria Song and Amber Josephine Liu

8. F.T. Island – Lee Hong Ki

9. Sonyeo Sidae – Jessica Jung

10. SHINee – Onew and Minho

11. Super Junior – Choi Si-won and Lee Dong Hae

12. CSJH - Dana & Sunday

13. SS501 – Kim Hyun Joong

14. Kan Mi Youn

15. MBLAQ – Lee Chang Sun

16. JYJ

The Chinese Idols:

1. Andy Lau

2. Fei Lun Hai – Calvin Chen

3. Elva Hsiao

4. Han Geng

5. Jay Chou

6. Luo Zhixiang

7. Super Junior-M [Subgroup] – Henry Lau and Zhou Mi

8. M.I.C. – Wang Hao

Other International Idols:

1. Beyonce

2. Black Eyed Peas

3. Katy Perry

4. Shakira

5. Bruno Mars

6. Enrique Iglesias

7. One Direction

DISCLAIMER: "ME NO OWN IDOL'S OR WORKS. SO NO SUE."

* International Songs that will be mentioned or used in this fan fiction:

1. Arashi – Face Down, Trouble Maker, Monster, Believe, and Lotus.

2. KAT-TUN – Signal, Lips, and Keep the Faith.

3. GACKT – Until the last day, Ghost, Vanilla, and Metamorphoze.

4. Yuya Matsushita – Mr. "Broken Heart", YOU, foolish foolish, First Snow feat. Sista, Agitation, Kiss me, 4 Season, Hot Girl!, and Super Drive.

5. Tohoshinki – Choosey Lover, Dead End, High Time, "O" Sei. Han. Gou, Begin (Acapella Version), Miss You (Ballad Version), Shine, NO?, Ride on, Last Angel, My Destiny (Acapella Version), Nobody Knows, Beautiful You, Mirotic (Japanese and Korean version), Rising Sun (Japanese Version), Doushite, Bolero, and Stand By U.

6. 2NE1 – Can't Nobody (English and Korean version), Kiss, I am the Best, Hate You, and Don't stop the Music.

7. 2PM – Without U, Hands Up, Again & Again, and Take off.

8. Dana & Sunday – One more Chance.

9. BoA – Eat you Up, Scream, Copy & Paste, and Dangerous.

10. BIGBANG – Wedding Dress, VVIP, What do I do?, Strong Baby, and Fantastic Baby.

11. Jeong Ji-Hoon – Love Story, Rainism, and You… (Got me Crazy)!

12. CN Blue – In my Head, First Step, Love Girl, Hey You, and Rock n' Roll.

13. Super Junior – Super Girl (Chinese Version), and Sorry Sorry.

14. B.E.G – Sign, Abracadabra, and Bbr ri bba bba.

15. F(x) – Chu, Hot Summer, Lollipop (Chinese Version), Danger, Nu Abo, and Electric Shock.

16. SHINee – Replay, Amigo, Ring Ding Dong, Lucifer, Hello, and Sherlock.

17. SNSD – Mr. Taxi, Genie, Gee, and Run Devil Run.

18. Fei Lun Hai – Yue Lai Yue Ai, Xin Wo, and Only have feelings for You.

19. Show Luo – Only You, Head over Heels, Wow, and Jing Wu Men.

20. Jay Chou – Snake Dance, Ju Hua Tai, Qing Hua Ci, and Fa Ru Xue.

21. Elva Hsiao – Miss Chic and Biao Bai.

22. Others: "I Kissed a Girl" – Katy Perry, "Sexy And I Know It" – Lmfao, "Lucky" – Lucky Twice, "I Gotta Feeling" – Black Eyed Peas, "Irreplaceable" – Beyonce, "Devil's Trill" Sonata – Giuseppe Tartini, and "Narcissus Love" – KennieGMusicLovers, including Chinese traditional music [mainly Guzheng and Erhu pieces].


	2. 2 Prologue

Prologue ~ A Night Before The New Term

April 4th, 2012.

Location: Central Tokyo, Japan

Time: 9:00 PM

~Hey, yeah~

You know it, you hear us.

It's EKSTASIS, right here, right now.

Ready to rock the world.

~Yeah~

With Carnage Temptation, get ready ladies and gent's to taste the flavor of EKSTASIS!

The city is still bustling with people, both old and young alike. Tall buildings are plastered with colorful signs, mainly advertisements. The signs lite up like fireworks on a warm spring night. Young adults passing by billboards happen to catch a glimpse of international celebrities endorsing products. The night is still young by the sounds of traffic, music emitting from stores, and people socializing at bars and cafes.

Shining Saotome knows this all too well. Into knowing that once the night ends, tomorrow will be the start of a new school year for some individuals. Standing in front of his office window in Saotome Agency, he overlooks Central Tokyo, from the 15th floor. He smiles to himself at the thought of the new school year, knowing that Nanami Haruka and STARISH will have to strive harder than ever before. Oh yes, it's about time to bring out the real professionals.

~Yeah, yeah, yeah~

The physical presence of EKSTASIS will never die.

Once tasted, you'll never be the same.

~Oh, oh, oh~

We'll drown out your sorrows and desires.

Come with us, we'll show you unsaid pleasures.

April 4th, 2012.

Location: Tokyo Haneda Airport

Time: 9:30 PM

In the west side of the airport, fans and reporters stood behind velvet-roped gates, waiting in anticipation. Soon enough, females and males screamed in excitement when the automatic black glass doors connected to the International airport terminal opened. The five figures that had stepped through were met up with cameras flashing and people screaming out separate names. Numerous bodyguards aided the five figures throughout the airport creating a path to the main entrance of the airport, where a white mini van was waiting for the five to take them to their final destination. Throughout the airport, people screamed out "EKSTASIS".

You'll step into our world.

~Oh~

Full of dreams and desires.

It should sound simple.

But everything comes with a catch.

Immortality is a curse.

The joy of life can soon be tiring.

~Whoa, oh, oh, oh~


	3. Chapter 1

A/N: When characters are speaking a different language, the font will be different. **English will be bolded**, Chinese will be in Pinyin, and Korean will either be in Romanization or in Hangul. Headlines, such as newspaper articles or anything from the media will be in quotations – '' or fully Capitalized.

Chapter 1: "An Unbelievable Occurrence"

April 5th, 2012.

Location: Spacious courtyard of Shining Saotome Academy.

Time: 10:30 AM (an hour after the opening ceremony)

Early on an April morning the weather had started out warm. The faint scent of Sakura blossoms lingered in the academy's courtyard, where students new and returning were bustling. Though it had only been an hour after the academy's opening ceremony, students were still moving belongings into the new dorm rooms. On the left side fourth level of the academy where all third year female students lived in residence, Nanami Haruka and Shibuya Tomochika had finished filling the kitchen cupboards with separate dishes, mugs, pots, pans, and kitchen utensils. The new dorm room that was assigned to the two was a lot bigger than they had expected it to be. From the very moment that they had entered, the two felt from its appearance it looked more of an apartment for two rather than a dorm room at Saotome academy. The kitchen on the left side looked a lot similar to the ones that an individual would find from a home décor magazine, along with a mini dining area near the doorway of the dorm room, a bathroom fit for two complete in marble to the sink; shower; and toilet, a living room already set with highly decorated furniture, and lastly two separate bedrooms. As always the décor of Saotome academy never ceased to surprise the students. In the process of organizing a few books placed on the living room coffee table, Haruka noticed Tomochika lying casually on the sofa across from her. It seemed as though her friend was tired from unpacking her belongings. Yes… very tired, since numerous boxes that had been filled before were scattered across the maple hardwood floor near the kitchen. Only two boxes that contained books, which belonged to Tomochika, remained untouched. Haruka was glad that there was a bookshelf next to the living room. She had already filled two of the bottom shelves. Placing books on the third bottom shelf on 'composing', Tomochika on cue had groaned out loud.

"Ugh, I should've packed less clothes. My mom was right about bringing clothes along that I didn't really need."

"At least we got the kitchen done. Shibuya-chan, I'll leave the top three shelves for you."

"Thanks Nanami-chan. Ah, I feel hungry for some **Italian** pasta."

"Pasta? The cafeteria should be open. Why don't we go together?"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. Besides I'm feeling a bit hungry myself."

"Alright. I just hope that there isn't a long wait for the food today."

By luck, the cafeteria wasn't so crowded in the morning. Along the way Haruka and Shibuya had managed to spot Natsuki and Syo standing at one of the entrances that led to the main courtyard of the academy. After purchasing a few drinks and snacks the four sat down at a table that was located near the entrance of the cafeteria. Soon enough, Otoya and Tokiya showed up taking seats at the table. The six chatted away about the past summer and what they did, along with the topic of Masato and Ren. The two rivals were still unpacking their belongings. But anyone who knew of the rivalry that existed between the two could tell that they were arguing over small things.

"Honestly, Nanami-chan I wouldn't even put up with those two for now. Just hearing the recent news from Otoya-kun I'd rather stay out of the matter for the moment." Tomochika had said before taking a sip of her melon soda.

"I know, but I wish the two would get along better. I mean it's been two years. We're already in our third year at this academy. Soon we'll graduate in 2013."

"Don't worry, Haruka-chan. Those two get along better than we know it. Just focus on being our composer. Yes, our cute and bright composer. Oh how I miss Elizabeth!"

"Natsuki, you idiot! Stop hugging me!" Shouted Syo at the same time struggling.

The group afterwards talked about the courses that they were registered in, knowing that this year both the S and A class would be working together on a few projects. Students were still unsure of what type of projects that they would be working on since the whole idea was announced at the start of the opening ceremony by the principal. There were a few additional clubs this year at the academy that were sure to be fun. The basic underline was 'bringing out one's inner creativity.'

A crowd of young females had followed the entrance of Masato and Ren into the cafeteria. At the very sight, Tomochika made the motion of rolling her eyes knowing well enough that Jinguji was always an individual who just had to have the spotlight shined in his presence. Masato, who had sat down between Natsuki and Syo, ignored the crowd of 'Jinguji fan girls'. The tension between the two scions was… well the same as ever.

Around 11:10 AM, the group was hanging out by the lake. The white bandstand provided great comfort for those who wanted a place to relax in comfort. But it was a common place for a hangout mainly for Haruka and STARISH, whenever they needed to practice a dance routine or chat about anything related to school. Tomochika had tagged along since the rest of the day was free to all students. But mainly she was avoiding the rest of her books that silently waited for her back in the dorm room. With the weather becoming slightly a tad warmer, sunrays gleaming off the clear blue lake, students were becoming more energetic. Especially for Ittoki and Syo, both were playing a mini game of soccer on the vibrant grass. Haruka and Shibuya were both interested in the same magazine '**VOGUE**', Japan edition, Spring 2012, which belonged to Syo. The two were reading an article that was written on another band. All the while Masato and Tokiya stayed quiet paying more attention to the scenery. Natsuki was browsing through some Polaroid pictures of his past summer vacation; beside him Ren was waving to a crowd of females. The fan girls in a small crowd stood on the stone bridge that connected the academy to the school store, which overlooked the clear blue lake. Even though the bridge had a cobblestone stairway that led the way to where the eight were hanging out the females… oddly enough chose admire from a distance. Annoyed by the squealing, giggling, and calling of Ren's name, Masato instinctively glared at Ren.

"Jinguji stop acting like a fool."

"**Now, now** Hijirikawa there's no reason to get the blood pressure rising. Calm down, I'm only tending to what our ladies desire."

"Our ladies? You mean '**you're**' ladies. Stop procrastinating. Go back to the room and clean up the mess that you left on the kitchen counter."

"Mess? Ah, you mean those unpacked boxes. Relax, I'll unpack later."

"Jinguji!"

"**My, my, my**… calm down you're acting like a grumpy old man."

"Old man? Ha, yet you act more like an immature teenager."

On cue, the others had sweat dropped at the lightning tension between Masato and Ren. The past two years for STARISH and Haruka had changed a lot in a few events. Back in the summer of 2011, STARISH had gone through some training by four infamous sempai's. Haruka to present time was now a rookie composer/ manager of STARISH. Afterwards some time in Fall 2011, Masato's strict father had passed away which was quite a shock for some time to the financial world. In result, Masato and his younger sister, Mai currently live with they're grandfather. Aside from the tragic note, STARISH was on the high rise to popularity. From all what STARISH had learned before in the previous year through hard training would soon enough be put to the test. Through sharp gazes the stand off between Masato and Ren continued silently. Ittoki and Syo continued to play pass with the soccer ball, while the other four individuals talked about the magazine article. Haruka was told by the other three that the rival band known as EKSTASIS, each member were professionals in various artistic fields. Haruka learned instantly that the band consisted of four males and one female. But what came to Haruka as the most surprising news of the day was…

"I do know that sometime tomorrow that EKSTASIS will be attending this academy." Tokiya said, as his arms were crossed, deep in thought.

"Seriously, even though those five are under contract from another rival company?"

"Shibuya-chan, I know for certain that I'm correct. But Haruka, since they are rivals you should be very cautious. For the band is not to be underestimated, especially when it comes down to the leader of EKSTASIS."

"The leader that you speak of. Are you referring to Akai SIREN?" Questioned Haruka who now held the magazine in her right hand.

"Yes. Akai SIREN is a lady of many qualities. Do you remember the action movie that we saw last year that starred Hyuuga-sensei?"

"Ah, yes, I remember. It's still topping the box office. What does the movie that Hyuuga-sensei acted in, have to do with this?"

"Akai SIREN was the one that starred in the role as the femme fatale antagonist."

"EH?", Haruka exclaimed in shock, her eyes wide, "But Tokiya-kun, her appearance back then looks way different to what I'm seeing from the cover of the magazine."

"That's why I told you that you shouldn't underestimate EKSTASIS. But with Akai SIREN there's no way in telling what she'll do at the academy this year."

"You totally surprised Nanami-chan, Ichinose-san. It sounds as though you know Akai SIREN well enough."

"For your information, Shibuya-chan, I only met her once. Which was at a conference a year ago. Somehow she knew of my past secret of being Hayato, even before the media knew of it. It was odd though that she didn't tell anyone else of the news back then. But the look that I got from her back then when we first met…it felt somehow familiar."

"And sometimes, Nanami-chan and I have no clue at what you're trying to explain. Though from your description, Akai SIREN sounds like a very mysterious individual."

Akai SIREN, a lady of many artistic qualities not to be underestimated by others in the same profession. Just thinking about it gave a familiar chill running up Haruka's spine. The magazine that Haruka still held, the front cover illustrated Akai SIREN dressed in a light blue denim outfit aside from the black militaristic boots that she wore, her short, black and spiky hairstyle was partially hidden by a black fedora on top of her head. Since her bangs were clipped to her left, both of her different eye colors were shown. Haruka could tell that Akai SIREN's model pose in the photograph emitted an aura of confidence, along with the expression. Haruka had a feeling that she had seen that look of confidence somewhere before, oddly enough she couldn't place her finger on it at the moment.

Soon the day came to an end, into the night it had cooled down, a breeze passing through the area of the academy once in a while. Students were in their own dorm rooms either having a bit of fun, getting ready for tomorrow, reading, or sleeping. It was already 7:00 PM meaning that quiet hour was in effect all students in residence. The cafeteria was still open and wouldn't close until 8:30 PM, which gave a few students that were hanging around, a chance to socialize. The atmosphere throughout the academy was calm. Ittoki and Tokiya were both asleep in their own dorm room. In another room few doors down Natsuki and Syo were watching a movie together. Across the hall in another room, Masato and Ren as usual were doing separate things. Only the shuffling of calligraphy paper along with the sound of a dart making its mark could be heard in the room. On the opposite side where the females were, Tomochika had already gone to bed since she needed her 'beauty sleep.' Haruka was still up on the Internet using her laptop that was given to her by Shining Saotome. It was either curiosity that was tugging at the inner gears of her mind or it could've been her inner fan girl calling, as she continued to search up EKSTASIS. At what she had found out so far on each of the members from the band never ceased to surprise her. So far from what she gathered on information, each member were fluent in 1 – 4 languages, knew how to play various musical instruments, talented in different artistic fields, and each had a fan base estimated to be between 353, 856 – 950,000. Aside from the fact that two of the members in the band were twins, the band had debuted a year earlier than STARISH.

"I guess this means that we've acquired a whole new set of sempai's."

Location: The entrance of Shining Saotome Academy.

Time: 9:00 PM

A large black van had driven up to the front entrance of the academy; on cue the silver gates automatically opened allowing the vehicle to drive onto the academy grounds. Ringo-sensei along with Hyuuga-sensei stood a few feet away from the van ready at hand to greet the passengers. Throughout the clean crisp air of the night sky, the sound of the van door sliding open echoed. Five figures stepped out one by one out of the van, each were dressed casually in spring clothing. The Watanabe twins, Yoshi and Yoshio were both quiet, Alexander Takahashi who was tired as always rubbed his left eye a bit before yawning, and Masumi Li was energetic in showing off a bright smile to the two teachers. Their leader, Asami Lee made no hesitation in being the first to speak. Short greetings and introductions were made. Soon enough the group of seven made their way into the academy mainly to the residence that led to both the female and male dorm rooms, separately Hyuuga-sensei escorted the males while Ringo-sensei escorted Asami to her assigned dorm room.

"I've been notified that you're room mate will show up tomorrow sometime, so you'll be alone for tonight."

"Oh, yes. Saotome-san did contact me about that."

"Asami-chan, after all these years you still call your uncle formally by that name?"

"Ringo-sensei, there are a lot of reasons to why I formally address him by 'Saotome-san.' I know very well that the only reason that I'm attending this academy is because that Saotome-san is planning a few things."

"**Oh dear**, if he'd only hear you talk about him right now. He would be in tears. Well… here is your dorm room everything was delivered two days ago. If you have any problems or questions regarding about the academy, feel free to let me know."

"Thank you, Ringo-sensei."

"Ah, before I go… it seems that your uncle allowed two people from your past attend this academy. I'd be on the lookout. You never know what may happen."

"Ringo-sensei, are you referring to…"

"Maybe by chance there will be a hint of romance."

"Eh? Wait Ringo-sensei you know that…- damn it, too late."

**~ Don't cha know ~ [x2]**

**Where ever it may happen.**

**It may come.**

**It may go.**

**But you'll never truly know.**

**That romance will surely bloom.**

**~ Don't cha know ~ [x2]**


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Of Bishie's, Energetic Room Mates, & Major Fans.

April 6th, 2012.

~ Asami's P.O.V ~

Time: 6:30 AM

Father and mother in heaven, a new year of school is starting. The rays of the setting sun in the morning seemed to make the weather a lot warmer than the day before. But maybe it was only in my opinion that it felt a bit warmer, since I had woken up at five this morning just to take a jog by the lake. Jogging in the morning whenever I had the time had become a ritual since Alexander had persuaded me months ago. But sadly enough this bright and sunny morning he had not chosen to take a jog around the lake with me. Stupid jetlag. Probably the rest of the members still felt the effects of jetlag since we had only arrived back in Japan a day ago. Just thinking about it made me sigh. I'm glad to be back in Japan for the time being. Ringo-sensei and Hyuuga-sensei are still the same as ever. But I wonder if those 'two' are still same? Perhaps Saotome-san is testing me for another future obstacle in my career. Emitting another sigh, I took shade under the white bandstand wiping the sweat off my forehead. My jogging outfit was a pair of white shorts and a white sports bra, which both were sweat absorbent and thankfully it didn't attract too much heat from the sun. As I took a sip from my red water bottle, I noticed in the distance that a male figure of Arabian descent stood on the stone bridge staring down right in my direction. By the judge of his appearance I guessed that the male was in his early twenties. He was dressed in a light green robe along with a golden scarf, probably made of silk. I'm surprised that this stranger, whoever he is, can take the heat well in Japan. Being polite, I smile back. Whoever this stranger this was, what is he doing here? Maybe he was another celebrity overseas? He's definitely a foreigner, so maybe he's a prince?

I made my way into the academy entering through one of the many entrances that led the way to the level in which my dorm room was located. The hallway was deserted at the time. I entered the dorm using a key that was given to me by Ringo-sensei. I could tell that my roommate hadn't showed up yet since the whole room was quiet. Even her boxes were still on the kitchen counter unopened. Placing my water bottle and key on the small dining table I headed to the bathroom to take a shower. I still had time to take a shower since it was 6:45 AM. My mind flashed back to the conversation that happened between Saotome-san and I through Skype.

~ "My **darling niece** its good to hear from you. **CONGRATS** to you're band mates and even to you on finishing the first **CONCERT** ever."

"Saotome-san, stop with the excuses! You're the one who called me in the first place. Do you any freaking idea at what time it is in the United States, for you to be calling?"

"**NOW, NOW** I know you're a bit grumpy right now. But I've called to tell you that starting on April 5th you'll be attending my academy along with the other members."

"What? Saotome-san right at the last minute you tell me this?"

"Have **no worries**, the head of Tokyo **STARDOM** Agency agreed to let you guys attend. Even Chi-chan will be attending the academy; as well she'll be your roommate. I've prepared everything before hand."

"Saotome-san, are you freaking crazy?"

"Ah, you're sounding more like your mother each passing day. Anyhow I'll see you when you get back from the U.S."

"Wait… Saotome-san how can…"

My uncle had hanged up on me. Somehow he always manages to get the last word in. It was annoying when he had called me up through my laptop. Around that time I was in a hotel located Washington trying to get some shuteye at midnight. Being tired and stressed out at the time, of course I would be grumpy, especially if it was an hour after finishing the first major concert with my band mates.

Wiping the steam off the bathroom mirror I stared at the reflection of my face. Without the styling mousse that Chi-chan often used on my hair, the physical appearance of my face seemed more… feminine. My wet hair was straight on either side, falling five inches above my shoulders. I fidgeted with my bangs for a while before deciding to leave them to cover my left eye. From birth I had complete Heterochromia in which the color of my right eye often surprised others. But these days people mistake me for the opposite gender. Tossing my red bath towel onto the bathroom counter I got dressed into a pair of black undergarments instead of the chest binder that I always wear when I'm modeling. Thankfully I'm only a size 'B'. In my room I quickly got dressed into my academy uniform, which was left in a box in my room that I hadn't opened the night before. I wore a nice pair of tailored jeans in the place of the skirt; lacing up my knee length red combat boots was the last. Saotome-san would probably pester me about the skirt later but for now I needed to get ready for my upcoming classes. I wonder how I could introduce myself to my new classmates. Although thinking about it in the past I've only attended various academies for… girls. Including the fact that my butler, Yuudai Huang, has tutored me. Oh shit, this means that this is the first co-ed academy that I'm attending for my final years! Shit, things are totally different. Hmm… pencil case, notebook, schedule, list of textbooks that I need to purchase, and my student card. Lollipops… mint… ah, and Kleenex pack! Class doesn't start till 8:30 AM, ah, well its only 7:20 AM right now. I wonder when Chi-chan will show up? I'll never know. That bipolar girl always shows up whenever she feels like it. Even though we'll be in separate classes I hope that whoever is her new classmate, they ought to keep up with her over imaginative mind. On second thought, playing dress up with Chi-chan can be very tiring. Dear father and mother in heaven, wish me the best of luck for my final years. It's a whole new year, those boys better be ready to meet me after all these years.

"Hey Jinguji, play the song once more."

"Oh, you like the way I play my saxophone?"

"Not really, I'm only killing time with you since Masato-kun isn't here yet."

"Ouch you've hurt my feelings my dear Asami-chan. And since when have you called Hijirikawa-san by his first name?"

"Did I do such a thing? Hmm… it probably slipped. That's beside the point. Yesterday I saw you with the young lady of the Eidorowa group. She seemed to be in love with you."

"My **sweet rose**. Do I detect a hint of jealousy?"

"Hands off me Jinguji! I swear you have a knee fetish. Anyhow I'm not jealous. It was an amusing sight to see you try to get away from her and her two older sisters."

"I'm insulted Asami-chan. But I admit you're stubborn as always."

"…"

"But it's expected coming from you. Since you are quite a young lady with words."

"Ha, ha very funny. Go to a doctor."

"What for?"

"You ought to get your head checked. I think your older brother is rubbing off on you. Even at such a young age I worry for the rest of the female population."

"Sometimes I think you prefer hanging out with Hijirikawa-san rather than with me."

"Argh…what is taking that **blueberry** so long?"

~ **BEEP, BEEP, BEEP** ~

Turning off the silver electronic alarm clock, Ren Jinguji sat up quickly in his bed running his fingers through a few strands of his light brown hair. His mind was deep in thought about the recent dream from his past. It was odd to have dreamt of a past childhood friend that he hadn't kept in contact for the past 5 ½ years. Knowing her from the past, compared to the present, in the far distance under the spotlight of the media, she had changed so much. Ren shook his head getting rid of what was left of the past dream. Quickly he got dressed into his academy uniform. His hair was tied back since he was too lazy at the moment to comb it. This year he had his own private room next to Masato's room located in a dorm suite. Jinguji checked his appearance in front of the mirror before wearing his jewelry. His black earrings cross-shaped necklace and his braided bracelet that he wore on his left wrist went well with his black shirt that he wore underneath his school jacket.

"I wonder my **sweet rose** has Hijirikawa thought of you after all these past years?"

"A few days ago I was surprised to discover that you were one of the students enrolled in my class. But that's expected of the principal."

"Saotome-san has the tendency to do… surprising things. Even though I was hoping to attend an academy elsewhere overseas."

"Don't worry Asami-chan I'm sure that you'll find a place within the academy."

"Thank you Hyuuga-sempai for the reassurance."

"No problem after all we are colleagues in the entertainment business. Here's the classroom, I'll introduce the twins and you after the lecture. Just go in and take a seat."

"Ah…sure, the students in class sound very lively."

"They do, don't they?"

Taking a deep breath, Asami Lee entered the S classroom taking a seat in the front row. She noticed that the desk next to her was empty. The twins were seated behind Asami in the second front row. Hyuuga stood at the front of the classroom with a folder in his right hand, right away he whistled calling attention to all students. Tokiya and Syo along with the rest of the students in class stopped socializing. Asami was surprised that the lively atmosphere in the classroom had died down a little. A few females in the classroom though had they're sights upon the twins when they had entered the classroom previously. With the addition of Asami in the class things had just gotten better. Giggles and squeals could be heard behind the three from where they were seated. All the while Hyuuga had given the beginning lecture for at the start of the class, Asami was writing down important facts to remember in one of her notebooks. Gears in her mind started rotating when Hyuuga listed a few clubs throughout the academy that students could join. She could tell from Hyuuga's words that projects done in groups or in pairs would be calculated for the most marks, essays were to be submitted electronically, and tests were to be done online on assigned dates.

"…And for the final rule of the academy, lovey-dovey relationships between students are not allowed. Bottom line: **PROHIBITED**. Keep this in mind students. Now that I've finished going over the important details for this year, I'd like to call on three new students up to the front, in which they'll be attending this academy till graduation."

Instantly the giggling and squeals increased in volume, Asami along with Yoshi and Yoshio stood at the front of the class. Hyuuga made a motion with his hands telling the students to simmer down. The three right away, simultaneously doing a duty for their fans, stuck out their right arms, three fingers pointed to the left with their right hand forming an "E", spoke on cue together.

"Hello we're part of **EKSTASIS**, nice to meet you all!"

A round of applause broke out in class with more giggling and squealing. Hyuuga told the students to simmer down for the second time. When they had calmed down a bit, Hyuuga turned to the three motioning that they could continue.

"Hello my name is Yoshi Watanabe, stage name is **Morpheus**. I'm 19 years old. My main instrument is the electric guitar. I hope that in the future we all can get along."

"Name is Yoshio Watanabe, stage name is **Orpheus**. I'm 18 years old. Unlike my older brother beside me, I play the bass guitar. My ladies ~ please treat me well."

A simple wink, on cue all the females in the class either blushed or squealed from Yoshio's flirtatious gesture. Syo had face palmed while Tokiya's right eye twitched instinctively.

"Uhh… my name is Asami Lee, stage name is Akai **SIREN**. I'm also 18 years old. As a singer I also play the Guzheng and the Erhu. Umm… I hope that we can get along. Please take good care of me."

Finishing introductions, the three returned to they're seats, leaving Hyuuga to hand out the years outline to students in the front row. As the sheets were passed throughout the class to each student, Asami had placed her notebook and pencil back into her shoulder bag. Now that there wasn't much to say or do from the teacher the students went back to socializing. Yoshi highlighted important facts upon the year's outline, while his younger brother performed mini magic tricks for the females that were crowded around his desk. Asami had clipped her bangs to her left with a pair of red bobby pins that she had stowed away in one of the pockets of her academy jacket. Students around her were watching her every move. At the time Hyuuga sat behind a desk typing away on his laptop. A few students had already left the classroom since the rest of class time from 9:30 AM to 12:00 PM was left for picking up textbooks or sign ups for new student clubs. It was already 9:22 AM; Asami had slung her bag over her right shoulder ignoring the other students who were staring at her. She made her way to the back of the classroom where Syo sat beside Tokiya. Syo seemed bored as he twirled a pencil between the fingers of his right hand, partially slouched in his chair, staring at the classroom ceiling. This went on for a few seconds until he heard the mentioning of his name by his classmates around him. Only when he had turned his head slightly to his left, his eyes opened wide in surprise. Asami Lee stood in front of him. Blinking twice not just once, Syo had to be sure that it was Akai SIREN who was standing in front, right before his very eyes. Asami gave off a bright smile before placing her left hand out. The students around the two could only observe as Syo shook hands with Asami. Tokiya soon shook hands with Asami before politely bowing. Asami still had the smile in addition to a cheerful tone.

"It's nice to see you again Tokiya-kun. And you are...Syo Kurusu?"

"Y-yes, its an honor to meet you Akai-sempai."

Asami emitted a slight chuckle before shaking her head, she stepped a bit closer to Syo. Her face was so close to Syo that he could feel the intensity of her eyes as though she was intimidating him. This change of event had Syo blushing under his black fedora.

"**No need to be so formal**. Just call me Asami-chan. Since we're already classmates, ok?"

"Of…course, Asami-chan."

"**GREAT!** Now that we have names down, you and Tokiya-kun can show me around the academy. I swear this whole place is like a freaking **labyrinth**."

Asami had dragged the two out of the classroom before they had a chance to reply back. On cue, the Watanabe twins followed afterwards since there wasn't anything else to do in class at the moment.

[Around the same time, over in the A class.]

"So Asami-chan, Alexander-kun, the twins, and including you. Under the **crazy plan**, even though I don't know if I can call it a plan. The principal along with my uncle are letting you guys attend this academy?"

"Correct. But Chi-chan could you not stand on the desk. Other students are looking. Even though that **Goth Lolita** dress ought to be embarrassing enough."

"**Hey, hey**…don't insult the fashion line! Anyways, I totally think white and pink are totally in this year."

"Dear god lady, just sit down!"

"Ow…ok, ok. Humph… I can't believe that Asami-chan knew beforehand that she was going to be my roommate."

"Chi-chan you've been friends with her longer than I have. Speaking as one of her kouhai's I know that she never focuses on small matters. She is more focused on finishing important things."

"Well Masumi-kun, for your information I care about small matter! **Sheesh**, where is that lady anyways?"

"She's probably in class right now with the twins."

"GRRR… I wish I were placed in the S class. Recently I purchased a dress online, I know that Asami will look **cute** in it."

"**Goth Lolita style**?"

"No, more like a **Tokyo Mew Mew** style."

"Uh… I don't think she's going to like…ah, never mind."

"Hmm…maybe we should tour the grounds of the academy to search for her."

"Good idea. How about we get that energetic red head to show us around?"

"Ittoki-kun? He seems like a good guy. Where is he anyways?"

"He's by the piano at the back of the room with…"

"Oh I see him. That girl, Haruka Nanami isn't she a composer too?"

"Yes. She seems shy though."

"Shy, yes, but I think she would look good in a dress."

"Oyy Alexander-kun wake up. We're going to tour the academy. Wake up."

"Mmm… what is…it, Masumi-kun?"

"Seriously **dude**…drool is not cool!"

"…"

"Anyways, get your stuff together. Chi-chan and I are going to search for Asami-chan by touring the academy grounds."

"…"

"Oh come on, don't fall back to sleep. **Oyy wake up**!"

"…Thank you for supporting **EKSTASIS**. Always strive hard in your studies dear…"

"Oh my younger brothers name is Fuji-kun."

"Fuji-kun… sincerely, Akai **SIREN** XOXO."

"Ah, thank you Akai-sempai. My younger brother will like the autograph."

"No problem and thank you for also supporting **EKSTASIS**."

"Kya! Akai-sempai you're so cool!"

From just a simple smile by Asami the students that were in a crowd by the entrance of the courtyard, broke out into giggles and squeals.

Even the young female who had recently obtained an autograph from Asami, blushed a shade to match the color of tomato red. A lot of students of both genders were definitely attracted to Asami's androgynous appearance. Asami thanked her lucky stars in being prepared about packing a permanent marker beforehand in her shoulder bag. Yoshi and Yoshio Watanabe were still signing magazines for their fans. It would take a while for the crowd to disappear. Asami twirled the marker between the fingers of her right hand as she walked back to the middle of the courtyard, where Tokiya and Syo were seated at a white picnic bench.

"Tokiya-kun, Syo-kun I apologize about the crowd being…"

"Oh, it's alright Asami-chan. Eh, where are the twins?"

"The twins…ah… are still crowded at the moment. Don't worry Syo-kun those two will be fine. Especially for Yoshio-kun since he loves the attention."

"Sounds exactly like someone we know who didn't bother to show up this morning in class."

"Did you say something Tokiya-kun?"

"Ah… nothing Asami-sempai, nothing at all."

"I should get going now since there are some textbooks that I need to purchase for a few of my classes. I'll see you later Asami-chan. Tokiya-kun I'll leave the rest in your hands."

"…"

"Bye Syo-kun, thanks for showing me around this morning."

As soon as Syo had left the courtyard, Asami instantly turned in Tokiya's direction slapping him gently on the back, surprising him a little.

"So where are we off too next?"

Tokiya had emitted a sigh before pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Asami-sempai you haven't changed at all… personality-wise."

"I'll take that as a compliment. But you've got to stop it with the sempai. I keep telling you over and over. It makes me feel old."

"I don't know if I can address you informally since you are an individual that has had more experience in…"

"Say no more. That's only because I debuted at a very young age. Toki-kun I think over the next few months as classmates… I'm going to have to break you out of this sempai habit."

"…"

"On second thought, I'll try to get you to smile more often."

Tokiya, at this point didn't know how to reply back, but for now he led his sempai throughout the enormous courtyard. The courtyard covered a lot of property that took up most of the space belonging to the academy. Sakura trees were already in full bloom with a breeze passing through Asami noticed the pink petals scattered throughout the courtyard grounds. Somehow the sight before her eyes felt a bit nostalgic even with the scent lingering in the air. Tokiya and Asami had found their way to the lake where the white bandstand was located. With the breeze slightly toying with the petals of the Sakura trees Asami was now in her own little world, which was triggered by the scenery in front of her very eyes. Under the shade provided by the roof of the bandstand, Tokiya was minding his own business, casually flipping through a fashion magazine that Asami had personally autographed for him. The fifth page of the magazine caught his interest since it illustrated Asami Lee and Reiji Kotobuki together in a photo shoot. The photo was dated November 2011, location in Mexico City, and titled "COLORFUL: RAINBOW." The background of the photo shoot illustrated a Mexican ranch where Reiji wore a black and silver Mexican styled ranch suit, a pair of black boots, and a black sombrero. Asami held Reiji's pair of maracas in the picture contrasting well with the colorful Mexican rainbow dress that she wore. Tokiya felt odd upon seeing two of his sempai's featured in a fashion magazine. Between the two, Tokiya knew more about Reiji Kotobuki but he didn't know a lot about Asami Lee. The only facts that he knew of Asami were obtained from the media. Tokiya looked up from the magazine only deep in thought, all the while staring in the direction to where Asami sat cross-legged on the lush green grass. The young lady was more experienced in both acting and singing. In his opinion, Asami seemed quite childish and carefree. But her personal life was quite a mystery to him. He only knew of her parent's history and success, like every else in the world knew of, since they were legendary actors and singers. At the age of four she had lost both of her parents in a tragic car accident. Even though she lost her parents her guardian's identity was kept confidential from the world and even to the media. A few people though, only knew of her guardian's identity. Certain rumors were that her guardian was part of the yakuza or a certain rich foreigner from overseas, or even a famous fashion designer. Funny how stories get twisted over the years that you can't even tell the truth from reality itself. Asami still kept her father's last name so it was hard to say.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Relations Unraveled & So Much More…

"This is cute. Oh and this one too!"

"Chi-chan I know you wanted to tour the school grounds to find Asami-chan, but the cat stickers… can't they wait?"

"Masumi-kun you sound a lot like Yoshi-kun at the moment… ah – wait…"

"Stop pulling my arm daft women!"

"Shh! Those two individuals in the next aisle, don't they look familiar?"

"Oh those two. They're also part of the band STARISH that Natsuki-kun and Ittoki-kun are also in."

"I know that! I remember seeing their faces in a TIMES magazine, but I admit that I forgot their names."

"You forgot the names of our rivals? Even the name of one of our classmates?"

"Shut up!"

"I'll just take that as a yes. Anyways the individual standing on the right who seems to be interested in the green tea is Masato Hijirikawa-san. I think he was the one who sat near the front in class this morning."

"Hijirikawa-san… now I remember, those two are scions to separate financial groups. Ah, that would mean that the figure standing on the left is…"

"Yes, none other than Ren Jinguji-san."

"Hmm… overly dressed in the latest clothing brands and has no problem capturing the hearts of females. I dislike playboys."

"Uh… Chi-chan you might want to take note that the playboy that you speak of is in the same class as Asami-chan."

"…"

"Do you still want to buy those cat stickers?"

"No. I think right now at the moment we should meet up with Alexander-kun outside, then we can continue the search for Asami-chan."

"Finally! Chi-chan, try not to get distracted by such childish things."

"Ha, I should be saying the same thing to you. After all you are the child of the group."

"I'm not a child!"

"You can't **D – E – N – Y** it, Masumi-kun. Too bad that you're fans already labeled you to be the child in the group."

"La, la, la. I'm not listening!"

"Pssh, you're such an immature brat."

"Oyy I'm not a brat!"

"You so are the… oh… looks like Ringo-sensei showed up."

"Ah, you're right. You know I have to admit that I envy Ringo-sensei sometimes."

"It's the hair, isn't it?"

"Yup, ah it looks like she's heading this way."

"Oooo… I have a feeling she wants to speak with us."

Asami walked down a hallway that wasn't so crowded with other students. Her arms were full of textbooks, each pertaining to the courses that she was registered in. Arts, Drama, English, History, and Legal Studies, she would have to take a lot of notes down in the future. Even though the textbooks were all hardcover editions the books were different in size. The pages of each book ranged 200 – 450. Asami knew that at what she would learn in the academy would become of aid to her in the future. Her goal at least would be to graduate obtaining a B.F.A. She turned right upon entering another hallway that led to the entrance of the cafeteria. It was already lunchtime since students were lined up at the front, ready to order various selections of delicious lunch combos. Placing her books on a table that was next to one of the glass stained windows, she took out her student card from her side right jean pocket. Her card was an important item since she would need it whenever she purchased a meal in the cafeteria, or from the school store.

"Judging by the appearances of those textbooks looks like you've got a lot of notes to write down."

Asami turned around, already knowing the familiar voice that belonged to the person who had spoken.

"A few of these courses I've already taken before. But then again, you can't judge a book by its cover now, can you Hyuuga-sempai?"

"Ha, ha… that's quite true. Have you signed up for any clubs yet?"

"Yes, I managed to sign up for the cooking club when Tokiya-kun and Syo-kun were both giving me a tour of the academy."

"Cooking club… I do recall that the principal told me that you're quite a chef at creating authentic Chinese dishes."

"Ah, yes. But I prefer baking sweets rather than cooking sometimes. Truthfully I'm a total chocoholic."

"Maybe in the future you could open up a café."

"Ha, maybe just maybe I might do such a thing… is there a reason to why you're down here? Aside from the fact that it's already lunchtime."

"Oh about that, you wouldn't need to worry about purchasing lunch for now. Since I've come to escort you to Saotome-san."

"So much for using my student card for the first time."

"Don't worry Asami-chan, Saotome-san prepared food and drinks in his office."

"I'm not surprised… but I'm a bit… annoyed."

Everything was going accordingly well just as Saotome had planned out. He sat comfortably in his black leather chair behind a mahogany desk. The black sunglasses he always wore still hid the true colors of his eyes. At least they matched the color of his formal black suit along with a tie that illustrated the academy's logo. Ringo stood off to the side next to Haruka, who was seated in a black recliner next to Chi. In the center of the room, four red sofas were occupied by both EKSTASIS and STARISH, there was only one space left unoccupied. A silver 4-leveled food cart stood by the door, filled with delicious mini sandwiches, cakes, cookies, and canned sweet drinks. Everything was untouched at the moment, since Asami hadn't shown up yet. Only awkward silence could fill the gap or more likely that everyone in the room was waiting for the principal to speak. It was hard to say since Saotome sat with elbows on the desk with his hands supporting his chin, staring at the direction of the door.

"This is really awkward… no one has said a thing. What should I do?" Thought Haruka as she twiddled her thumbs nervously.

She nervously looked around catching Yoshio staring right at her. He winked at her instantly making her blush. The teasing gesture didn't go unnoticed by the members of STARISH. Yup… Yoshio had a lot more male enemies to add onto his never-ending list. Yoshi whacked his younger brother on the head only to scold him for making such a flirtatious gesture towards Haruka. EKSTASIS and Chi were partially amused at the sight between the two twins. Siblings… you can always count on the older one to scold the youngest. Suddenly the door opened, with Hyuuga and Asami entering the elaborate office. Shining Saotome stood up from his seat, handing over a stack of black booklets to both Ringo and Hyuuga, afterwards he sat back down. Both teachers were in the process of handing a booklet to each student. Asami sat down between Alexander and Masumi before taking a booklet that was given to her by Ringo. She had placed her textbooks underneath the glass coffee table. The bold golden title on the front cover of the booklet "EKSTASIS Feat. STARISH", stood out. The students didn't say anything at the moment but Saotome knew that the words were just sinking in. It was already 12:35 PM when the teachers decided to set out the food and drinks on the glass coffee table, for they knew the students must be hungry or at least thirsty. Saotome motioned with his right hand to the students that they could get started on the lunch set out before them. Collaboration or rivalry between the two bands, there was more to this. Asami held the booklet in her right hand, walking up to the expensive mahogany desk. She was a bit annoyed, hungry, and damn it… she wanted crystal clear answers from this crazy uncle. Instead of a labyrinth of riddles handed to her on a silver platter. Damn it to hell, she would get her answers! It was all too sudden; she practically threw the booklet at Saotome, in which it slightly bounced off his chest. For more dramatic effect she slammed both of her hands down on the desk, her eyes burning with annoyance. Everyone was a bit startled although the teachers had a moment to sweat drop. All the while Saotome was smiling.

~ Asami's P.O.V ~

"Saotome-san, what the **hell** is the meaning of this?"

I had practically yelled this out, startling a few of my members including STARISH and the young composer. I didn't know how Chi-chan was reacting since my back was to her and right now I was completely focused on my uncle. My outburst didn't seem to faze him at all since he just sat behind the desk smiling. I had hoped to start my day out as "normal" as possible, if there was every a normal day for my band mates and me. I had hoped to see Masato and Ren elsewhere rather in my uncle's office. But no… he just had to start on another crazy idea of his. Lovely, Asami you just had to make a dramatic impression in front of everybody, including two best friends that you haven't seen for at least 5 ½ years. Ugh… I should've let Yuudai talk my uncle into letting me attend another girl's academy overseas.

Too late now… I'm trapped damn it, damn it, damn it! Yuudai, please hurry back from your business trip in Texas!

"**The meaning? **My dear Asami-chan, the title says it all. The pages that you'll be reading, detail for what I have in mind. Aside from that, I hear that you have an **upcoming album** to release."

"Saotome-san that is beside the point."

"I knew you'd say that. I'll start explaining a **few things** in detail while we're all having a **bit of lunch**. Even to why Chi-chan is here."

Shit, he's definitely got me hook, line, and sinker. I could only give an annoyed glare at my uncle before taking back my booklet that I had threw at him. Mother in heaven I now understand where I got my temper from. He already knew the progress of my album. I was already finished with the songs, photo shoot for the front cover, and the music videos were the only things that were incomplete. Ah… so that's what he's getting at. I sat back down in the sofa between Alexander and Masumi. "EKSTASIS Feat. STARISH"… oh boy looks like we a lot more work cut out for us. Across from where I was sitting a few members from STARISH were either eating or drinking soda. I know that uncle is amused. At least for now I could worry about my empty stomach, grabbing a red China plate I took a bit of everything. Everything was changing into a big board game of who would get to the finish line.

"Now that **everyone** is here we can begin the **meeting**."

Cue drum roll including myself rolling my eyes once. Uncle, seriously where did you get the whiteboard from? Yes, we're in a meeting but you don't have to have a whiteboard with big words "**MEETING IN SESSION**" written on it with red ink.

"Ah, before I forget… Ms. Nanami including **STARISH**, I would like each of you to know something. Personally this must be kept **confidential **until I **decide the right time** to tell everyone else in the entire world…"

Well, well, well this got everyone's attention. Too bad that I already know what you're going to say. A lot of things have changed but I don't know if those two can take the news. Ugh… I'm so wishing that I were back in my room watching a horror movie.

"... So **casting aside rumors** but only to bring out the real truth. Since I am coming to that **age** where I am close to retirement. Akai **SIREN**… no, no, no I should be saying Asami Lee is… my **niece**."

Oh boy… everything… is in total silence now! I swear I'm hearing imaginary crickets chirping. Hmm, at least the reaction isn't so bad compared to the reactions I got from my band mates from long ago. But I'm getting a lot of stares in my direction especially from Masato and Ren. Sorry guys, I never told you the truth to when we first met. But it was for a very good reason.

"Now that you have that done with. Saotome-san why don't we get down to business?"

"Stubborn as always just like you're mother. First things first, a test."

Haruka was definitely surprised. Asami Lee was the niece of Shining Saotome. She could see that EKSTASIS and Chi Tsukiyomi weren't so surprised at the news at this she could tell that they already knew of the relation. Looking closely at Asami's face Haruka could see the relation between the two by the color of Asami's left eye, it was just like Saotome's. Even their personalities were slightly similar. Who knew that a young celebrity like Akai SIREN would be the niece of Shining Saotome? Haruka broke out of her thoughts when Saotome spoke about a "test" towards his niece.

"And what test may that be, Saotome-san?" Asami said, holding a fork at hand over a sweet chocolate cake.

"Slight profile 101 of STARISH."

Asami chuckled once before placing her fork and plate down on the table. Haruka saw a hint of a smirk appear on the corners of Asami's mouth. A chill went up her spine.


	6. Author's IMPORTANT NOTE 1

IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE ~

DISCLAIMER: **"ME NO OWN IDOL'S OR WORKS. SO NO SUE." **Which applies to all the characters of Uta no Prince – sama, it's merchandise, and the publisher; **BROCCOLI**.

Bottom Line – _AkaiShadowBaneOrchid_ does not own Uta no Prince –sama since it is owned by **BROCCOLI**.

A/N: **Seriously, I don't own any real life idol's.** **I don't even own the game publisher.** Anyways, the only reason I listed a few in the beginning, the idol's will only a have a **slight cameo**. It's not like I'm throwing them in as a full time character. **Remember the idols are only making a slight cameo.** Since this story mainly is set in Japan. Keep in mind that I'll give credit to the lyrics that belong to certain idol's. **I ONLY OWN MY FREAKING OC'S ! AND MY OWN SONGS LYRICS, THAT BELONG TO MY OC; AKAI SIREN AND THE REST OF EKSTASIS ! **

_Side note:_ I know that my main character is a bit Mary-Sueish. At least I'm not an uber Mary-Sue. That's why in the future as I write down more chapters, I can improve my writing… along with my characters.

~ Now that I'm over with my first important note/ rant, let's get onto the details for the next chapter. Hmm… well looking over the details for chapter four, I'd have to say that Nanami Haruka will be getting a new job. Don't worry, she'll still be the composer of STARISH. As for "EKSTASIS & STARISH" working together…my dear readers you'll just have to wait and see…


	7. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Profiling 101 & A New Occupation For Nanami Haruka…

**~Oh, oh, oh~**

You'll step into our world.

Full of **dreams** and **desires**.

It should sound simple.

But **everything** comes with a **catch**.

No need to worry.

**~Yeah~**

You're a tempting individual.

**~Oh~**

You're dreams and desires we know it all.

"… Shou Kurusu, you're definitely the **fashionista** in the group. You're quite talented at the violin. Tokiya Ichinose, you're known to be a **perfectionist** but you're actually quite calm. You prefer a singing career over an acting career, which you'll have to **improve** on in the future…"

Asami Lee had her facts down correct for no one had said anything to her yet.

"… Ren Jinguji, you're quite a **carefree** and **flirtatious** individual. The saxophone that you play often gives off a nice jazzy feeling. **But **you don't take you're education very seriously. I don't know whether it's a bad or good thing for a person like you."

"My **sweet rose**. What makes you say such a thing?"

"Jinguji-san… this morning you didn't even bother to show up in class. Now the A class…- Nanami Haruka-chan, is it alright if I just call you by Nanami-chan?"

"Y-yes… it's ok."

"Nanami-chan, don't worry I'm not here to bully you. I know that I may sound very intimidating right now. But I'm really a nice person at heart when you get to know me a bit better. Saotome-san has told me about you. From what I was told, you're **quite talented** at the piano and you're even a composer, at the same time a manager to **STARISH**."

"T-T-that's true."

From Haruka's stuttering voice, Asami could tell that the young composer was quite shy.

"Where was I... ah… yes… Masato Hijirikawa, you're also talented with the piano, but you're state of thinking is… **old-fashioned**."

"…"

"Sorry. Otoya Ittoki, very** energetic** and **positive** from what I've heard from other students. I now can see that it's true. An acoustic guitar is a must have for this year. Shinomiya Natsuki, you play the viola, yet you're on the same level as Chi-chan for liking **adorable** things."

"**Excellent**, just like your mother! Asami-chan you have an **impressive memory**," Saotome boomed in a very loud voice, throwing rainbow confetti in the air.

"I can see why you wanted to attend another academy overseas, "Said Masumi from which Asami could only nod her head.

"**Now let's get down to business**. As you all can see from the booklets that have been handed out, this is a collaboration between **EKSTASIS** and **STARISH**. Everyone turn to the second page. I'll start explaining the business."

Haruka opened her booklet to the second page, right away her eyes scanned the text.

"**EKSTASIS & STARISH**"

[Cast & Crew]

Bands: EKSTASIS and STARISH

Composers: Masumi Li and Nanami Haruka

Dance Choreographers: Chie .W. Tanaka and Ryuuga Hyuuga

Hair Stylists: Chi Tsukiyomi and Ringo Tsuyukimiya

Music Video Director: J.J Brooks

Photo shoot Director: J.A Brooks

Wardrobe Stylists: Hitachiin Inc. and J.A Brooks

SPONSERS:

Electronics: **DAZZLE, OHM, & X-ZONE**

Food: **CRIMSON, SPLASH, & S&S**

Clothing: **Bridal Fantasy, J.A, & S.S.A**

"**You all can see we have a certain role to act out in this collaboration**. I know that a few of you are nervous and at the same time very excited for the New Year to start. **New endorsements** to look over that is, but we won't rush in too quickly. **STARISH is going to conquer a whole new level**. Which is why… **EKSTASIS** is here! Even though they'll be your sempai's, there is a catch to this whole collaboration."

Asami rolled her eyes towards what her uncle had just said. Her only thought was," Your **crazy plans** always end up with a catch." Everyone was curious about this whole sempai and kouhai routine except for Alexander Takahashi, who was nodding off once in a while.

"Shining Saotome since we're already on the topic of collaboration. I never agreed to sign onto this project, "Said Chi Tsukiyomi, referring to the second page in the booklet.

"Ms. Tsukiyomi, **my dear** there is no need to worry about that. Your uncle was the one who signed you up for the position."

"My uncle was the person who signed me up?!"

"**Yes, yes. Don't worry my dear**. I have confidence in your style. All of you have this booklet in hand, **don't lose your own copy**. The booklets will be very important for the days ahead of us. Events are listed on some pages, while reminders that are very important will be sent to your email. But seeing as this is the first day of school, I can't explain everything in such a short time. I'll send an email later on in the evening. **Now** remember this, even though each of you are in separate bands, getting along with each other is very** important**. As time will roll on, there are a few things that we can learn from one another. By the time **another year** comes around, I hope that **STARISH **will show another side, personality-wise."

~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~

When the meeting came to a close, Asami was the first to leave the office since she didn't want to hang around any longer. If she did her uncle would've tried to ambush her with a **"long time no see"** hug. Besides she wanted to get a head start in a few of her textbooks. Everyone else decided to head to the cafeteria under Chi's suggestion. Only the teachers were left with Shining Saotome to discuss a few important issues. The large cafeteria was half deserted by the time the group had arrived. Tomochika wasn't in sight since she was at the main academy gym.

"I hope all of you are not to shocked at what occurred back at the office. Akai… I mean Asami-chan… she would want the issue kept under wrap for now." Said Chi, mainly towards Nanami and STARISH.

"I understand. "Smiled Nanami, who sat between Masato and Syo.

"So cute, Nanami-chan someday you and I are going shopping together. You would look totally cute in an animal costume!" Squealed Chi.

Nanami and STARISH were thinking the same thought, "Chi is too hyper." But the members in EKSTASIS were used to Chi.

"… and the best hair accessories that I find best suited for Asami-chan are those little clip on barrettes, dangling charm pins, and animal-themed bobby pins. I think bright colored ribbons would be most suitable for you, Nanami-Chan. "Said Chi, then continued to talk about a dress that would fit Nanami.

"Chi-chan… pardon me for asking out of curiosity, how did you first meet Asami-Chan? "Asked Masato.

"Oh…hmm, well if you must know. It was three years ago, Asami-chan and I both attended the same girls academy overseas. But we were in different classes. I remember the incident well, as if it happened yesterday. I was helping out in the academy kitchen. At that time I was alone when…"

~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~

[3 year ago: September 10th, 2009.

Location: United States, RQ Private Academy For Young Ladies; main kitchen

Time: Around 3:00PM]

"Let's see now. The teacher told me that the boxes with the cookies should go on the top of the trolley and the egg tarts should be placed on the bottom."

Chi had placed two squared black boxes on a silver trolley before placing a blue rectangular box on the bottom of the trolley. She made sure that the boxes wouldn't fall off. She grabbed another box, which was full of cookies that were baked by the students in the academy. She had meant to place the box on top of the other two boxes, but the bottom broke unexpectedly. All the bagged cookies scattered across the white linoleum floor.

"Son of a bitch!"

Immediately Chi got down on her hands and knees picking up the cookies. Halfway through her arms were full of sweets, knees aching, aside from the fact that the box had a big tear. The box now useless, Chi still had a lot more to pick up. Standing up she could only groan.

"Out of all the things that could've happened to me…piece of cardboard shit!"

Chi wanted to shake her fist at the ceiling but she wouldn't. As if her day could get any worse. The cookies were placed on a nearby table in a pile since Chi figured that she could get another box later on. Pushing the trolley she quickly headed out of the academy kitchen, through the swinging doors. By the stroke of bad luck, she wasn't expecting it to happen so quickly. The front of the trolley came into contact with an individual passing by. Only that individual happened to be juggling a stack full of library textbooks, copies of worksheets, tin case of pencils, and a bundle of posters. A shriek from the targeted individual, at the same time everything went flying everywhere. Only the egg tarts had practically flown through the air in the chaotic mess. Chi didn't know what to do. The mess, oh dear…scattered everywhere. Chi slapped herself on the forehead. The egg tarts had landed on the individual.

~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~

"…In the end I had to help Asami-chan get cleaned up. But the professor who I had been helping… told me that it was better to stay away from the kitchen for a while. I had expected Asami-chan to be angry at me about the whole egg tart incident. Only it turned out quite the opposite, in fact she even joked that I should have given her a slice of bacon to go with the egg tarts. Ha, at that moment I knew we were going to become best friends."

By the end of Chi's story everyone had a good laugh. Even Tokiya emitted a lighthearted chuckle and Masato… well he just slightly smiled. Everything was going well between the two groups as minutes passed on quickly. Soon enough everyone had exchanged cell phone numbers. But between Chi and Nanami, the two exchanged business cards.

"Nanami-chan, even though it's listed on your card that you're a composer/manager of **STARISH**, I think you might have to list another occupation."

"Another occupation?"

"Modeling, of course."

"Eh?! I don't know… I'm not…"

"Oh come on. You should totally audition for a **CF**. I'm sure Asami-chan would agree as well."

~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~

When it came down to studying, Asami always followed her five simple guidelines, which she had learned over the past few years.

Ask questions if you don't understand what your working on.

Don't study all the time. Relax, 1-3 hours a day is enough.

Study groups can be helpful to those who need it. It's a great bonus for meeting new people and making new friends.

Take a 5-10 minute break between each study period.

Food, it's not only meant to keep you body in check, its meant for your brain too.

Asami followed her last guideline; she left the dorm and headed directly to the school store. She purchased a few dry goods, a package of freshly prepared sushi, and a small carton of white milk. The sushi and milk would have to satisfy her hunger, since she wanted to leave the rest of her evening looking through the booklet. On her way back she decided to take a break, sitting under the white bandstand she started on the milk first. The two plastic white bags, which contained the dry goods, were on the grass beside her.

"Ah…**everything at the moment seems so peaceful.** Too bad the months ahead are going to be a bit stressful," Thought Asami, taking another sip of her milk.

She set the carton aside, reaching for her sushi. Suddenly she realized that she wasn't alone anymore. A black cat with light green eyes sat on the grass in front of her. Not having any knowledge to where the cat had came from, she held out her right hand, slowly beckoning the animal close to her. All it took was one motion of her hand. The cat was now sitting her lap, slightly purring.

"**Good kitty**. Hmm… I wonder where you came from. Maybe Saotome-san? No, I don't think so. As I recall, he's fonder of lions. Too bad you can't talk. If you could then I'd know where you came from and to whom you belong too."

The cat was pawing at Asami's package of fresh sushi. Everything that Asami had said to the cat went through one ear and out the other. Asami could only sigh in resignation; giving into the actions of the cat she took a piece of salmon breaking it into little bits upon the lid of her container.

"At least I have some company. Interesting little kitty... you remind me a bit of Chi and her older brother, Ikuto. Those two love sushi, but they never get along with each other. Then again they both have catlike features. Chi can be compared to a **feminine domestic cat**, while Ikuto can be compared to a **playboy alley cat**."

Just thinking about the "Tsukiyomi Siblings", Asami smiled. She had last seen Ikuto two years ago at a photo shoot, one that allowed her to grace the cover of a famous fashion magazine. Ikuto did have the habit of appearing out of nowhere unexpected. Whenever Ikuto was around, Chi would become highly protective of Asami, and then the fighting between the siblings would start.

"I wonder where Ikuto is now… Oyy… kitty where are you going? Don't you want some of the milk too?"

Too late, the cat wandered away from Asami, disappearing behind a vast amount of bushes. Right away, Ren appeared with his own booklet in hand. Asami knew the cat couldn't have picked a better moment to wander off somewhere.

"**Well, well, well.** My **sweet rose** this is quite a surprise," Ren Chuckled, "I'm reminded of how we first met like this. Only we're not in Rome, Italy and Hijirikawa isn't here with us."

"**A flirt as always, Jinguji.** Ah… your hair is longer that I remembered… it's great to see you again."

"**Sweet rose**, I could say the same to you. Your always full of surprises yet your appearance has drastically changed so much."

"**So you've noticed**. I guess anyone would. **Long hair** is a style of the past for me. I prefer this haircut for now. But when it's required for modeling I…" Asami paused for a moment, "Jinguji, about what happened back in the principal's office. I hope that you…"

"The whole relationship between Shining Saotome-san and you?" Asked Ren before sitting beside Asami.

"Yes. In the past you've always been curious about the identity of my real guardian. Now you know."

"My **sweet rose**, I know very well at what you're trying to say. No need to fret, Chi-chan did explain your reasons."

"She did? That's odd… well never mind. I'm just thankful, more likely glad that I've got the **issue** off my mind," Asami sighed in relief.

"I guess this means I'll have to start addressing you by the title of sempai from now on."

"**Oh god, no!** I'm already trying to get Toki-toki to stop addressing me with that 'sempai' business. I swear that guy needs to loosen up a bit. For once I'd like to see him smile."

"**~Then how about this? **Instead of the sempai and kouhai routine, we'll address each other without any suffix's."

Asami tapped her chin for a moment, "Unexpected, but I'll go with the flow on that idea."

"**Excellent**. ~ I look forward to working with you from now on, Asami."

"**The same to you, Ren**."

~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~

Location: Tokyo Haneda Airport; VIP Lounge

Time: Close to 5:30 PM

"How in the hell are we supposed to figure out the identity of the person that Saotome-san told us to pick up?! There's hardly anybody here."

"~Now calm down Ryuuya-kun. I'm sure the person will arrive shortly. After all~, Saotome-san did explain to us that the person will recognize us."

"Ringo-chan, we both know that Saotome-san is the type to speak in riddles. What he told us back at the office wasn't a lot to tell from."

"~Yes, yes. But we've always had the patience to put up with Saotome-san."

While Ringo and Hyuuga continued chatting, a young male in his late twenties, carrying a black briefcase, entered the VIP lounge. He held an aura of confidence but his ebony eyes gave off vibes of terror. Although his traditionally long silky black hair was tied back in a long red silk ribbon, it matched quite well with his features. His outfit that he wore; an expensively tailored changshan specifically designed for the male gender. The embroidery of a golden dragon contrasted against a black background, an illusion as if the dragon itself was coiling the very being. The presence of the male caught the attention of other people in the lounge, including Ringo and Hyuuga. The male had no problem spotting the two standing by the bar counter.

"Right on time, as I had expected from the principal to send his two finest teachers. I'm fairly impressed so far. I am Yuudai Huang of the Huang Corporation in China. and , I look forward to working with you both."

"~ , I knew you looked familiar. Lovely ~ to finally meet one of our various sponsors for the concerts that we always hold at Saotome Academy."

"Actually, , that is one of the numerous reasons to why I'm here in Japan. Long story short, I'd like to be quickly escorted to the academy, for I have some business to discuss with the principal."

"Of course, right this way. We have a company car at hand, ready to take you to the academy."

"Thank you, ."

~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~

Location: S.S.A

Time: 6:00 PM

Haruka Nanami couldn't believe at what she was seeing on the screen of her laptop. No it couldn't be true?! She scanned the email… twice. Nanami read the email once more.

' , in regards abooout the meeting earlier. ~ Your daily composer/manager scheeedule had been chaaanged. I've have assigned a new manager for **STARISH**. ~ But don't worrry my dear. ~ Business has been discuuused. I assiiign you as the neeew maaanageeer of Akai **SIREN**. ~ Yeees, a bright neeew path isss already aheeed of you. Haaave a great eveeening!

Sincerrrly, Shining Saotome'


	8. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: All the Scions in the academy, feel the tension in the air!

Date: April 7th, 2012.

Time: 8:00 AM

Early on a Saturday morning, Asami was decked out in a casual outfit consisted of a red t-shirt quoting, "Hate too love me. Love too hate me.", and a pair of white jeans. Although she wasn't wearing her combat boots this time, instead she wore a pair of black worn out sneakers. On a day like this when she didn't have classes to attend, she chose to dress casually and well, very comfortably. Her hair was back to its slightly spiky style since Chi had gelled it around 7:30 AM, before leaving for her own class. Asami had whined that Chi didn't need to fuss over her hair. But as usual Chi had told her "a ladies hair is most important." Knowing Chi too well, it was useless to keep up the whining act. Wandering a hallway aimlessly, Asami instantly heard voices coming from a music room. The voices definitely belonged to STARISH. Sure enough it sounded as though the voices were angry. It wasn't that Asami had meant to listen in, since the door was halfway open.

"Jinguji, because of you our new manager has already attained a bad impression of the group."

"~**Now, now**. Hijirikawa its useless to…"

"Jinguji!"

Deciding that it was time to intervene, she entered the music room, startling the whole group. Asami had her eyes on the two scions, her expression half sarcastic and half serious.

"If you two want to start a fight go outside. **Way too loud**. For sure other students can probably hear the bickering."

There was a gap of awkward silence. Finally, Otoya spoke up.

"G-good morning, Asami-sempai."

"Please…just call me, Asami. **Drop** the 'chan' and the 'sempai'. Anyways-good morning. Er…awkward. Now why are those two over there were **scrapping like alley cats**?"

Tokiya frowned, "Akai-sempai didn't your uncle tell you that he…"

~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~

**SLAM!**

"Saotome-san, you and I need to talk!"

Disruptive entrance. No sign of the principal sitting behind the desk. Only Yuudai Huang sat in the principal's chair, looking over the profiles of STARISH. Asami sighed, taking a seat in a recliner, which was located next to the desk.

"Asami, your uncle isn't here. If you're wondering where he went off to, it just so happens that he left last night, right after we discussed business," Said Yuudai before pouring a cup of tea for Asami.

"Oh…~ **well then** I'll just…"

"He won't be back soon. He's gone overseas."

"**Overseas**, where too?!"

"Canada. Not for business but for a relaxing vacation…don't give me that look. I know what your thinking, so no. I don't have any knowledge to when Saotome-san will come back."

"So he left you in charge of the academy, even with the charge of being the new manager for **STARISH**?"

"No to the first, as for the second…I took it up on my own decision."

"Well, "Asami took a sip of her tea before continuing, "if you weren't left in charge, why are you in the seat of power?"

Yuudai sighed, "I needed a place to work, since I'm looking over your rivals."

"Hyuuga-sempai might **kick you out** for being in the seat of power."

"Asami, I'll have you know that I'm older that your so-called idol-sempai," Yuudai smirked, "Besides I've met better actors than him in the entertainment industry."

"Hey! Hyuuga-sempai is the **number one action star** in all of… Ow,ow! Stub bulling my…cheefs!"

"Seriously your admiration for hasn't faded. Yet your talkative more than ever before."

"Oww…Yuudai that… hurt!"

Seeing that Asami's cheeks were turning a bit red, Yuudai slightly chuckled. It had been such a long time since he had last teased Asami. Yuudai placed the papers in his black briefcase before setting it under the principal's desk. Asami still felt the pinching pain, rubbing her cheeks she glared at Yuudai.

"I apologize for teasing you like that."

"~**Meanie."**

"Still a child I see. Did you have breakfast yet?"

"…Not really."

"Asami, I think I might have to have a little chat with your new manager. After all there a few things she should know about," Yuudai smirked, "For example…your eating habits."

~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~

"**A rose for a rose."**

"**Lame.** Jinguji, what are you doing?"

"My **sweet rose** I am making you a crown of flowers. ~What does it look like I'm doing?"

"I…uh… don't know. But I don't want to see Hijirikawa's expression when he finds out about what you're doing to his **precious flower garden**."

"Don't worry about him, besides he had plenty more to go around."

"Uh…yeah. I'll leave you to you're…**artistic creation**."

"Don't you want the crown, my **sweet rose**?"

"**No thanks**, Jinguji. The stone by the koi pond can have it!"

A young Asami in her teens left Ren in the backyard of the Hijirikawa household, which was located somewhere in Kyoto. She passed by one of the numerous servants before entering a room, which belonged to Masato. The young blue haired teen was sitting on a black cushion, positioned in front of a traditional Japanese lacquer table, folding a sheet of silver paper. Being curious, Asami took a spot beside Masato.

"What are you doing?"

"Origami. Would you like to try?"

"Umm…I would but from seeing you're various models. I don't think I could."

"I can teach you a simple creation. How about an origami heart?"

"**Sounds simple enough.** ~ Teach on, sensei."

It was simple. Through the lesson taught by Masato, Asami had her own blue origami heart at the end of the lesson. She practically squealed in joy. Masato told her that she was pretty good for a beginner before setting aside his own red origami heart.

"That's only because I have an** awesome** sensei. Thank you Hijirikawa, I've learned something new. **Oh shoot, I have to go!** Don't want to be late for my Guzheng lessons with Yuudai."

Asami quickly pocketed her origami heart, giving Masato a kiss she left. Asami's voice yelling at Ren followed afterwards. Already Masato's face matched the color of the origami heart that was left on the table.

~ **Fssst, fssst, fssst** ~

Past memories already resurfacing. Masato sprayed a vase of flowers that he had placed in his room, using a small green spray bottle. His mind a bit occupied at the moment, full of past memories. All revolved around Asami. How time flies by. The relationship between Saotome and Asami, another professional rival band, and a new manager. Surprises unleashed for a whole new year. Masato felt the feelings from the past break through the barrier, when he saw Asami back at the office. Sure enough he knew that the feelings were a whole lot different from what he felt for Haruka. First? Second? Asami was definitely his first love. But it was no problem for him to act normal around Haruka. Confusion. Around Asami, Masato felt those heart pounding awkward sensations. He sighed, placing the spray bottle on his desk, he took out his booklet. The red origami heart almost faded in color marked its spot between the pages of the booklet.

~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~

"Oh boy, 'EKSTASIS: DAY & NIGHT', just by saying it I think it sound more like of a movie title rather than the title for a photo booklet. Don't you think so too, Asami?" Asked Masumi Li.

"Sort of. At least the whole theme is a whole lot different to what we did back then for our debut photo booklet. You won't be complaining about the cold this time."

"Yes," Masumi raised his fist, "Hooray for no pool themes! Hate the cold. So what time do we have to be ready?"

"Well Kento-san emailed me yesterday, detailing that the photographers would be arriving early tomorrow. Should be around 6 AM. The email from Kento-san outlines the whole schedule."

"Oh great…I can totally visualize the amount of coffee that I'll need. Was there anything else important from our Flaming ACE?"

"Nothing else besides the photo shoot schedule. You might as well go to bed early tonight. The photo shoot will definitely be a long one."

"I could totally see it now…our morning pictures of how we really look like every morning to a picture of the group sweating it out in the dance room."

"You think you look bad in the morning?! Every time I wake up I always see Chi with a facial mask on. God, I nearly had a heart attack this morning!"

"~Now that is a hilarious sight to see."

Masumi laughed out loud from the thought of Chi wearing a facial mask, only to have Asami throw one of his stuffed toys at him. Instantly a mini war began between the two, in Masumi's room. When Masumi grabbed one of his pillows, Asami took the chance to dash out of his room, along with his favorite stuffed toy, a green turtle.

"Noona, that not fair!" Masumi yelled, all the while running around a small table, trying to catch Asami, who ran to the opposite side.

"Speaking in Korean won't help you get Yamato back," Smirked Asami holding the stuffed toy behind her back.

"Oh yeah?! Well then… think fast!"

Masumi jumped over the small table, tackling Asami to the floor, which caught her off guard, surprised she shrieked. The stuffed toy along with the pillow had landed under a sofa. Already the two had forgotten about the toy, since Masumi was now focused on tickling Asami. It was no use, Asami couldn't fight her way out, and being ticklish was one of her major weak points. Just like the other members in EKSTASIS, Masumi knew that Asami was the most ticklish around her rib area.

"Eeep…Masumi, stop…it…now!"

"Hmm? Sorry, can't hear you over your squealing!"

"Masumi…eeep!"

Even though the teasing had started, it had to end sometime. The door to the dorm suite opened in which Alexander, Otoya, and Tokiya entered. Upon seeing Masumi on top of Asami, the scene looked a bit awkward. Eyebrows were raised. But Alexander knowing the Asami and Masumi well enough wasn't too surprised to walk in on such a scene.

"Ok…you two. What happened this time?" Asked Alexander not bothering to raise the tone in his voice over Asami's squealing.

"Alex…help me!" Pleaded Asami trying to wiggle away from Masumi.

"Masumi stop tickling Asami. Fun time is over."

"Sheesh…ok. I guess it really did look pretty awkward."

Asami got up from the floor after Masumi headed back to his room with his stuffed toy and pillow. Asami realized that she wasn't the only person alone in the living room with Alexander.

"Now there's no need to jump to conclusions," Asami raised her hands, "What you two saw…well…um… to the point I guess you can say that Masumi and I are the most childish in the group."

"Asami-sempai, again you haven't changed at all."

"Touché, Toki-kun."

~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~

"~ zuó wǎn shuì dé tài shǎohēi yǎn quān zhē bù diào  
bèi shuí shāng yǒu diǎn zāowú suǒ wèi bù zhòng yào…- Cause I'm such a Miss Chic. ~ You've reached Chi's cell phone. But I'm not able to answer your call. So please leave your name and number after the funky beep. ~"

* BEEP *

"Seriously that has to be the worst voicemail for your cell phone. Anyways, I'm in the area nearby. I know what your thinking, but too bad I'm coming to the academy tomorrow. ~I heard about the fascinating news from Nakamura-san. See you tomorrow, little sis."

~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~

Time: 4:00 PM

Ren sat with his back against a marble bench, flipping through one of his textbooks, not that he was really studying the course on the history of pop music. He wasn't too keen on it at the moment. His interest was set upon Asami, who was sitting across from him, with her own textbooks open. Only she had fallen asleep a while ago. Ren wondered if she had fallen asleep because of what she had been reading or from the cause of the warm weather. Then again the rooftop wasn't such a bad place to fall asleep. A light breeze passed by rustling the pages of their textbooks. Quickly Ren caught a paper that flew from one of Asami's opened textbooks. Instead of placing the paper somewhere safe, Ren glance over the details that were printed on the paper.

"EKSTASIS: DAY & NIGHT"

[PHOTO SHOOT SCHEDULE]

[LOCATION: Shining Saotome Academy]

5-7am: Waking up to getting prepared solo shots

7:30am: Breakfast at the cafeteria solo shots

8:30am-12PM: Attending Classes group shots

12:05pm-1pm: Lunch at the cafeteria solo shots

8pm-10pm: Dance rehearsals in the dance studio, group shot

10:30pm-11pm: Light's out! [Solo shots]

[Group photo in front of S.S.A will be taken around 1:30 PM]

Ren placed the paper in one of Asami's textbooks before closing it so it wouldn't fly away. Asami looked pretty peaceful in her sleep. Ren took off his academy jacket before placing it over her shoulders. He could get back to studying, for it would be impolite to wake Asami up from her peaceful slumber.


	9. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: The Photo Shoot & The Annoying Older Brother…

Date: April 8th, 2012.

Time: 5:00 AM

'Oh my Super girl, ni shi wo de Baby girl  
ta kan bu jian ni de mei li, ping fan bei hou de mo li  
Oh my Super girl, wo shi ni de super man  
ni de yan shen rang wo zhao mi  
wei le ni wo shen me dou yuan yi…'

~ THUNK! ~

Asami hit the buzzer on her alarm clock that was left on her nightstand; opening her eyes she realized that she was back in her dorm room. She remembered meeting up with Ren at the rooftop yesterday afternoon to look over their courses and then falling asleep under the warm sun. She couldn't have dreamt about it since Ren's academy jacket was draped over her waist. Even her textbooks were on her desk, neatly stacked. Odd, just too damn odd. If Ren carried her back to her dorm room, how come there weren't any signs of his so called fan girls ready with deadly weapons in hand to murder her? Still too early to focus on the incident, Asami yawned before shaking her head, an action she did every morning to wake herself up. Once she was finished with her daily wake up routine, she got dressed out of her clothes from the day before into a pair of red yoga pants and a simple white t-shirt. She cleaned herself up in the bathroom, making sure that she wasn't going to gel her hair, since she knew that her assigned photographer for the photo shoot would show up soon. Showing a natural appearance without any hair products and makeup on was necessary for a morning picture. But truthfully Asami never wore a lot of makeup. Hair products were more of a demand for her. The most amount of makeup that she wore was when she had acted as the female antagonist when she had co-starred with Hyuuga in a movie. In her opinion, smoky eye shadow and black eyeliner just wasn't her thing. But the shade of black lipstick made her feel mysterious…dominating. Asami departed from the bathroom, the sound of her slippers against the hardwood maple flooring was loud enough for Chi to hear. On Saturday's and Sunday's, Asami had the habit of making her own breakfast; even when she had time to spare she would make her own meals. A glass of freshly squeezed orange juice and a plate of scrambled eggs would have to do at the moment.

"I'll have to give his academy jacket back without grabbing the attention of his numerous fan girls," Asami thought cracking a fourth egg into a white bowl, before mixing it with a little milk.

"Go~od morning, Asami-Chan, "Chi chirped, already full of energy so early in the morning.

"**Good morning**…- oh, no facial mask this time?" Asami asked placing a bit of butter on a pan, before turning the stove on.

"Not this time. I for~got that I used my final one last night. When I have the ti~me next week, I'll go shopping for more of my facial necessities."

"Chi, that is so unlike you to forget about the number of **beauty products** that you have in your room. Something's up, what's wrong?"

When Asami dropped the question, Chi sighed clearly distressed. The butter that was in the pan was halfway melted, sizzling sounds followed soon after. The mixture of the egg yolk and milk was poured into the pan. Chi could tell that Asami was willing to listen to what was bugging her.

"Well…yesterday when I was finished with my first drama class at the end of the day, I came back to my room…"

"Ok, I'm **following** you so far."

"When I came back, I checked my cell phone to see if there was any messages. It turns out there was one message."

"What did the message say?"  
"Actually just by listening to it…ugh…why at this time of year?!" Chi groaned slamming her hands down on the countertop, startling Asami.

"Um…I take it that you either know this person or the message was quite disturbing?"

"Disturbing? No not at all. It's just that…Ikuto is coming…sometime today."

"Oh so that's what was** bugging** you. I thought it was something else."

Chi produced an expression of shock. How could the enchanting siren be so calm?! Asami didn't take notice of Chi's expression since she was flipping the eggs over forming an omelet.

"Asami-chan, this is about my annoying brother, who is coming over to the academy!" Chi exclaimed her arms flailing about.

"**Ok, ok**. So you're older brother is coming to visit. What's the worst that could happen?"

"Uh…hello earth to Asami-chan?! In case you don't remember, but when you met him, he was practically hitting on you!"

"Chi, don't jump to crazy conclusions," Asami sighed, "Besides he wasn't hitting on me. I do recall that the photo shoot with your older brother called for a lot of skin ship."

"Oh. God. Asami-chan you are so dense when it comes down to my older brother."

"Chi…I'm not that dense," Asami rolled her eyes, "You're brother maybe **naughty like an alley cat** but he's just not my type."

"~Oh, then who is your ty~pe? Hmm…would it be someone like, Ren?" Chi teased giving a playful wink.

"Just what are you trying to get at?!" Asami asked pointing the spatula directly at Chi.

"Oh no~thing. But Yuu-chan and Ren seemed pretty pissed off at each other when they dropped you off last night."

"Chi, I know what your thinking. No. There is nothing going on between Ren and I. We're friends nothing more," Asami sighed, "If we were in involved in an **intimate** relationship… the media would've sniffed it out already."

"Ok,ok…stop waving the spatula around! Sheesh, with that speed I should be wearing goggles to protect my eyes."

"Not funny. If I did poke your eyes out I know that I would have a very good reason for doing such an action," Asami smirked.

"Cruel, just too cruel."

Chi placed her hands over her bosom, acting dramatically as if she was wounded. Asami rolled her eyes knowing full well that Chi was always the drama queen. Well at least Chi was back to her old dramatic self instead of being down in the dumps. Asami turned off the stove placing the omelet on a red China plate. Since Chi was already up, she sliced the omelet in half using a small bluish-silver knife. It wasn't so bad of a breakfast for the two. Chi's fancy cutlery was put to good use.

"Break~fast early in the morning tastes so deli~cous. I wish I could cook eggs."

"Chi, we both know that your cooking and baking skills are **horrendous**. But your fashion skills are top notch."

"True…hey remember the time when I tried to steam dumplings back at our old academy?"

"**Oh dear god**, how could I not forget?!" Asami snickered, "Burnt dumplings, the terrible scent, and let's not forget about the smoke alarms that went off before setting off the sprinklers in the lower level of the academy."

"It wasn't that bad!" Chi pouted.

"Whatever you say. I recall that you were banned from the main kitchen that day."

"Ok, so I was banned from the kitchen. But now I don't burn my food. I've learnt my lesson."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you've improved. You still add too much salt or sugar to any dish when it's not required."

"I could improve by practicing."

"Ha, if you did it would be the most **shocking headline** of the century."

"Asami-chan, that's so cruel!"

"But it's the truth my dear vixen."

Chi crossed her arms, pouting to what Asami had said about her culinary skills. If she did improve maybe it would be quite a shock to a lot of people. But at least Chi's culinary skills weren't on the same level as Natsuki's. By the time the ladies had finished their breakfast there was a knock on the door. Chi answered, meeting a lady in her early twenties with short brown hair, blue eyes, quite a contrast to the white sports clothing that the lady was decked out in. Right away, Chi could tell that this lady with an expensive camera slung over one shoulder was here for Akai SIREN. The lady handed Chi a business card before entering the dorm suite with great enthusiasm.

"I'm Sophia Jennings, one of the photographers for the **EKSTASIS **photo shoot. I've been assigned to take pictures of the enchanting siren," Jennings paused for a moment before continuing, "My, my this is lovely! Lovely, just so lovely! Ah…- and it's great to finally meet the enchanting siren! You won't mind if I take a few pictures of you placing the dinnerware away? Fans all alike looove it when they see they're favorite idol in a moment of domestic chores."

Asami continued on with putting away the utensils, which she had thoroughly cleaned, acting natural for the camera. Chi, who stood behind the enthusiastic photographer made a gesture with her right hand. Crazy lady. Asami saw the gesture, she laughed, and only Jennings mistook the laugh as something different.

"Goood ~ hold onto what you're thinking! Show that bright carefree personality…excellent!"

Jennings knew what she was doing even though she was quite the genki type. Chi left the room deciding that there wasn't anything to do for now. She headed in the direction to where the Saotome library was located. The mini-clip on black hat that she wore went well with her black gothic Lolita dress, but every time she took a step the black hat would bob up and down.

~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~

Time: 6:10 AM

Yoshio Watanabe ran his fingers through a damp strand of his light blue hair. He had recently finished his morning shower. Already in his room he finished changing into his academy uniform before slipping on his white ring onto his left index finger. The black circular gemstone in the center gleamed under the sunlight that shone through the window in his room. He treasured the ring more than his infinity-shaped pendant necklace. After all, his older brother gave the ring to him. Even Yoshi, his older brother always wore a ring of similar design, one that Yoshio had given to him long ago. The bond between the two Watanabe siblings was more of friends than brothers. Yoshi Watanabe took after their mother while Yoshio took after their father. Ever since they were born the twins acquired different hobbies, talents, and taste in drink and food. Yoshio grabbed his black converse sneakers slipping his feet in carelessly before exiting his room. Already the photographer assigned to the Watanabe's was taking pictures of Yoshi, who was resting comfortably in the living room sofa. The twins were told from they're photographer, "Act natural and pretend I don't exist."

"Took you long enough," Yoshi said clearly acting as the nagging mother.

"Oh come on brother there is a lot of time before history class begins," Yoshio rolled his eyes before jumping onto Yoshi's back, "Hey, hey. Give me a piggyback to the cafeteria!"

"Stop…it! You're not five years old anymore!" Exclaimed Yoshi almost falling face first onto the floor from the sudden weight.

"But I want a piggyback," Pouted Yoshio giving his older brother an expression of an injured puppy.

"Fine," Grumbled Yoshi, "But only to the entrance of the cafeteria…god…you're heavy."

Yoshio smirked devilishly. Ha, the 'expression of an injured puppy' always worked on his older brother.

~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~

Time: 6:30 AM

Giggles. Squeals. Soft whispers. Masumi Li took a bite of the cake, which Alexander Takahashi held out to him on a fork. The two continued sharing the sweet breakfast while their assigned photographer clicked away. Such fan service early in the morning, sure woke up a lot of females from they're sleep. What a way to shine under the spotlight. Oh boy. Alexander yawned, closed his eyes then rested his head on Masumi's shoulder. Oh. Dear. God. STARISH, Haruka Nanami, and Shibuya Tomochika who crowded a table a few feet away tried to ignore the increase in the volume of giggling and squealing from all around. It was hard not too since the other members in EKSTASIS soon sat with Alexander and Masumi.

"**Piggyback**?" Asami questioned Yoshi, "I don't see how you made it all the way here."

"We didn't," Yoshi adjusted his necktie ignoring the onlookers, "Halfway through the trip we rubbed shoulders with the lockers."

Asami and Masumi laughed only to have Yoshio glare at them.

"It's not funny!"

"Oh come on," Asami snickered, "you have to admit it is quite **funny**."

"After all you're not five years old anymore," Masumi said slightly smirking, "You should be more careful."

"That's what I told him but he didn't listen at all," Yoshi sighed ruffling his younger brother's hair.

"Oh come on…not the hair!" Pouted Yoshio.

"Ok,ok. Well at least you've learnt your lesson."

"Where's the Aoi Vixen?" Masumi asked Asami clearly wondering where the fashionable diva was.

"**Don't know**. She left right after my photographer came."

"Talking about photographers," Said Yoshio, "Doesn't it feel like we're being observed like animals in zoo?"

"Quite…so…act natural," Alexander yawned rubbing his eyes a bit.

"Oh hey Hypnos you're awake," Smiled Yoshi, "Good morning."

"Hnn…morning," Alexander mumbled.

"I think we'll have no problem in acting natural," Laughed Yoshi.

"Also," Yoshio wrapped an arm around Asami's waist, "We could always tease our audience."

Oh. My. God. Cue blood loss from fan girls all around. Asami sighed, at times like these EKSTASIS'S Orpheus can be such a flirt.

~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~

Time: 12:30 PM

A group of females were crowded around Ren. Giggling and squealing at every little word that came from his lips. All the ladies in the group belonged to his fan club that had formed at the start of the New Year. Lunchtime was the time where the ladies could get the most out of seeing they're fave member in STARISH. Only Ren's fan club wasn't the only one blushing or fantasizing, on the other side of the cafeteria Yoshio Watanabe had his own group of females. The photographer who had been assigned to the Watanabe twins, a male in his late thirties, was having a friendly conversation with Yoshi. All the photos that were required to be taken for each member of EKSTASIS was already done. The 'DAY' part of the photo shoot was already done. Only the 'NIGHT' part needed to be fulfilled. Already ahead of the outlined schedule, the 'NIGHT' part would start around 7 PM instead of 8 PM. Alexander and Masumi were hanging out in the courtyard tossing a baseball back and forth. But they're assigned photographer was hanging out with Asami's photographer, somewhere in the academy. Chi was at the library reading up on the history of the academy, since she didn't want to mingle with the crowd of fan girls in the cafeteria. But it was probably the fact that she didn't want to meet up with her older brother. Asami was hanging out with Nanami and Tomochika by the lake, the three were resting on they're backs against the lush green grass, looking up at the clear blue sky. A young male with short blue hair with blue eyes to match entered the cafeteria. Around his neck he wore a choker set with a silver cross. His black academy uniform matched the violin case that he held in his right hand. It had only been a few seconds when the young male appeared, instantly most of the students in the cafeteria took notice of him. Ren also took notice of the young violinist, yet he couldn't help in overhearing a conversation between the violinist and one of the members from his fan club.

"Excuse me."

"Y-yyes?!"

"Do you know where I could find Asami Lee? My dear sister seems to be avoiding me at the moment so I have no clue as to where the enchanting siren is. I was hoping that you could tell me where Asami is."

"O-oh…sorry, but I don't know where Akai-sempai is at the moment."

The female bowed her head in apology before leaving the cafeteria. Ren stood up from his seat and walked over to the young violinist, tapping him on the shoulder to catch his attention.

"I couldn't help overhearing that you're a bit lost to finding Asami. You wouldn't happen to be one of her fans?" Ren asked only to have the violinist raise his eyebrows at him.

"A fan? No. I'm a close friend."

~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~

"…of course I never thought that Masato could be **frightened **that much. But when Ren released the bee that we had captured in a jar. **Oh boy**, that was the loudest that I ever heard him scream."

By the time Asami finished her story, Nanami and Tomochika were laughing. The three were now taking shade under the white bandstand. So far Asami had told stories of the past to Nanami and Tomochika, about the most hilarious moments that occurred in the past between Masato, Ren, and herself.

"Just by hearing you're stories I can't believe that Masato would have an image like that," Said Tomochika wiping the corners of her eyes, tears had formed from the amount of laughter.

"Well, Masato has changed from what I've seen so far. Ren is still his **flirtatious** self," Asami said.

"**Now, now**…what is this that you're saying about me after all these years?" Asked Ren showing up so suddenly with the young violinist in tow.

Asami didn't answer Ren's question, instead she jumped up from where she was sitting, squealing in joy she hugged the young violinist. The violinist hugged Asami back wrapping his left arm around her waist before smiling. Nanami, Ren, and Tomochika were quite shocked at the display.

"Ikuto, it's great to see you again! What in the world brings you to the academy, besides visiting Chi?"

"Asami, you never received the email from my uncle?" Asked Ikuto raising an eyebrow.

"Email from your uncle? No of course not," Asami was definitely confused.

"Oh dear. I guess I'm the messenger," Ikuto smirked, "Asami…my uncle signed me up. I'll be starring in one of you're music video's."


	10. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Cell phone novels & Being Careless…

Date: April 9th, 2012.

Location: S.S.A Library

Time: 10:30 AM

_~ '…quickly pinned underneath him. She felt his desire for her thick throughout the air. The gaze of his light blue eyes held lust as he ran his teeth along her…'~_

"Ren…Ren! Whatever you are reading on your cell phone please put it away. This is a **study session** so you better look like your studying or you might have Hyuuga-sempai clawing at your throat," Asami whispered.

"I would my de~ar, Asami. But this I find is oddly amusing," Ren said holding his cell phone in hand while scrolling down the screen.

"Well I don't. Whatever you are reading, stop it. But if you want to get caught by Hyuuga-sempai, I won't be the one at fault," Asami placed her binder aside starting on a worksheet, with a pencil in hand.

"My dear Asa~mi, we'll be the ones at fault," Ren moved in closer to Asami, since he was sitting beside her. He wore his academy jacket that Asami had returned to him the night before.

"Ok, Ren…stop right there. A lady does need her personal space."

"What's wrong? ~ You look a little pale. **Sweet rose**, did you get enough sleep?"

"Not much. Hmm…the photo shoot ended around 12:30 this morning and then there was Chi arguing…no…more like yelling into her phone at Ikuto, which lasted about two more hours. Ren, don't look at me like that…I know that Chi may sound a bit crazy but she has her best moments," Asami smiled.

Ren frowned, "You should try to get some rest. The school trip is coming up next week along with the filming of your music video. You might…"

"**Faint? Fall ill? Die a thousand deaths?!** Seriously Ren, I know how to take care of myself. You should try to study," Asami took Ren's cell phone, taking a quick glance at the screen, she instantly shut it off before setting it on her binder, "And please don't look up any more erotic mobile novels that are based on us. I have no clue as to why you discovered it. Just gross."

"I found it amu~sing. Hmm, how did it go?" Ren smirked, "Oh… _'Her legs were entangled in the silk sheets. He positioned himself on top all the while…_'"

"Ren!" Asami shouted only to receive a glare from the librarian who was in the area.

A shade of red dusted Asami's cheeks, clearly she was embarrassed. Asami whispered an apology before packing up her school supplies into her shoulder bag. Ren was definitely amused by Asami's outburst, pocketing his cell phone he stood up from his seat, ready to head out of the library with Asami.

"Ren…you may think I'm embarrassed about that 'side'. I'll have you know that if I was in such an intimate relationship. **I would be the one on top**," Asami teased adding a playful wink.

Oh. Dear. God. The enchantress sure had the flirtatious playboy already blushing.

~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~

Location: S.S.A Cafeteria

Time: 12:25 PM

Already finished her lunch, Nanami looked over the details of the monthly schedule that was handed to her by Yuudai Huang. The pristine white paper had the details of Akai SIREN's important events for the rest of the month. Yuudai told Nanami that she would be given next month's schedule at the next meeting, which was coming up this Wednesday. When she had met the Chinese scion in the courtyard yesterday in between photo shoots, she mistook him as an older sister of Asami Lee. Nanami was quite embarrassed afterwards when Asami had told her that Yuudai wasn't her 'older sister', but a very close person who she viewed as more likely of an 'older brother.' On top of that Yuudai was the new manager of STARISH. Asami and Yuudai were amused at the mistaken gender on Nanami's part. The rest of EKSTASIS were also amused. Although Masumi had told Nanami that she shouldn't be embarrassed, since she wasn't the only person in the group who thought Yuudai was a female at first glance. With a pen in hand, Nanami flipped open her academy agenda, jotting down the important dates.

'April 11th-12th: **EKSTASIS** and **STARISH** monthly meeting [7-9 PM in the principal's office]

April 17th: '**Bridal Fantasy'** clothing photo shoot with Kurosaki-sempai and Mikaze-sempai, at Yoyogi Koen park [10 AM-2 PM]

April 21st-24th: Filming of music video's and behind-the-scene footage at Celestial Passion Island

April 30th: The release of Akai **SIREN**'s first mini album. Promotional event at the Tokyo Department Store in Shibuya [4 PM - 4:30 PM]

~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~

Location: Somewhere outside on the S.S.A grounds

Time: 5:50 PM

Yuudai had his arms crossed, dressed in a vibrant 'Yin & Yang' changshan, he observed the students in gym class struggle through the big obstacle course. Under the warm sun Yuudai was standing by the red and white football bleachers, a few feet away he could see Asami, who was wearing the S.S.A gym uniform. Asami helped Tomochika climb over a wall in which Tomochika had to grab a rope on the other side in order to continue on. A lot of teamwork in pairs was required for the obstacle course. Yuudai could tell that half of the students in the gym class had failed the first part of the obstacle course. Swinging from bar to bar over a large pit filled with a yellowish-green mixture, once someone fell in they couldn't get out, until one of the teachers came to they're aid. Natsuki and Alexander were two of the students who had failed the first part. Poor Alexander, nodding off to sleep while Natsuki struggled to keep him from falling face first into the sticky mixture. Laughter and squeals of excitement were heard from the pit as the students tried to get out of the sticky mixture. Tomochika threw the other end of the rope over the wall for Asami to catch, in doing so Asami climbed up the wall quickly reaching the other side. The two continued on with the obstacle course. Masato and Tokiya were already ahead of the two. As for Chi and Ittoki, they were following close behind Asami and Tomochika. Yuudai checked the time on his black pocket watch, it was getting close to 6 PM. Dinner would have to wait.

~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~

Location: S.S.A; Nurse's office

Time: 7:30 PM

"You should have been more careful in crossing that beam! Now I'll have to notify Ms. Nanami and Saotome-san about your injury!" Snapped Yuudai, as he disinfected the cut on the left side of Asami's forehead with a cotton swab.

Asami sweat dropped, "Yuudai…ow…it's not that bad. No big deal. I can cover it up. I'll just have to leave my bangs…"

"Not that bad?! You fainted after Masato caught you!" Yuudai slammed the cotton swab on the table in the nurse's office in anger, "I think you should postpone the release of your album."

"I will do no such thing! Stop freaking out over a small flesh wound!...Like I broke my leg…look, I get how the whole incident freaked you out. Of course anyone would faint falling from such a height," Asami placed her hands on top of Yuudai's lap, "I admit I was a bit reckless in crossing the beam. I'll try to be more careful…ok?"

"Fine," Murmured Yuudai placing a kiss upon the other side of her forehead.

"Good…try not to freak out next time."

"You know that I can't fully promise that I'll be able to control my anger next time."

Yuudai left the nurse's office to get a drink for Asami. The bell tolled signaling the end for after school club meetings. Asami sighed; the cut that she had received from a moving object while crossing the beam wasn't that big. Only if she hadn't fainted afterwards Masato had caught her just in time, Yuudai wouldn't have lost his temper. Then again, Yuudai would lose his temper over any type of injury inflicted upon Asami. There were times in past where Asami was greatly involved in any kind of sport. At the age of six, she once played a game of basketball against her uncle only to receive a bruise under her right eye. Saotome was way to competitive at his age. Asami had cried from the bruise that was inflicted upon her, all the while ignoring her uncle who tried to calm her down by purchasing a mountain of cupcakes. No use. In the end Yuudai had popped the basketball before throwing it into the pool of the Saotome mansion. The basketball court in Saotome mansion was soon demolished. In it's place a tropical greenhouse was built. Baseball, racquetball, soccer, and even boxing, Yuudai had banned the sports for almost a year from the Saotome mansion. Until Asami finally talked him out of it, telling him that, 'Saotome-san is becoming utterly moody. He's also becoming more bothersome than before. I can't focus on my studies if he keeps on barging into my room uninvited.' Next year when Asami turned seven Yuudai began to teach her Tai Chi. Asami couldn't blame Yuudai for being too over protective, he did belong to the Huang clan. Even though he was born with a silver spoon in his mouth and raised from birth to be the leader, ever since Asami could remember Yuudai was her butler/tutor. But the whole order of the Huang clan protecting and serving the Lee family for many generations upon the basis of master and servant relationship…it wasn't like that at all. The bond between the two was more of an 'older brother' and 'younger sister' relationship. Throwing the cotton swab into the garbage container, Asami began searching the wall cabinets for a box of band-aids. Humming an improvised tune until there was a knock at the door.

"Excuse me for interrupting," Masato entered carrying a box of mini melon buns setting it on the table, "I see that you're already awake. Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes… a little embarrassed though that Yuudai had to scold me. But I'm feeling quite well. Are you ok? Well…um…on the incident that I was being such a fool and that you had to be my knight in shining armor."

"I'm fine."

Asami smiled, relieved to hear from Masato that he wasn't injured in any way.

"Thank goodness. I was worried that I would have to stand up against your fan girls if you were injured."

"Asami, I am sure that you will have no problems with any of the students in this academy."

"Really? I doubt that."

"…"

When Asami finally found a box of band-aids, Masato had helped her in placing a band-aid over the cut. Just from the slightest touch, Masato's fingertips were tingling. Her skin was delicately smooth and even her hair was irresistibly soft. He did notice a thin small scar that ran across her left cheek, but said nothing about it. An old flesh wound, since when was that scar inflicted upon her? Asami politely thanked Masato before brushing her bangs over the band-aid so it didn't show. In response, Masato smiled pointing to the box of mini melon buns, telling her to be more alert about her health, then left the office. Oh dear. If Asami had been more observant to those around her, she would have noticed the shade of red that dusted the young pianist's cheeks when he had left the office.


	11. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Observations, Special Events, & Upcoming Birthdays…

Date: April 10th, 2012.

Location: S.S.A; second level; 2-C; the tea club

Time: 11:00 AM

Masato Hijirikawa and Masumi Li were seated on their knees, across from each other. The lovely scent of matcha tea hung in the air, which came from a ceremonial tea bowl that Masato had prepared earlier. Masumi took a sip of the matcha tea after he had turned the bowl around a few times in his hand. A warm sensation instantly filled his stomach. Masumi placed the bowl in front of him, then gave a polite bow, giving thanks for the tea. Masato bowed back before taking the ceremonial tea bowl.

"Masato, aside from the fact that you saved the enchanting SIREN. Since everyone has been talking about the whole incident since yesterday evening," Masumi raised an eyebrow in question, "You like her, right?"

"W-what…"

Masato was shocked to hear such words coming from EKSTASIS'S Mercury. Stuttering like a bumbling fool. Masato lost track of what he was about to say. Masumi laughed running a hand through a strand of his long dark purple hair, which hung loosely by the side of his face. He had tied back the other strands of his hair into a ponytail using his usual indigo colored elastic hair band. Masato noticed that Masumi's light purple eyes sparkled when he laughed. Oh. Boy. The 'kid' in EKSTASIS was poking fun at the pianist in STARISH. Masumi wiped a tear from the corner of his eye from the amount of laughter he had. It was priceless to see Masato loose his composer. Masumi placed a blue jelly confection onto his dessert plate.

"Don't worry, man…I'm not going to interrogate you about you're past. I maybe the kid in the group, but I'm not the only member who can be really observant to those around, from where I stand," Masumi sliced the blue jelly confection into three slices using a small decorative knife, "But from what I've heard and seen about you so far, you're the type who chooses to stand by on the sidelines. Even when it comes down to the enchanting SIREN."

"Masumi, if it's advice that…"

"Man, I'm not finished…listen, Asami may be a very surprising kind of gal to the rest of us, since she's changed a lot from the last time you've seen her. Asami and you are the complete opposite of each other. Even with Yuudai in the picture, he can be very intimidating if you cross the line. For now all I can say is that…I'll be rooting for you," Masumi smiled, "The enchantress needs a man like you to support her through thick and thin."

After Masumi finished his speech, he left the room. For the very first time in his life Masato didn't know what to say. The blue jelly confection was still left on the plate uneaten. Masato sighed eyeing the sweet red cherry that was on the plate next to the jelly confection.

~ Hush, hush, hush~

Listen, my advice is easy to follow.

Sit back, relax, and shut away the noise.

I'll help you with you're problems.

All you have to do is listen…

~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~

Time: 1:30 PM

'xxx Annual Saotome Academy Special Event xxx

Sign up today for the Mr. and Mrs. Saotome Contest!

Anyone can join or vote for they're favorite prince and princess.

~Grand prizewinners will shine! ~

[Voting ends on April 18th, 2012. Winners will be announced on May 5th, 2012.]'

"Well this is new," Said Tomochika, looking at the blue sheet posted on the bulletin board that was pinned over an entry box.

"Oooohh…looks interesting! This is something that I definitely can't pass over."

Chi wrote down a couple of names on a small piece of paper before dropping it into the entry box. The two recently finished their drama class; walking through one of the hallways they had caught sight of the entry box, before heading off to their next class. It was the type of event that Chi couldn't ignore; after all it was a contest. When Chi had read the text upon the blue paper, an idea had already popped into that crazy mind of hers. It was a contest where any student could join, even just for the fun of it.

"You're entering the contest?" Asked Tomochika.

"Tomo-chan, no, no, no. I didn't enter my own name. ~ I voted for my pri~nce and prin~cess to win this contest. When there's an event like this at our academy, I'll just have fun at the sidelines," Chi smirked.

~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~

Time: 1:35 PM

Asami felt a shiver shoot down her spine. She raised her head from the worksheet that she was reading over in class. Hyuuga stood at the front of the classroom going over a few questions. Ren sat beside her, instead of listening to what the teacher was saying he was doodling on a blank piece of paper. Syo, Tokiya, and Yoshi were taking notes just like the other students in the classroom. Except for Yoshio, who was flipping through a sports magazine that he had hidden behind his history textbook.

"Hmm…I know that Yoshi already went out shopping yesterday with Chi for a birthday present for Alexander. Masumi already has his present ready too. I don't know about Asami…maybe later on…no…a new baseball glove would be great for the nocturnal emperor," Thought Yoshio highlighting a page in the sports magazine.

~ P – A – R – T – Y ! ~

Whoa, whoa, whoa.

Tell the DJ to turn it up!

We'll dance till' the sun comes up!

~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~

Time: 7:00 PM

"Noona!" Exclaimed Masumi barging into Asami and Chi's dorm suite with Alexander right behind him.

Asami was in the kitchen removing a fresh batch of chocolate chip cookies from the oven, while Chi was in the living room making readjustments to a new dress that she recently purchased online.

"Gah…- ouch!" Chi winced in pain, blood already forming from the finger where she had pricked herself with a needle, "God damn it, Mercury! Don't barge in like that!"

"Whoops…sorry my Aoi vixen." Apologized Masumi before he took a seat on a bar stool, beside Alexander near the kitchen counter.

"Jeez you're such a Hot-shot, barging in like that!" Chi growled shaking her bloody finger at Masumi.

"Chi, please stop waving your finger around," Asami sighed, "I don't want the cookies to be soaked in your blood."

"Fine," Chi snapped before heading off to the bathroom.

Asami sighed, taking off the oven gloves before grabbing a pack of clear plastic bags from a wall cabinet. Chi would probably get over the needle-pricking incident. Masumi reached for one of the freshly baked chocolate chip cookies, only to have his hand slapped away from the cookie sheet by Asami.

"Asa~mi!" Masumi pouted.

"Not now. Only until the cookies cool down, then Alex and you can have a few."

"Hnn…cookies," Alexander murmured before nibbling on a strawberry pocky that he took from a jar on the kitchen counter.


	12. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Dance Practice & Cookies Of Friendship …

Date: April 11th, 2012.

Location: S.S.A; Main dance studio

Time: 11:30 AM

~ Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa ~

In this moment of time… ~ la, la, la, la, la, la

Hey friends, just relax.

Forget past pain and sorrows.

Just free your mind.

Enjoy all future joys.

~ Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa ~

Asami sang the lyrics out while holding her water bottle, which she was using as a prop. Instrumental pop music was blaring out from the silver stereo. Alexander, who stood beside her in the middle of the dance studio, continued on with the next lyrics. An older female dressed in violet colored clothing, stood a few feet away, arms crossed, her facial expression serious while observing the two. Alexander, without a prop in hand, moved in sync to the dance moves that Asami was doing.

~ Listen up, listen up, listen up! ~

Gather together.

Bring out all your friends.

Release your mind.

Relax your soul.

Enjoy what you do the most!

~ Listen up, listen up, listen up! ~

By the end of the song, Asami and Alexander had smiles on their faces matching their poses. The older female turned off the silver stereo, clearly satisfied with the performance from the two. Her jade earrings dangling back and forth, gleamed under the studio lights, quickly she ran a hand through her aqua colored hair.

"All the movements from the both of you are now completely in sync. But make sure that the practice that you've done so far these past five days don't go down the drain. I'll be heading back to Tokyo **STARDOM**, since I've finished what I've been paid to do."

"Thank you Chie-sempai, for helping us with the dance choreography," Asami said bowing politely towards Tokyo STARDOM'S top dance choreographer.

"Hnn…thank you Chie-sempai…for…your hard work," Alexander said, already back to his sleepy state.

"No problem at all. I was only doing my job. Asami-chan and Alex-kun, I hope to see the final outcome on Music Station in May, as well as the music videos. I wish you the both the best of luck."

"I have a feeling that we'll need it," Asami sighed, "May is going to be a busy month."

~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~

Location: S.S.A Courtyard

Time: 1:20 PM

"Delicious, I can taste the sweet~ness of the chocolate melting…"

"Natsuki, you idiot! Eating one of Nanami-chan's cookies without asking her first!" Shouted Syo.

"Syo, it's alright…if your still hungry Natsuki, you can have a few more."

"Sorry Haru-chan, Syo-chan's right. I shouldn't have taken one of your cookies without asking you first."

The three were seated at a picnic bench under one of the sakura trees. They're conversation continued around the issue of the cookie, until Ren decided to show up taking his place beside Nanami. His fan club, as always, stood a few feet away by the entrance of the cafeteria, giggling and squealing at the sight of they're favorite idol. Ren ignored the background noise, focusing his attention to the conversation that his friends were in.

"My **little lamb**, has baking become one of your new hobbies?" Asked Ren eyeing the chocolate chip cookies on top of Nanami's binder, that was kept in a clear plastic bag.

"O-oh…no, I didn't bake these. The cookies were given to me by Asami-chan."

"Hmm. So the sweet rose knows how to bake."

"I wasn't expecting her to do such a thing," Nanami smiled, "When Asami-chan came to this academy…I was scared of her at first but after knowing her for a few days, she has become a really good friend."

Ren chuckled slightly all the while smiling. He could tell that Nanami already felt comfortable with her new position as the manager of Akai SIREN. Sure enough there was a newfound friendship between Asami and Nanami.

~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~

Location: S.S.A; One of the recording studios

Time: 9:30 PM

"Masato, you know you really didn't have to help me out," Asami said placing her signature on the page of a 'Re – **SIREN**' photo booklet, "I can do this by myself."

"I don't mind helping you out," Masato said handing Asami another photo booklet, "Of course Jinguji would have been in my place, but he lacks concentration."

"The relationship has changed a lot between Ren and you."

"Yes, it has. A lot has changed in the past few years since you left, Asami."

"Hmm…true. Ah, I even heard from Ren that you have a younger sister."

"Yes. Her name is Mai-chan, she is turning seven this year," Masato smiled, "She likes your song, **'Clouded Nemesis'**."

"I'm flattered. Maybe in the future, I could meet your younger sister."

"Mai-chan would like that. It would be nice for grandfather to see you again."

"Your grandfather…from my past memories he was quite the calm individual."

"He still is. Asami, there is something that I've been waiting to ask you about."

"Yes, Masato. What is it?"

Asami capped the permanent marker before diverting her attention to Masato. The atmosphere within the room had turned serious.

"The scar across your left cheek. I know that I shouldn't be asking you about it, but I find that it has been bugging me, ever since that evening in the nurse's office. How was the scar inflicted upon you?"

"Oh…this? It's nothing much. **Just an old flesh wound**," Asami waved her hands slightly, "Really Masato…it is! Stop looking at me with that expression. Sheesh, Yuudai must already be rubbing off on you."

"I apologize, "Masato sighed, "Your other injury…I mean…cut, is it alright?"

"Oh, the cut should be fully healed by next week."

"I'm glad too hear that."

Throughout the rest of the evening, Masato continued helping Asami with her first mini album photo booklets. Only fifty more were left to sign and pack up in cardboard boxes.

~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~

[Ren's P.O.V; more likely what is going on in that mind of his…]

Another year. The final year that is, of being a senior student in this cra~zy academy. Yet I thought it was only going to be another successful year for **'STARISH.'** Who would've guessed that **'EKSTASIS'** would get along with **'STARISH.'**? What a surprise. Dai-kun said at the meeting that he was expecting the best out of us. Something about that man really irritates me. Demanding perfectionist? No, not even close. More like a shadow that clings to Asami. Not that I can't lose my cool whenever he's around. I remember to when I was just a teenager, Asami would always wait for Dai-kun to pick her up afterwards, whenever she came over to my household to visit me. Then again…Asami has grown up into a fine young lady. She still has that **fei~sty** attitude. But after all these years, she still can't even see through Hijirikawa's façade. Even Hijirikawa still can't express his feeling of **lo~ve** towards Asami. My **sweet rose**, when you suddenly come back into our lives…those past feelings and memories are being rekindled. Even after all the teasing, do you see me as a man, who is willing to change his lifestyle just for you? You're already a lady but to me you're a **forbidden flower**. My **sweet rose**, every time I think that you're within my grasp, you're always a step ahead of me. ~ You always have been full of surprises.


	13. Omake 1

OMAKE #1: Reading into the mind of Alexander Takahashi, our lovely Hypnos… 04/04/2013

OMAKE #1: Reading into the mind of Alexander Takahashi, our lovely Hypnos…

Date: April 12th, 2012.

"Hey birthday boy wake up!"

Ugh…who chooses to enter my dream world uninvited?! Oh…it's you, Masumi. Maybe the shade of darkness will shut you out. Hmm. Fluffy. Warm. Comfortable. One baby lamb jumping over a fence, two baby lambs jumping over a clover patch, three baby lambs jumping over a barrel, four…

"Oyy! Nocturnal Emperor, wake up! ~ If you don't, I'll bring in tomatoes that…"

Ok, ok…I'm up! Oh so very sleepy. Annoying little twerp. I should've known that he would barge into my room. Sleepy. Sleepy. Sleepy. That's odd. I don't remember leaving a bunch of packages on my bed. Wait a minute. One red, two blue boxes, one purple, and another one wrapped in black and blue paper…I think I know now…going to sleep sounds a lot better right now. Why doesn't the Hot-shot leave early for his class?!

"There's another package in the living room, Alex. It was too big to be placed on your bed. I think it's from your Cousin Eugene, since it came directly from New York by air mail…"

Do you ever stop talking? How I put up with you, even after all these years…I don't even know myself. Maybe if I wrap my black fleece scarf around my ears…right now…I can get back to my sweet little dream world.

"…and that one is from me. Oh, you should open it!"

No use. I can still hear Masumi's energetic voice. Birthdays…bah! But then again the occasion are a cause for celebration.

"Ah. Hnn. A Kat - Tun cd. Thank you, Masumi."

"I knew you'd like it. It's they're most recent one."

"Hnn. You…know my tastes very well."

"Of course I would. Well I'll see you later. Ringo-sensei will get angry at me again if I'm late for gym class."

"Hurry…up then."

A Kat – Tun cd from Masumi, traditional Chinese wooden flute from Asami, a baseball glove from Yoshio, headphones from Yoshi, and a pair of funky socks from Chi. Hmm. Great gifts. I'll have to thank them later. Sleepy. Sleepy. Sleepy. One baby lamb jumping over a fence, two baby…


	14. Omake 2

OMAKE #2: The Scion of the Huang Clan, his past & his present…

When Yuudai saw his father murdered by a member of the Chinese mafia, it happened on Christmas day. He was only nine years old at the time. Half of him died that day, forming the Yin side to his personality. After his father's death his mother, Mei Chang abandoned him, leaving him under the care of his grandfather. Yuudai realized the truth. His mother never loved him…ever since he had been born. The pocket watch, which belonged to his deceased father, became his most valued possession. Yuudai slowly faded into a colorless world. Tears were not shed over the loss of his parents; only a physical barrier around his heart took the place.

~ From past to present ~

In the next month on January 15th, it became official throughout the entire clan; Yuudai was the leader of the Huang Clan. His grandfather began to teach him the required skills. Being independent, among other things. Yuudai began to form his own group of allies, often making enemies in the business world. Four years of training for Yuudai quickly passed on by. Shanghai, China transforms into a location of business for Yuudai.

~ From past to present ~

At a conference in Kyoto, Japan, Yuudai was first introduced to a young Asami Lee. She was only three years old at the time. Upon meeting Asami and her parents, his grandfather told him that he'd be the one to serve and protect Asami. Yuudai slowly began to break down that physical barrier around his heart, fading out of the colorless world.

~ From past to present ~

It was a shock to the citizens of Japan and all throughout parts of Asia, to hear the tragic news of Asami's parents. Two deaths. Car accident. The paparazzi were to blame. Two of the greatest celebrities in showbiz would be remembered throughout history. But to a four years old child, such as Asami, she never fully understood the concept about death. Yuudai made an oath, from that point on he would be the one for Asami. Protect her. Not as her servant, but more likely as an older brother. A few months later, Shining Saotome allowed Yuudai to move into the Saotome mansion with Asami.

~ From past to present ~

In attending a political banquet overseas, Yuudai was reunited with his mother. Discovering that his mother was a debuting actress and already remarried. Oh how he hated the one who had abandoned him. Asami soon heard about his past, in his place she cried. Yuudai learned of sympathy.

~ From past to present ~

Months drag on by. Yuudai soon begins tutoring Asami. Patience is the key. While he spends his time with Asami, his grandfather takes care of business back in Shanghai, China.

~ From past to present ~

Yuudai travels overseas to the United States in attending university. From ages 20 – 24 he majors in business management at Yale University. In the end he obtains an M.B.A. After graduating from Yale, he spends a few more years in the United States, forming contracts with other corporations, making a few enemies along the way. Until Shining Saotome contacts Yuudai unexpectedly, breaking the news regarding about Asami. Yuudai instantly travels back to Tokyo, Japan.


	15. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Wedding pictures, Holding onto a Secret, & a Mysterious Individual…

A/N: Already watched the first episode of the second season of UtaPri. Too. Much. Chibi-cuteness. I love the sempai's already. I'm totally favoring Ai Mikaze and Ranmaru Kurosaki. Oh. My. God. For sure, the second season further on in the future will have me writing, typing, and spewing out ideas. Love Masato's Chibi version. But Masato, please don't start cleaning my basement…it's fine the way it is. Touch. My. Books. You die.

Disclaimer: I don't own UtaPri and any other merchandise. I only own my various OC's and the lyrics to they're songs.

Chapter Ten: Wedding pictures, Holding onto a Secret, & a Mysterious Individual…

Date: April 17th, 2012

Location: Yoyogi Koen Park

Time: 10:45 AM

Ai Mikaze, the senior of Syo Kurusu and Natsuki Shinomiya from the previous year at S.S.A, stood near one of the ponds in the spacious Western styled park, watching the cast, crew, and the photographer for the photo shoot, hard at work. He had arrived with Ranmaru Kurosaki, on the dot of 10:00 AM for the **'Bridal Fantasy'** photo shoot. Earlier on the set the cast and crew had followed orders by the photographer to have everything ready. Chi had styled Asami's hair and even filled in the role as her makeup artist. Haruka Nanami was on standby watching the whole process. Ai and Ranmaru were both whisked away to a tent, changing into their own assigned tuxedos. By the time the two had exited the tent ready for the photo shoot, Asami was already getting her picture taken. Asami wore a short backless dress, light pink in color. The wedding dress that she wore matched the bouquet she held in her right hand. Makeup was light in application, her hair was let down but slightly wavy on either side of her face. But her lotus tattoo on the back of her right shoulder was fully exposed to the audience. Nanami was shocked to see that the enchanting SIREN had been inked. A shade of red dusted Nanami's cheeks, only to have Chi pat her on the shoulder. Ranmaru stood beside Asami, getting their pictures taken. The tuxedo that he wore was black and silver, matching the rock and roll personality of his. Silver studs were embedded along the front of his collar. Ai's tuxedo was quite the opposite in color, light blue and white. Ai wore a light blue bow tie matching the handkerchief in the front pocket of his tuxedo jacket, which was white just like the pants he wore.

"Great, Kurosaki-san!" Exclaimed the photographer, "Now I'd like you to walk alongside Lee-chan…excellent, now both of you hold hands. Yes! Great, now act as though you two are watching the sun rise…good, good!"

After a few more flashes from the camera the photographer told Ranmaru that he was finished with his photo shots. Ai was called up next. The photographer told him to sit on a park bench beside Asami.

"Now Lee-chan, I'd like you to rest your head on Mikaze-san's shoulder. Close your eyes as though you're sleeping. Mikaze-san…please smile. Remember, I want to capture a photograph that illustrates a sweet moment of a newlywed couple."

Ranmaru gave a snort towards what the photographer had said to Ai. Yeah right. As if Ai Mikaze could smile for a picture. Ranmaru headed over to the tent, excusing himself from the photo shoot. He could do with some sleep.

~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~

Location: S.S.A Daycare

Time: 12:35 PM

"Pirate…I wanna be one!"

"No…Cowboys and Indians!"

"Fairies…all the pretty dresses!"

"Read book! Read book!"

"I wanna play tea party!"

Huge class. Children. Mixed age range. Demanding. Pulling. Screaming. Crying out loud when least expected. Energetic. Tokiya and Syo were the only ones in all of STARISH who were having trouble with the youngsters. Tokiya was becoming exhausted from running back and forth in between classrooms helping the Daycare teachers tending to babies. Already his white shirt was caked with baby food and those dreaded pee stains. Syo was already being picked on. A couple of kids had tied him to a broom stick telling him that he was a princess waiting to be rescued by a prince on horseback. Dragon? Oh yes, there was a dragon, a stuffed toy. Ren had no problems; already he was reading the fairytale of 'Snow White' to a group of young girls, ages 4-6. Hijirikawa was teaching another group on how to create an origami hat. Outside of the daycare, Natsuki was with Ittoki playing a game of soccer with the rest of the youngsters. Carefree. Happy. Energetic. Yuudai stood at the entrance of the room watching the members who were struggling with the youngsters. A few days before, Yuudai had signed STARISH up for this babysitting job. He had observed each member; mainly what would make them break down under pressure. By choosing to stand in the background while complete chaos goes on, Yuudai managed to find out a few of they're secrets. One of the secrets came as a surprise to Yuudai. Who would've known that Otoya Ittoki was the son of Shining Saotome? ~ It's such a small world full of endless secrets to be discovered. There was a huge resemblance between the two. Upon discovering the secret, Yuudai decided that he would break the news to Asami, when the time would be right. For now he would keep a closer eye on Otoya Ittoki. Even though the two were cousins, Yuudai would not let Otoya become an obstacle in Asami's life.

~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~

Location: S.S.A; Main gymnasium

Time: 2:45 PM

Yoshio Watanabe dribbled the basketball while running past a few of his classmates that were on the other team. The calling and shouting of names were heard throughout the Saotome gymnasium. Other students, who had come early to watch the game, sat on the red and white bleachers. Most of the female students in the bleachers were focusing they're attention on the younger Watanabe twin. The eldest didn't take notice of the huge crowd, since he was preoccupied at the moment in blocking another player.

"~Like bee's to honey. I'll probably be the death of them," Thought Yoshio slightly smirking.

A loud cheer erupted from the bleachers when Yoshio had dunked the basketball through the hoop before the last buzzer went off. The game was finally over. Yoshio and his classmates including his older brother had won the game. Hi-fives and friendly congratulations were exchanged between the two teams. Now that the game was over the boys headed over to the locker rooms. Everything was quiet afterwards the students had left the gymnasium. Someone walked out from behind the black curtains that led to the backstage storage room.

"Interesting, those two are quite the opposite. The other members in EKSTASIS will bring STARISH to a whole new level. Shining Saotome was right. Maybe I'll stick around for a few more months," Thought this mysterious individual as he slipped backstage once more.


	16. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own the lyrics to Jay Chou's song, 'Ju Hua Tai.' I only own my various OC's and they're awesome songs.

Chapter Eleven: Dropping a few hints on an upcoming mini album…

Date: April 19th, 2012.

Location: N.J.L Radio Station, somewhere in Shibuya, Tokyo

Time: 1:30 PM

"Good afternoon to all our listeners! This is Yuri Tanazi, you're afternoon radio host for N.J.L. Sit back, relax, and don't turn that dial for today's afternoon program. If you do, you're going to miss out on an interview with one of Japan's leading female vocalist…Akai SIREN! Hold onto you're hats! Akai SIREN is in the building! ~ Welcome, Akai SIREN, to station N.J.L."

"Thank you Tanazi-san. I'm glad to be here."

"It's great to finally meet one of Japan's top female vocalists. How does it feel to be back in Japan, after the grand concert that you performed back in the United States, with your members?"

"Well…I can say that I'm glad to be back at home where I'm more comfortable."

"Sounds like you had your schedule full when you were in the United States."

"It was busy, since I was also attending an academy overseas at around the same time the concert was being scheduled. But if I had the chance again I would love to travel back to the United States."

"Maybe through another concert you could travel to the United States."

"Ha, ha. That's true. But at the moment I'll be busy in completing my first mini album."

"Akai SIREN, from what I've gathered from the articles that were released through Tokyo STARDOM'S website, is that all of the songs on your album were composed and written by yourself. Tell me. What can you're fans expect through the release of your first mini album? Which is titled, 'Re – SIREN', soon to be released on April 30th."

"Hmm. I guess more of a feminine side to myself. It will be a complete image change that's for sure. I think more of a wild party nightlife theme. Viewers can expect to see it through the release of one of my music videos, which will be released some time in May."

"Interesting. It sounds like you'll be showing more of a mature side through your songs. Is it true that the music video, which you'll be working on next week, soon to be released next month, that the rest of the members in EKSTASIS will have they're own cameo's?"

"You've done you're research well, Tanazi-san. Yes that is correct, the other members in EKSTASIS will also appear in the music video, along with another band."

"Oooohh…the suspense keeps on building! Can our listeners know the name of the other band?"

"Sorry. No. If I let the cat out of the bag, the whole surprise would be spoiled."

"Awe. I guess our listeners would have to wait patiently for the release of the music video."

"Ha, ha, ha. Yes, they'll have to wait over the next few weeks. In the meantime they can visit Tokyo STARDOM'S website, where they'll find a few audio samples of some of my songs from my upcoming mini album."

"We'll take a short break. Listeners don't touch that dial. When we come back, Akai SIREN will perform Jay Chou's 'Ju Hua Tai' on her Guzheng."

* ju hua can man di shang ni de xiao rong yi fan huang  
The chrysanthemum flower is ruined. Hurt all over the ground. Your smile has already turned yellow.

hua luo ren duan chang wo xin shi jing jing tang  
The flowers fall, people are heartbroken. My worries quietly dripping.

bei feng luan ye wei yang ni de ying zi jian bu duan  
The north wind is disorderly. The night is not finished yet. Your shadow cannot be cut.

tu liu wo gu dan zai hu mian cheng shuang  
Leaving me with loneliness. On the surface of the lake, becoming a couple.


	17. Omake 3

OMAKE #3: The First Time [Asami's Past To Present Memories]…

The first time when I met Yuudai, he was living in a black and grey world. Even though he had smiled at me before introducing himself, that smile never reached those ebony eyes. I was scared of him at first. At such a young age, I wondered about the façade that was wrapped around his heart.

~ The First Time… ~

The first time when I had moved into the Saotome mansion to live with my uncle, happened after a week after the tragic deaths of my parents. Soon Yuudai moved into the Saotome mansion. Even though I had a roof over my head and Yuudai by my side, I chose to pretend that I was unaffected by the deaths of my parents. I didn't cry, for I knew that if I did, it wouldn't bring them back alive.

~ The First Time… ~

The first time when I was a trainee at Tokyo STARDOM Agency, I was had turned six years old. Saotome-san had told me, "Asami-chan juuust like yooour dear mother and father, yooou were booorn to do greeeat things! Being a siiinger happens to be one of the greeeat things that you're destined for!" For four more years, I was a trainee at the agency, but I still stayed at the mansion, since Yuudai had to tutor me in different academic subjects.

~ The First Time… ~

The first time when I had met Masato and Ren, it happened overseas in Italy when I was starring in my first commercial film. Everything was a lot brighter with those two around. Soon after, Yuudai began to take extra precaution whenever I would visit Ren at his household.

~ The First Time… ~

The first time when I gave away my first kiss to Masato, I only did it because it was on the day when I had to leave Japan to the United States. Attending another academy overseas, I was nervous. I never did say a proper farewell to Masato and Ren. Looking back on it, does Masato still remember that moment?

~ The First Time… ~

The first time I debuted as a singer, I realized that I still had a lot to learn about the entertainment industry. Most of the numerous academies for girls that I attended, most of the students only saw me as a 'idol' that they could fawn over.

~ The First Time… ~

The first time when I had met Chi, she became my best friend. A friend who never cared about the 'celebrity' side. But life just became crazier than before with her around.

~ The First Time… ~

The first time I fell off a chair, was when Chi's uncle told me that I had been placed in a band as the leader singer. Aside from the fact that I was the only female in the band, all of us were only given a year and a ½ for training. The pressure was on.

~ The First Time… ~

The first time that I co-starred with Hyuuga-sempai in one of his movies, it was only a few months after I had released my second single. The other members in EKSTASIS were doing they're own promotions. Being seventeen at the time I felt a lot more mature, but sleep was the last thing on my mind.

~ The First Time… ~

The first time when I fell into Masato's arms, my heart was beating really fast. Crazy doki-doki sensation. But I know it wasn't from shock.


	18. Omake 4

OMAKE #4: Bad & Good Memories…

Cookies that are baked are meant to be eatable, not to be used as weapons for murder. When Chi baked her first batch of cookies her older brother was close to visiting the pearly gates in heaven. But when Asami baked her first batch of cookies, her uncle was left sobbing in the corner, hurt by the fact that the cookies were only for Yuudai.

~ Memories From The Past ~

There were moments in the Saotome mansion when Asami would be by herself without anyone to play with. Along the way her astraphobia worsened, she started hating the color gray. Entomphobia started for Chi all because of her older older.

~ Memories From The Past ~

On holidays, Asami would spend the days with Yuudai, catching up on her studies or opening fan mail. Chi would spend her holidays by dressing up in various costumes or shopping for the latest designs in fashion.

~ Memories From The Past ~

The question of, "Where do babies come from?", when Chi found out, the milk that she was drinking ended up all over her older brother's face. But when Asami found out from one of her educational textbooks, she wondered about the story of her parents, the first time that they had met.

~ Memories From The Past ~

When Chi received her first electric guitar from her uncle, her older brother started wearing earplugs under a pair of earmuffs. But when Asami received her own Guzheng and Erhu from Yuudai, she learned about patience.

~ Memories From The Past ~

Birthdays and presents on any occasion. Chi loved receiving gifts from her uncle and even from her older brother. Attending other people's birthday parties gave a chance for Chi to over accessorize on her costumes. But for Asami she hated celebrating her birthday. Parties for the insanely rich, the idea of dressing up and mingling with the snobby elite class disgusted her. Asami was more in favor of attending masquerade balls.

~ Memories From The Past ~

At the rebellious stage, Chi would often break curfew when she was in the United States, where she had first met Asami. When Asami was in her rebellious stage, she chose to get a tattoo even though she wasn't legal of age to do so.

~ Memories From The Past ~

When Chi was almost physically attacked by another female model, her older brother was there to save her. Chi made an oath to herself, that she would never let fame rise to her head. When Asami was almost physically attacked by a group of older boys from another academy, Kyoya Ootori had saved her. The scar across her left cheek, strikes curiosity into the minds of other individuals close to her, those who don't know the whole story.

~ Memories From The Past ~


	19. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Business, Music, & Tea… 04/05/2013

Chapter Twelve: Business, Music, & Tea…

Date: April 19th, 2012.

Location: S.S Mansion; Yuudai Huang's room

Time: 7:00 PM

The scent of jasmine tea in the air, classical music from a phonograph, the sound of a briefcase being opened, then the shuffling of paper. Yuudai had found what he was searching for, his black notebook, which contained the details on STARISH. Yuudai flipped to certain page in his notebook. All the up too date information on Masato Hijirikawa and Ren Jinguji.

"Traditional type. Flirtatious type. Vocal range is excellent. But along with the rest of STARISH, those two need to improve their dance skills," Thought Yuudai, closing his notebook before placing it back into his briefcase.

The classic music had stopped playing from the phonograph. Yuudai placed the vinyl disk back into its protective cover before changing out of his phoenix-embroidered changshan, slipping into his black silk pajamas. The red silk ribbon, which usually kept his long black hair in a ponytail, was left on the nightstand beside his bed. Yuudai always kept his cell phone and pocket watch on the pillow beside him before going to sleep. From business back home to checking up on Asami, he was never out of contact. There was a knock upon the door of his room.

"Come in," Said Yuudai before placing his changshan in his closet.

A young female, seventeen years of age, with long blonde hair and light green eyes, wearing a typical maid uniform and carrying a silver tray under her left arm, entered Yuudai's room. Saotome had hired the young lady a few days before he had left for his vacation in Canada.

"Umm. Huang-sama, are you finished with your tea?" Asked the young lady, who was clearly scared of the Chinese scion.

"Yes. You may take the glass along with the teapot."

"…is there anything else I can do, before I take my leave?"

"No. Just make sure you close the door behind you."

"Of…c-course Huang-sama. Have a g-good night."

"The same to you, Maria-san."

As soon as the young lady left Yuudai's room, he flicked off the light switch before slipping under the bed cover. Everything was now silent. Undisturbed. At moments like this, Yuudai felt more relaxed. But during the past few days his mind was only focused on one particular thought.

"Saotome-san wanted a list of suitable males for Asami. The Hijirikawa's, Jinguji's, Ootori's, Rosenthal's, and the Yunoki's. If Asami were to marry one of them, Saotome-san would have something to gain in return. But events may change things around for Asami."


	20. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: Ex-girlfriends & Shopping…

Date: April 20th, 2012

Location: Somewhere in Central Tokyo

Time: 4:30 PM

"…then after we have a light snack, we'll start shopping for things which you'll need for the academy trip. **Celestial Passion Island** will be full of tourists so I would advise you to stay in your assigned cabin with Chi, only when your not on set for the music video. Even though I'll be there, I can't watch over you all the time, since I'll be helping **STARISH **with they're dance choreography," Said Yuudai taking a water bottle from the side compartment of the car, handing it to Asami.

"I won't wander out of the **safety zone**," Asami sighed uncapping the water bottle, "Yuudai, can't I go shopping alone? The chauffeur can drop me off by the **'LV'** store. When I'm done shopping I'll call you on my cell phone."

"No. You will do no such thing. If I let you go shopping alone you'll wander off to an area where someone will be able to see through that disguise."

"Stop being such a worrywart. A person would need x-ray vision to see through this disguise."

"Asami, you're fans wouldn't need supernatural powers. It will only take a few seconds for them to see through those purple contacts and that long blue wig."

It was a losing battle. Yuudai would never let Asami go shopping by herself. Sometimes Asami wished that she could escape to a faraway location, where no one would bother her. She ran her fingers through a strand of the long blue wig that covered her original hairstyle. The water bottle that she opened from before was now left in her shoulder bag still full. Yuudai, who was seated next to her, was looking through his black notebook.

"I should've went with the twins," Asami thought while looking at the outside traffic through the rear sidecar window.

When the car parked in front of a big department store built for the wealthy, Asami and Yuudai got out. Yuudai told the chauffeur to come back around 7 PM, before heading into the department store with Asami.

"**Armani, Chanel, Dolce & Gabbana, Gucci, Louis Vuitton, Jimmy Choo**…oh shit, I can feel a headache coming on," Asami thought placing a hand on her forehead.

Oh boy. Shopping departments for the wealthy. Asami didn't like to shop for expensive clothing brands. She preferred shopping for clothing in the bargain section. Asami was the type to categorize the 'need' from the 'want' when shopping. She was more in favor for grocery shopping rather than shopping for clothes. Asami and Yuudai took an elevator up to the second floor where most of the cafes and restaurants were located. Oh. Boy. Surprise. When the elevator door opened, Ren Jinguji and Haruka Nanami stood on the other side. Asami realized instantly that Haruka was looking a bit upset. Whatever what was bothering Haruka, Ren wasn't at all too happy. Yuudai raised an eyebrow in question. Suspicious. An argument? Or was there a slight hint of bad news?

~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~

Location: MYSTYLE Department Store; Central Tokyo

Time: 5:00 PM

"…let me get this straight. Nanami-chan and you were out shopping with Toki-kun before he left with Alex for an assigned photo shoot, suddenly out of nowhere that cleavage-showing bitch shows up. In turn, Seira made your blood boil and practically threw insults towards my **precious manager**," Asami said while stirring her dark mocha.

"**Well, well, well.** Asami, from what I've told you, you've managed to sum it up quite clearly," Chuckled Ren running a hand through his long hair.

"You were upset awhile ago, now you're laughing the whole situation off. Seriously Ren, that carefree attitude of yours is going to get you into trouble one day," Asami rolled her eyes before looking at the café clock, "But Seira still acts like a total **bitch**. I can't believe that she used to go out with you."

"Asami, do I detect a hint of concern with a mix of jealousy coming from you?" Ren asked, placing his hand on Asami's left knee.

"**Hell. No**," Asami pushed Ren's hand off her knee, "You can hold off the skin ship until we get to the island. We should leave now or Yuudai will lose his temper, which won't be a good thing since Nanami-chan is with him."

"Ok, ok. You win. But next time my **sweet rose** when you least expect it, I'll have you cornered," Ren flirtatiously winked.

Dear. God. What a flirt. Just from one flirtatious gesture Asami gave up on finishing her dark mocha. Bad. Very bad. She hated wasting any drinks or food. With a devilish grin, Asami pelted him with her mocha-soaked spoon, which he received to the face.

"Seriously Ren, don't make me start **puking out rainbows**," Asami said before tossing a couple of bills onto the table before taking her leave.

Ren sighed, using a napkin to wipe off the droplets of mocha clinging to the side of his cheeks. For sure, Asami did live up to her stage name. Surprise. Surprise. She was always one step ahead of him.

~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~

Location: S.S.A; Asami & Chi's dorm suite

Time: 9:00 PM

"…that 'Queen of Scandals', she hasn't changed at all. Why I ought to strangle her with my measuring tape!" Chi yelled furiously standing on top of the kitchen counter.

"Sheesh. Calm down!" Asami waved her hands frantically, "Do you want to alert the other students across the hall?!... Get off the counter, Chi! Damn it… come help me with our luggage bags."

"Oops…sorry," Chi jumped down from the counter smoothing out the skirt of her blue dress, "Whoa…that is a lot of luggage."

Asami sighed, "For your information, most of it is yours. I only filled up two wheeled luggage bags."

"So cruel ~ that's no reason to gang up on me!" Chi dramatically sobbed clinging to one of her 'Reiji-sempai' plushies.

Asami pinched the bridge of her nose, while mumbling to herself. She would not let the Aoi Vixen drive her insane. Patience was the key, at least for the time being.

"Chi, please stop…just help me with the luggage. Remember, we do have to leave by 10:30 PM with **EKSTASIS** and Nanami-chan."

"Ok, ok. Wait a second," Chi stuffed the plushie into one of her carry-ons, "We're not traveling on the same luxury yacht with **STARISH**?"

"No. We'll be on a different luxury yacht," Asami placed her passport in a travel pouch, "We'll be in one of the owner's suite which connects to the sun deck."

"Oooohh, the sun deck!" Chi clapped her hands in joy, "I am so taking advantage of the Jacuzzi!"

~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~

Location: S.S.A; Yoshi & Yoshio's dorm suite

Time: 9:25 PM

"Argh!" Yoshio exclaimed in haste, while searching for his favorite black long-sleeved jacket, in his unorganized closet.

"Why don't you wear the blue jean jacket?" Asked Yoshi flipping through a sports magazine, while relaxing on his back in his younger brothers bed, "It'll blend well with the long black pants."

"No way. Bro, this is my black sleeved jacket that we're talking about," Yoshio picked up a blue sock tossing it aside, "I can't have blue contrasting against black. I need to have a complete matching outfit."

Yoshi raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure this is about a matching outfit rather than trying to show off to Hikaru and Kaoru about your fashion style?"

"Oh. Shut. Up," Growled Yoshio finally finding his black long sleeved jacket under a pile of sweaters in his closet.

"I'm sure that the clothing you decide to wear for the next few days will impress our cousins," Yoshi pointed to his younger brother's luggage bag, "Besides the clothing that you've already packed should impress everyone at the island."

"Easy for you to say. You're already finished packing."

~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~

Location: S.S.A; Alexander & Masumi's dorm suite

Time: 9:50 PM

"But why?!" Masumi whined tugging on the sleeve of Alexander's lavender t-shirt.

"Hnn. I have…my own…suntan lotion," Alexander started unpacking a few beauty necessities from Masumi's travel bag, "You can…borrow from me. Hnn. Don't…need this. And…this too."

Masumi pouted grabbing his water gun from Alexander, "I packed this so I could play water tag with Asami and Chi."

Alexander's eyes twinkled, "Hnn…why don't we take the triple barreled one instead?"

"Oooohhhh, that's a great idea!"


	21. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: Too hot in here?!...Let's take a dip in the pool…

Disclaimer: I don't own Ikuto or any of the Ouran High School Host Club characters. Damn, I don't even own the lyrics to any international idol songs. They belong to their own artists/companies.

A/N: Hooray, more comic relief and so much more teasing ! You know the line: " I only own my various OC's and their own lyrics." ~SIGH~ I wish I could play water tag with Alex and Masumi. Too bad that they don't exist in reality. Hmm. Maybe they do?

Date: April 21st, 2012

Location: Celestial Passion Island

Time: 8:20 AM

"Beau~ti~ful. Yes, for sure this new hairstyle suits the sexy, wild, nightclub theme," Chi said combing Asami's hair, "But do you have to dance 'that' way with my older brother for the music video?"

"Sorry, Chi. But I wasn't the person who decided to hire Ikuto for the male role in my music video," Asami flipped through a fashion magazine while sitting in a salon chair.

Asami looked at her reflection in the vanity mirror. Chi had done a great job on her hair. It was no longer black. It was now dyed to the color of scarlet. Totally restyled to a short spiky punky crop, with her bangs swept off to the left side of her face. Chi sighed, placing her hairbrush on the vanity table before patting Asami on the shoulder.

"I know. You can go to the Hitachiins now. It's so hot here in the daytime. J.J told me that he wanted to shoot the night club scene, either tomorrow or the day after tomorrow."

"Yeah, his older sister told me about the night club scene when I met her at docks last night," Asami placed a bottle of suntan lotion into her red sports bag."

"A-ah…wait. When you go swimming be sure to wash your hair thoroughly afterwards."

"Yes, I know. The pool water can be a nuisance."

~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~

Time: 9:00 AM

Lazing comfortably under the shade of a palm tree, Ikuto had his eyes closed. New hairstyle. New set of clothing. Ikuto had black streaks dyed into a few strands of his blue hair. Totally giving off a bad playboy vibe. He was dressed casually in a white long sleeved shirt, which the top two buttons were undone revealing a bit of his chest. The black jeans that he wore had a few rips on his knees. 'Latest style for jeans' his younger sister had told him. Kaoru Hitachiin was the one who had picked out the clothes for Ikuto. Hikaru Hitachiin had given a pair of black converse sneakers to Ikuto, but the young violinist never wore them. When Chi saw her older brothers appearance there was a lot of hand gestures of 'I'm keeping my eye on you' and 'Cross the line. You die." Of course, Ikuto so far had chosen to ignore the warning from his younger sister. Ikuto loved to get under Chi's skin just by teasing Asami with simple skin-to-skin contact. He wondered if he already had made a few enemies from STARISH. Ikuto could only chuckle to himself when he thought of what had happened last night when he had kissed Asami on the lips, only to receive glares from both Masato and Ren. Sheesh. He was only trying to lick the chocolate cream from the enchanting siren's lips. It was a sweet treat for him, but all too embarrassing for Asami. Ikuto opened his eyes once he heard the arrival of the S.S.A students. Aside from the white sand, smell of fresh seawater, and Caribbean designed cabins; there was the music video director and the photographer mingling with the crowd of students. Ikuto stood up brushing sand particles off the back of his black jeans. He felt a bit thirsty, with his hands in his jean pockets he slowly walked back to his designated cabin.

~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~

Time: 9:30 AM

Kyoya Ootori, the calculating and sly vice-president of the host club from Ouran academy, was sitting in a blue recliner watching the people on the white sandy beach play a game of beach soccer. He had a great view from the balcony of his designated hotel room. He had arrived two days ago, in terms to setting up a second hospital on the other side of the island. It was all about business. The Hitachiins had arrived yesterday afternoon along with Tamaki Suoh, who chose to 'tag along.' Even though Kyoya was hoping to have some peace and quiet on his business trip, the sound of Tamaki's over dramatic voice wasn't helping at all.

"My wonder~ful Cheri, the cherry color of your bikini defines your beauty!" Exclaimed Tamaki, who was out in the living room with Asami, including the Hitachiins.

"Thank you Tama-kun, but please stop calling me…darling. I find it a bit annoying."

"Hikaru, the enchanting young siren hates me!"

"Boss, stop sobbing in the corner."

Mommy, our sons have turned against us!"

Tamaki Suoh came bursting into Kyoya's bedroom, sobbing dramatically. The twins were already making fun of Tamaki about his 'corner of mushrooms.' Asami chose not to say anything about Tamaki's flamboyant attitude, since the onyx eyed devil was now typing out calculations on his laptop.

"Tamaki, stop crying," Kyoya said bringing out a travel brochure out of nowhere, "Here…take this. You should find this interesting. I've heard that there are a few areas on this island, where commoners go to have fun."

Tamaki grabbed the travel brochure out of Kyoya's hand; crouching in a corner he read a section of the brochure quickly before throwing it in the air. A bunch of red roses appeared out of nowhere in the background behind Tamaki, who ran his hands through his blond hair. Asami sweat dropped, she wondered if Tamaki was dropped on his head as a baby.

"Hikaru, Kaoru prepare the limousine! We are going to the amusement park!" Shouted Tamaki.

"Yes boss!" Exclaimed the twins, rushing out of the bedroom.

"We shall have fun, fun, fun at the amusement park," Said Tamaki with his violet eyes sparkling, "I'll bring back a few souvenirs once I come back with our sons. Goodbye, dear mommy!"

What. A. Drama. King. As soon as Tamaki left, Kyoya continued typing out calculations on his laptop. Asami sat down on the armrest of the recliner that Kyoya was sitting in. She took off the slim rimless glasses that he was wearing at the moment, placing it on top off her head, as if she was endorsing a pair of expensive sunglasses. The typing instantly stopped.

"Asami, do you need anything?" Asked Kyoya.

"No. Not at the moment," Asami watched the crowd down below give a cheer for the people who were playing beach soccer, "How come you're not seducing clients right now?"

"I never seduce my clients. The Ouran Academy Host Club is different to those in the Red Light District. I'm only here on family business," Kyoya took his glasses back, placing it in his front shirt pocket.

"Hmm. I see. Well then I'll see you later, demon lord. I have my own business to attend too," Asami stood up stretching her arms a bit.

"Going swimming?" Asked Kyoya, shutting off his laptop.

"Of course," Asami winked, "Do you want to take a dip in the pool? It'll be nice to cool down."

"Well the weather is quite hot," Kyoya smirked eyeing the cherry color of Asami's bikini, "But I think that the temperature at the pool may turn up a few degrees for you're classmates."

~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~

Time: 10:25 AM

Chi was decked out in a vibrant blue bikini, matching sarong, and a pair of black flip-flops. Using the white kawahori fan, which she had borrowed from Asami, she waved at Natsuki who was standing near the outside hotel pool. Typical. S.S.A students surrounded the males in EKSTASIS. Tourists who resided in the Celestial Passion five-star hotel mingled with the crowd, including a few members from STARISH. Natsuki managed to get away from the crowd, taking a seat on a bar stool next to Chi, who was seated across from Masato, Ren, and Tokiya.

"Chi-chan, you look so beau~ti~ful!" Exclaimed Natsuki while fiddling with one of Chi's braids.

"Thank you Suki-suki!" Chi chirped, not minding that Natsuki had the habit of playing with the strands of her braided hair.

Ren chuckled, "Well, well, well. It looks like you two get along very well."

"Don't even start," Chi used a spoon to scoop out an ice cube in her ice tea, placing it on a napkin, "Why don't you go and hang out with your fan club?"

"My dear Aoi Vixen, are you falling for me?" Ren winked flirtatiously.

"Oh. Dear. God. No way. Total loss of appetite," Chi said, tossing her sarong onto a beach chair, she headed off to take a dip in the pool.

Major sweat drops from Masato, Natsuki, and Tokiya. For sure the Aoi Vixen and the saxophonist of STARISH wasn't getting along. God. Ren loved to tease the ladies. After all he was the flirtatious type. Chi hated Ren for toying with the hearts of all of the female students at the S.S.A. Strangling him with her measuring tape was out of the question. Chi couldn't do such a thing, since after all Ren was one of Asami's childhood friends, plus he was an important member in STARISH. Natsuki finished the rest of Chi's iced tea. Tokiya instinctively noted the calories. Old habits never die. Suddenly there were a few cheers by the pool. Ren whistled when he saw Asami wearing a pair of dark Gucci sunglasses, decked out in a sensuous cherry-colored bikini take a seat on a sunbathing chair. Kyoya Ootori, who wore a pair of black swimming trunks, took a seat next to her. A few words were exchanged before Kyoya headed off to the bar, passing by the group. A few distances from where Ren was seated with his friends, her back was to the group.

"Quite the rebel," Smirked Ren eyeing the lotus tattoo that was inked on the back of the young lady's right shoulder, "I wonder if the young scarlet is single?"

"That young lady should be careful of you," Masato said before taking a sip of his cold lemonade.

Natsuki and Tokiya nodded in agreement. Ren sighed. Was Masato trying to imply that he was some sort of pervert? Asami turned around. Oh. Wow. The three practically froze. Did she hear their conversation? Yes? No? Yes? Asami walked up to the group, taking a Chi's seat, she slipped off her sunglasses, placing it on the table.

"And who should be careful of who?" Asami asked Masato, "I hope that you guys weren't talking about little ol' me."

Guilty as charged. Cue shades of red dusting cheeks. Asami giggled, ruffling Tokiya's hair, she left the three. Oh. So. Innocent.


	22. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen: Competition & Riddles…

Date: April 21st, 2012

Location: Celestial Passion Island; Central Plaza

Time: 1:30 PM

STARISH exited a white van attracting the attention from the crowd of foreign tourists in the plaza. The group entered an elaborate café, upon their entrance a waiter greeted them before leading the band to a private circular leather booth where Yuudai was sitting, looking over a café menu.

"What a surprise. You guys are not late this time. Well, don't just stand around take a seat. I don't have all day," Said Yuudai before handing the menu over to the waiter, "We'll just have six Celestial ice teas and one Passion coffee."

"Would you like anything else, Sir?" Asked the waiter handing out napkins to the band members.

"No thank you."

The waiter bowed politely before leaving. Syo realized that the interior of the café was decorated with expensive objects. The big gold-framed painting of avocadoes, which was on the wall over the booth that he was sitting in with the other members, probably cost more than his academy tuition fee. Red leather booths, black marble tables, large oil paintings, cloisonné vases, a giant circular fish tank in the center of the café, and the waiters who were decked out in blue and silk white uniforms. Everything was expensive. Ittoki's eyes widened a bit when he saw the price for one Celestial ice tea. 5,000 Yen. Even one Passion coffee was double in price. Yuudai tossed six black thick envelopes onto the table, which he withdrew from his black briefcase. Natsuki picked up one of the envelopes that had his name written on the front. Tokiya opened his own envelope finding a white strip of paper with a few words written on it, along with a huge amount of Japanese banknotes. Ren emitted a low whistle upon seeing the amount in his own envelope.

"I've given each of you a large sum of banknotes along with a riddle. The riddles are different from one another. The rules of this game that I'm sending you on are quite simple. First, no help is allowed from any other member in the band. But you may be allowed one clue to your riddle from Asami, since she is the only person beside myself who knows all of the answers to the riddles. Second, the amount of banknotes in each of your envelopes is enough to make the purchase towards what you are searching for. Third, once you have found what you are searching for you will leave your 'answer' with Asami. Do not worry. This game will end on the last day of the school trip," Yuudai glanced at his pocket watch, "But if you haven't found your answer by the end of the school trip, a punishment will be handed out."

STARISH cringed at the thought of punishment being handed out to them by Yuudai. Oh. Boy. The envelopes felt heavier. A moment of truth, the Chinese scion was testing them. Hmm. More likely playing a game of cat and mouse with them. Yuudai smirked; oh he could tell that Ittoki and Syo were feeling a bit uncomfortable. Once their beverages were served from the previous waiter, Yuudai checked the time on his pocket watch.

"Remember this. Act, think, and choose your answers wisely. From what I've told all of you on the first day, I won't be judging you on your physical appearances, but only on your hearing, your eyesight, how intelligent you are, and mainly how well you can sing."

Cue sweat drops. Ha, no more going down the easy path of stardom. The pressure was on. Oh yes, for sure Yuudai was already living up to his nickname, 'Kratos.' Power and Strength, he was already ruling with an iron fist.

~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~

Time: 2:10 PM

[Asami's P.O.V]

"Looks like my little sister avoided this crowd. The script for the music video requires a lot of skin ship. I do remember reading that a kiss scene requires chemistry between two lovers. What do you think, Asami? Besides acting on-screen, we could be lovers behind the scenes," Ikuto flirtatiously winked in my direction.

"Ikuto you are such a tease. You know I still can't forgive you 'that' incident," I ran my fingers through the white sand.

"Can you blame me? I was craving for something sweet at the last minute. Besides I think that we would make a great couple," Ikuto toyed with a strand of my scarlet hair.

I rolled my eyes, gently pushing his hand away from my hair, "Just because you would say such a thing, you do know that Yuudai would kick your ass into the next dimension. If we do start dating, we wouldn't last more than a month."

Ikuto smirked, "Oh…and how would you know that?"

"We're not meant for each other." I simply stated.

"That's what you always say," Ikuto sighed.

I stood up from my spot on the white sandy beach, under the beach umbrella, which was placed near a palm tree. Ikuto still sat comfortably resting in his spot, watching the other students having fun on the beach. Truthfully the sight was boring. Earlier I had hoped to go shopping by myself after I had finished playing a game of water tag with Alexander and Masumi. But Ikuto had showed up at the pool dragging me to this spot on the crowded beach. Damn, the weather is so hot! Hmm. I remember seeing a concession stand nearby. Maybe an ice-cream sundae would be cold enough to cool me down?

"Asami, tell me truthfully are you more than friends with that onyx-eyed devil?"

"Oh…you mean Kyoya?" I sat back down beside Ikuto, "Well we were more than friends a few years back, but our relationship never really worked out. In the end we decided to just stay as friends."

"I can see why. He cares more about work than being in a relationship."

"Ikuto, I'll have you know that Kyoya doesn't work 24-7. He does have fun when he is not busy tending to business."

"Yeah right," Ikuto scoffed, "Since you've known the four-eyes longer than I have. Tell me, what sort of fun does he have when he is not working?"

"Traveling all over the world attending conferences."

"That…is supposed to be fun for him?"

"Yes. Dear. God. I can see what you're getting at. Seriously, any type of conferences to Kyoya is fun in his perspective," I laid back using my beach towel as a pillow, "But to me it wasn't fun at all."

Ikuto laid down beside me, "Now I think I understand to why you two stayed friends. I guess in a way I still have competition in winning your heart."

"Yuudai is not competition," I frowned, "He is someone who I have known…"

"I'm not referring to your precious bodyguard," Ikuto held my hand, "I'm talking about the pianist and the saxophonist from STARISH. Those two are quite the opposite, but they need to be tossed out of the ball game."

I burst out laughing. Oh. My. God. Seriously childhood friends count as competition from Ikuto's perspective? I sat up using both of my hands to cool myself down. You have got to be kidding?! Ikuto definitely had the 'I'm serious' expression. Ok, then maybe he's a bit tad jealous. I quickly handed him a few coins before sending him off to pick up a few sweet treats. I wasn't ready to continue on with the conversation. Masato and Ren. Those two can't be competition, for all I know, just like the rest of STARISH, they've fallen in love with Haruka Nanami. The young composer is the goddess of music. I am known as the enchanting siren. Even though we both love music. We're totally different. But I can see why as to Nanami-chan has captivated the hearts of STARISH. Even I already see her as a younger sister, although Yuudai still doesn't trust her. Saotome-san is the one who has the authority to decide her own path. Ren has become more flirtatious than ever. Masato…well he is…- god damn it, why do I get the feeling that he still can't speak so casually towards me. Fuck. He still treats me like I'm some princess with some kind of authority. He didn't even casually address me at the pool. Avoiding my eyes and only talking when spoken too. Ah…- there is that heart-wrenching sensation again. God. Damn. It. I won't give into jealousy. It won't be my downfall. God. Damn. It. I will not cry. Fuck. Act normal. Yuudai has always told me to never let my guard down. Jealousy can bring the worst out in an individual. I should be happy for Masato, that he loves Nanami-chan. But every time I see Masato act so casual with Nanami-chan, my heart feels as though it's being squeezed. What else can I do but turn my head the other way. Masumi and Yoshio tell me that 'I'm such an idiot'. Ha, I probably am. Damn. The weather is still hot! Chi was smart in avoiding the crowd. People swimming; jet skiing, sunbathing, and building sandcastles. Hmm. J.A-chan is the only person on the beach who is taking pictures. Expensive Nikon. Looks like she already has her eye on the Celestial Passion statue. How tall is the statue? 19ft? 20ft? Yuudai told me earlier that the statue represents the goddess who protects this island. The person who chiseled the statue out of white marble is still to this day is anonymous. Lestia, the silver haired goddess riding in her underwater chariot driven by dolphins. I would describe her to be a mix of the Greek goddess Athena, and the Greek god Poseidon. Instead of a war helmet she wears a crown made of pearls, seaweed, and coral. Her weapon is a silver sword, which she used…I think…to slay an evil man-eating creature that once roamed this island. Hmm. That reminds me, the festival in honor of the goddess is coming up soon. Music is one of the stepping-stones to creativity. There will be displaying of art; concession stands selling drinks and foods, game booths, and the main display of fireworks. I should purchase a yukata to wear at the festival. Hmm. I wonder how Lestia faced her problems when it came down to love?

~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~

[The Riddles]

Otoya Ittoki: 'Use your sight with all your might. Visit the 'Aurora' early in the morning. There you will seek a flower fit for a queen.'

Tokiya Ichinose: 'Listen carefully, use your ears not your eyes. Visit the 'Labyrinth' early in the morning. There you will seek a melody in a golden cage.'

Syo Kurusu: 'Rely on you sense of touch. Visit the 'Paradise' in the afternoon. There you will seek a garb different from the rest. Fit for a queen.'

Natsuki Shinomiya: 'Follow a trail. Use your sense of smell. Visit the 'Delicious Treat' in the afternoon. There you will seek a fairies secret treasure.'

Masato Hijirikawa: 'Bitter and sweet. Use your sense of taste. Visit the 'Rabbit Hole' in the evening. There you will seek a lovely bouquet of black and red by the dozen.'

Ren Jinguji: 'Gemstones are valuable on this island. Use your intelligence. Visit the 'Silver Tree' in the evening. There you will seek a set of three tigers, which can be worn together.'

~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~

Location: Masato & Ren's cabin

Time: 7:30 PM

Asami was lying back comfortably on one of the cabin sofas, focusing on her art textbook including her class notes. On the other hand, Ren was seated comfortably in one of the recliners. As usual, he wasn't studying instead…

Click. Click. Click. **SNAP**. Click. Click. Clink. **SNAP**. Click. Click…-

"God. **Damn** it," Asami glared at the saxophonist, "Seriously Ren, get back to typing out your essay!"

Ren sweat dropped, closing his cell phone before placing it on the coffee table, "Do you really dislike me for taking your picture?"

"No. Not really," Asami shuffled through a couple of her class notes, "But seriously…get back to your essay. I'll **proofread** it after your done."

"My **sweet rose**, if you were my assigned partner we would have so much fun to~get~her," Ren wiggled his eyebrows flirtatiously towards Asami.

"Dear. God!" Asami pointed a finger at Ren, "Don't make me come over there!"

Ren devilishly smirked, "Oh **darling** ~ don't worry. I'm yours for the taking."

Asami rolled her eyes, clearly not amused, "**You. Are. An. Ass**."

"For your information my **sweet rose**," Ren started typing on his laptop, "My ass is very se~xy."

Asami raised an eyebrow, tilting her head to one side. Ren's ass defined sexy? Hmm. Maybe for others. Truthfully, Asami had seen sexier looking asses in the past. The entrance of Masato and Masumi, both carrying plastic bags full of various drinks and sweets, interrupted her thought. Masato took a seat on a green cushion before setting his own bag on the coffee table. Asami sat up in the sofa making room for Masumi who handed her a green jewelry pouch.

"I saw this in a shop on the way back," Masumi said.

"Oh my god!" Asami squealed in joy upon seeing what was inside the green jewelry pouch, "Thanks Masumi. It'll be perfect with my seven-row buckle belt!"

Interested, Ren took the jewelry pouch from Asami. Only to take out a sterling silver necklace which had a charm dangling in the front. Masato's eyes widened a bit when he saw the design of the charm.

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Ren eyed the charm, his eyes sparkling in amusement, "But isn't this a pole dancer charm?"

"It is. Sheesh. Stop touching other people's belongings," Asami said, snatching the necklace along with the pouch from Ren's grasp.

Ren chuckled, "Masumi, I should be concerned. You present my **sweet rose** with a…"

"It's a present nothing more," Masumi stated before opening a bag of crackers.

"Ren I know what your going to say," Asami slipped her art textbook into her shoulder bag along with the rest of her notes, "So to answer your question…yeah…I have some experience."

"Oh really?" Asked Ren.

Oh. God. The saxophonist was now more interested than ever before. Masumi slightly chuckled when he noticed the shade of red dusting Masato's cheeks. Oh. Boy. Masato left the living room heading off to his own designated room.

Asami smirked, "Yes. Two years to be exact. I took pole-dancing classes back while I was in the United States. Chi was the one who signed me up in the beginning."

"My, my, my. You are the enchanting siren after all," Ren smiled.


	23. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: BoA's 'Eat You Up' is awesome. It oozes with sexiness. Too bad that I don't own the copyrights to her songs. ARASHI's 'Lotus' is still freaking awesome. I don't even own the lyrics to any international idol songs. They belong to their own artists/companies.

Chapter Sixteen: Tarot Card Readings & Text Messages…

Date: April 22nd, 2012

Time: 8:10 AM

Techno music blared from the outside speakers. People were crowded around the outdoor platform stage that was set up in the middle of the beach, cheering on EKSTASIS. The band was dancing freestyle. The males wore simple white t-shirts, black sneakers, and black jeans, while Asami was decked out in a red sporty hoodie top, white sneakers, and blue jeans. An expensive helicam operated by the music video director hovered in the air above the stage from a few distances. Everyone was ecstatic, including Chi, Nanami, STARISH, and Tomochika. Ittoki and Syo cheered for Masumi, when he managed to do a back flip on stage aided by Alexander. Everyone was having fun. The music instantly changed. Alexander Masumi stood off to the left side of the stage while the twins took their positions behind Asami, who took the lead.

'When I first saw you I knew nothing like it used to be

Boy, you have got to be the finest thing in history…'

Oh. Dear. God. Pelvis movement. Alexander and Masumi joined in with the twins at the back. Asami slightly smirked when the volume from the crowd increased. She winked in the direction where Nanami was standing, before continuing on with the next part of the song.

'…The way I feel inside is just so hard to understand

You feed my appetite in ways I can't explain…'

Smooth leg movements and slick hand gestures. Nanami was in awe. They were in sync to the beat of the song.

'...I'll eat you up, your love, your love

I'll eat you up, your love, your love

I'll eat you up, so yum yum

Can't get enough, I think I'm in love…'

Asami danced her way to the front of the stage, giving off a sensuous roll of her hips. That was the cue for Masumi to smoothly dance up beside her.

'…If you move any close, boy, there is no guarantee

What I will do to you I fear it and it's scaring me

Like I've become some kind of demon in the night

You look so tasty, I could eat you up alive…'

So. Much. Fan service. Masato left the beach. He didn't want to continue watching the skin ship between the enchanting siren and the young DJ. Even more, he couldn't stand to see the other male students on the beach 'eyeing' Asami. Ren smirked in amusement, clearly knowing that the pianist was getting jealous.

'…I wanna take you to my room

I'll eat you up

Wanna take you to my room

I'll eat you up, so yum yum

Can't get enough, I think I'm in love…'

~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~

Time: 10:15 AM

Asami stepped out of the bathroom, closing the top button of her t-shirt; she placed her cell phone into the side pocket of her red shorts. Her hair was still wet from the shower she had recently finished. She headed out of the room that she shared with Chi, entering the living room where Ikuto was waiting patiently for her. Asami raised an eyebrow in question. So the Aoi Vixen left to go shopping again? Ikuto was comfortably seated in one of the living room sofas, casually flipping through Asami's collaboration booklet. Asami eyed the blue t-shirt, and blue jeans that he was wearing at the moment, taking a seat next to him. Hmm. Weird. He wasn't wearing his black choker, the one with the silver cross.

"Did you lose your choker?" Asami asked twirling a strand of Ikuto's hair between her fingers.

"The clasp broke," Ikuto sighed, "Chi is getting it fixed at a jewelry shop."

"Hmm…so that's where she wandered off too."

Asami stood up from the sofa heading off to the kitchen where she had stored most of her drinks and food. Ikuto soon entered the kitchen eyeing the artistic wall clock by the stove.

"Do you want something to drink or to eat?" Asami opened the fridge door taking out a bottle of ice tea from one of the racks.

"Strawberry milk will just be fine," Ikuto reached over her shoulder taking one of the small milk cartons, before taking a seat on a kitchen stool.

Asami sat next to Ikuto eyeing the carton, "You might want to put that back."

"Why?" Ikuto opened the carton bringing it to his lips to take a sip.

"Why, you ask? That happens to be one of Chi's drinks."

Ikuto shrugged his shoulders, setting the carton down. As if his younger sister would beat the living hell out of him. Asami sighed, twisting off the cap of her ice tea bottle, she took a sip.

"Well. She isn't here," Ikuto smirked.

"Whatever," Asami opened a bag of chocolate covered biscuits, "Won't be my fault when you two start fighting."

~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~

Time: 11:10 AM

[Asami's P.O.V]

Hmm. I need to listen to a bit of ARASHI. Face Down, Trouble Maker, Monster, Believe, or Lotus? Well… I guess 'Lotus' will do. Hitting play on my iPod, I plugged in my Hello Kitty ear buds…

'…Nobody knows, nobody must know, about the tears hidden behind my eyes

Like a dream, I stopped time and quietly laid my sadness to rest

The memories that come back even now are like cracked glass

I believe in the tomorrow carved into me…'

I stepped into the hotel elevator hitting the button for floor eighteen. Just like any other day for the filming of the music video I needed a different bikini for the swimming scene. The Hitachiins are professionals when it comes to picking out bikinis. I can't go out shopping in the central plaza in the daytime. Yuudai will lose his temper if international fans mob me. Just as the elevator door were about to close…

"Damn it…"

"Wait…- hold on!"

Yes. Of course, don't worry the world isn't ending. I pressed the hold button. Oh. Surprise. Surprise. It's the guitarist and violinist of STARISH. Oh. Boy. They both look out of breath.

"Uh…you two alright?" I asked.

"We're…fine…Asami," Gasped Syo trying to catch his breath.

Ittoki was using a piece of paper to cool himself down, "What…time is…it?"

"A few minutes after eleven," I chuckled now realizing to why they were in a rush, "Don't worry you've made it in time for the wardrobe fittings. It isn't eleven-thirty…yet."

The two sighed in relief, slumping backwards against the wall of the elevator. I giggled in amusement. Oh. Boy. Yuudai definitely has them on a tight schedule.

~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~

Time: 12:45 PM

Asami dived into the hotel pool swimming to the opposite end of the lane. On other side of the pool, people were playing a round of water polo, while others were lounging around on the outdoor furniture along with EKSTASIS and STARISH. Asami got out of the pool, water dripping down the scarlet strands of her hair. Her ruby-colored bikini was definitely 'eye candy' to a few people in the area. On cue, Ikuto in a ever so sexy indigo swim short, walked up to the enchanting siren, placing a white beach towel around her bikini clad form. He made sure to cover up her lotus flower tattoo. The two exchanged a couple of words before walking away from the pool over to a table, where Nanami and Tomochika were. The four chatted away about anything random until Masumi interrupted, grabbing Asami by her wrist. Masumi tried to drag Asami away from the group. In turn there were a few 'loud' words until Asami slapped Masumi. Oh. Damn. Silence. Everyone was shocked until…

"Cut! Great, the scene was performed much better than before," Exclaimed J.J Brooks, through a white bullhorn while standing behind a camera beam, "The emotions are raging, which is great. Alright… now let's start the dance battle scene."

People started moving to they're assigned positions including the rest of EKSTASIS and STARISH.

J.A Brooks took the white bullhorn from her brother, "Please note that any extras hired should not move from their assigned spots once the scene starts! No one should be on the blue platform except for the rest of EKSTASIS and STARISH!"

Since the 'dance battle' scene didn't require Asami to be in it, she sat across from Nanami, who was shuffling her tarot cards. Ikuto had left earlier in search for his younger sister. The Hitachiins, Kyoya, Tamaki, and Yuudai were seated with the staff members. Yuudai was discussing 'business' with Kyoya, while the twins and Tamaki were charming the female staff members. J.A took a few pictures of the two bands while the Chie was giving out advice to STARISH on their dance moves. Haruka liked the clothing that STARISH were wearing. Blue t-shirts, blue converses, and white jeans. It gave off a fresh new vibe. On the other hand, EKSTASIS were wearing black tank tops; black combat boots, and red jeans. Totally giving off a rebellious vibe. Asami tossed the towel over her shoulder bag before applying a new layer of suntan lotion onto her shoulders.

"I never knew that you had a tattoo. When did you get inked?" Asked Tomochika stirring her kiwi smoothie.

"Oh…long time ago," Asami smirked instantly recalling the memory.

"Doesn't it hurt to get a tattoo?" Asked Nanami, shuffling a few of her tarot cards.

"Well it depends on where you get your tattoo. When I had the lotus tattoo on the back of my right shoulder, it didn't hurt that much. But I thought that placing it there, no one would find out. Only Yuudai did find out in the end, "Asami sighed, "The pep talk from him afterwards was quite a pain in the ass."

"Speaking of him, he's looking right this way," Tomochika whispered.

"Don't mind him. He has the habit of doing that whenever someone mentions his name," Asami capped her lotion bottle placing it on the table.

"H-his hearing must be really sharp, since he heard us all the way from where he's sitting."

"Tomo-chan there's no need to whisper. Ah…-are you afraid of Yuudai?"

"Sort-of, but that doesn't mean I dislike him. How could I put it? Yuudai has an aura of confidence. Truthfully, it's his eyes that…"

"Say no more, Tomo-chan. I know what you mean. He can be very intimidating by he's a sweet individual deep down on the inside."

Haruka had finished shuffling her tarot cards, placing each card face down on the table. Tarot cards had become a hobby for Nanami. The past years in attending Saotome Academy she always gave tarot card reading to other students. Most tarot card reading in which she did for herself, aided her in composing new songs.

"Tarot cards, they look pretty interesting," Asami said gazing over the cards that were on the table face down.

"Would you like to have a tarot reading?" Asked Nanami.

"I'd love too. How many cards am I supposed to select?"

"Just select any six."

"Ok…well, even though I don't really understand how this plays out," Asami selected six cards, in which Nanami flipped over the cards Asami had selected.

Asami had chosen [by order] The Fool, Judgment, The Devil, Temperance, The Star, and Strength card. Tomochika wondered about the tarot cards that Asami had selected…did they represent a bad or good thing?

"Asami, the first card that you've selected is 'The Fool', which is your personal court card, what you secretly desire maybe a bad or good influence on your life right now," Nanami said before continuing on with the other cards, "Judgment card states that what you want the most right now will start a new chapter in your life…"

"So my life will be changed dramatically from my choices?" Asami opened a box of pocky.

"Yes. But that can be a good thing. However, 'The Devil', represents your fears. 'Temperance', states that you are going to enter a period of harmony and peace in your relationship. Eventually you will find a way in handling difficult situations with a lot of confidence. 'The Star', states a period of frustration and tension in the future. But have faith that your luck will change soon. The last card, 'Strength', states that courage and the belief in yourself will help you succeed in your goals."

Asami sighed looking over the last card, "I guess this means that I have to trust my feelings and take the time in making decisions, which will affect my life."

~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~

'Rely on your sense of touch. Visit the 'Paradise' in the afternoon. There you will seek a garb different from the rest. Fit for a queen.'

Syo checked his the time on his watch; it was already 4:30 PM. He had arrived at 'Paradise' around 3:10 PM. 'Paradise' was a clothing store built four levels high, located nearby the central plaza. Syo had been searching for a garb 'fit for a queen.' So far he didn't find the answer to his riddle. He was halfway through the second level, standing before a clothing rack, passing dress after dress. Every material of the dresses felt the same to Syo. Wool sweaters, leather jackets, funky neckties, and various summer clothing, only designed for the female gender. Nothing stood out in particular. God. Damn it.

"Touch, garb…-queen. Argh, nothing here is fit for a queen!" Shouted Syo, only to have other people in the area glare at him, "Oh…-um, sorry."

Short-tempered…- more like impatient. Syo sat down on a chair located by the stairs that led up to the third level. He was getting impatient, tired, and his feet ached. Damn. His cell phone vibrated in is vest pocket, signaling a text message from Natsuki.

'Syo-chan, Syo-chan I found the answer to my riddle! It turned out to be a mountain of adorable cupcakes. Sooo delicious!'

Syo groaned, before texting back Natsuki.

'Natsuki, you idiot! Don't eat all of the cupcakes! You're supposed to leave your answer with Asami!'

'But the cupcakes are sooo yummy! Oh…- text you later, Chi-chan just entered the bakery '

Syo chuckled; of course Natsuki could forget the cupcakes, since Chi was there to distract him. Syo scrolled over the contacts in his cell phone, before sending a quick text message to Asami. Two minutes later, he received a response from the enchanting siren.

'Syo, the only hint that I can give to you is quite simple to figure out. You're answer is on the third floor. Remember 'rely on your sense of touch', after the entire garb in which your searching for is quite different from the rest in the store. Have fun searching '


	24. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen: Curiosity & Questions …

Date: April 23rd, 2012

Time: 9:00 AM

"No Cecil don't…-"

**~CRASH!~**

"Tokiya, quick the bird is flying away!"

"Be quiet Otoya, I know what I'm doing!"

Asami woke up from the shattering of glass that emitted from the cabin next door. She got out of her own bed realizing that Chi wasn't in the room. The Aoi Vixen was probably out shopping again. Asami walked over to the nightstand checking the time on her cell phone.

**~CRASH!~**

"What the hell is going on?!" Asami thought, feeling a little grumpy from that entire racket, "It sounds like a freaking zoo next door!"

Asami exited her cabin walking down the white cobblestone pathway without any shoes on. She quickly rang the cabin doorbell until Otoya answered her call. It was a funny sight to see when Asami entered the cabin. Objects scattered all over the entranceway, feathers from bedroom pillows littered across the living room, and pieces of torn paper…such a mess to behold. Asami plucked one of the pillow feathers that were stuck to Otoya's hair. Tokiya with a broom in hand swept up glass shards of what used to be an elaborate vase. A golden birdcage was placed on the floor away from the mess.

"Asami-sempai, don't step any closer," Said Tokiya, "The glass shards will need to be thrown away."

"Oh…oops, sorry. What happened here?" Asami asked before taking a seat in a chair.

"Would you like the long or short version of the story?"

"Please Toki-kun, I'm still tired so I'll have the short version of the story."

"Hmm…well I found the 'melody in a golden cage' about an hour ago. However when I came back with my answer," Tokiya made a gesture towards Ittoki, "This idiot had a cat with him."

"Tokiya, I said I was sorry!" Exclaimed Ittoki, all the while sweeping up the pillow feathers.

"At least I have my 'answer' to this chaotic mess," Asami slightly chuckled, "One more question. What happened to the bird and the hungry kitty?"

Tokiya sighed, "It flew out of that open window, when the cage was knocked over by the cat."

"Oh dear. Well don't worry Toki-kun, you did figure out your riddle. You still have the cage and that's a good thing. I'll explain the whole situation to Yuudai. I'm sure that he'll let you pass on this one."

~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~

Location: Cherie Café; Central Plaza

Time: 10:25 AM

"Yuck, this has spinach in it! Chi, why did you order a croissant that happens to have one of least favorite food?!"

"Stop complaining, Masumi! Just eat your croissant. It'll help you grow taller."

"Oyy, you should get your facts straight," Masumi tossed the pieces of spinach onto the side of his plate, "Drinking milk helps you grow taller. Spinach just makes you stronger."

"Sheesh, your such a picky eater. I'm curious as to how your older sister's managed to put up with your eating habits when you were back in Korea," Chi sighed, taking out a compact out of her handbag.

"You leave my lovely noona's out of this," Masumi gave a yank on one of Chi's pigtails forcing her to yelp out loud in pain.

"Ouch! Let go…gross. Now my hair reeks of spinach."

"Serves you right…ouch!"

"Two can play at that game," Chi smirked while holding her compact as a weapon.

Masumi sweat dropped, raising his hands as a sign of surrender. How could he be such an idiot in messing with Chi's hair?!

"Calm down. At least put your compact away. Let's go shopping instead of bringing on a fight in the middle of the café. What do you say?"

"Fine…but your paying for my next purchase."

~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~

Location: Asami and Chi's cabin

Time: 12:05 PM

"I'm curious. On a scale from one to ten, how much do you like Otoya?" Asami asked as she stared up at the white ceiling, while resting quite comfortably on her bed.

"Eh?! What…-where did this…-," Haruka stuttered almost knocking over a teacup from where she was sitting.

"Nanami-chan, from my perspective, Otoya and you could be such a cute couple," Asami sat up grabbing her cell phone, "Even Chi thinks the same thing."

"W-well, I do like Otoya, but I don't think that I could be his girlfriend," Nanami fiddled with the hem of her yellow dress.

"Oh please. If your thinking about my uncle's rule at the academy, just don't think about it. Seriously, that rule was only created to restrain the students who have raging hormones," Asami chuckled from the mention of hormones she could tell that the young composer was blushing.

"Do you l-like anyone, Asami-chan?"

"I do but the person who I like…more likely known for a long time. I don't think he'll return the same feelings, since he already loves someone else."

Haruka sipped her tea, while Asami scrolled through her cell phone. From what Asami had said, Haruka wondered if Asami was referring to Masato or Ren.


	25. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen: Track #3: **'Club light, moonlight'** [Re-SIREN]…

Location: 'Black Spade' Nightclub

Time: 8:45 PM

~Hmm, yeah~

Yeah, yeah, yeah

**Club light, moonlight** – Oh~ sweetheart, you and I

We're gonna party like we're the finest in history

~Oh, yes~

People were on the dance floor of the nightclub, moving they're bodies to the beat and rhythm of Akai SIREN's song. The blue, red, and yellow stroboscopes hung from the ceiling above the party-going crowd lite up the dancefloor. While the music blared, people dancing, and lights flashing on and off, the director of the music video allowed his camera to film everything. Ikuto stood over by the bar counter, with a glass of vodka in hand. He wouldn't dare to take a sip at the moment, unless the director ordered him to do such an action. A prop was a prop for the scene. Acting like the cool male in a nightclub, he loosened the black tie around his neck, before running his fingers through a few strands of his blue hair. On cue, Asami entered the nightclub, wearing a sexy micro-mini red dress along with a pair of open toe heels to match. Ikuto noticed that her hair was longer, since it was waist-length and slightly wavy. Her dark brown eye stood out from all that red. Ikuto watched the enchanting siren very carefully, every step she took towards the crowded dancefloor.

I know that you can't deny the very sight of me

~Can't deny~

**Club light, moonlight** – Oh~ sweetheart, you and I

We're gonna party like we're the finest in history

~So tantalizing~

The bartender behind the counter exchanged a few words with Ikuto, which made him smirk. Oh yes, for sure Asami was an enchantress. Ikuto noticed a few feet away from the dancefloor that Ren Jinguji was teasing Masato Hijirikawa about something. Sure enough, Ikuto noticed the shade of crimson that dusted Masato's cheeks. Asami didn't care about the crowd as she danced sensuously to the lyrics of her own song.

The way you've been looking at me on the dancefloor

I may be an **Aphrodite** in your eyes

~Hmm, yeah~

But to everyone else, I'm just a lady – oh, oh, oh~

Looking for a good time

Ikuto walked up to the center of the dancefloor where Asami was dancing. The definition of 'personal space' between the two was instantly thrown out of the window. Asami, who had her back turned towards Ikuto allowed his hands to rest upon her hips. The enchanting siren seductively smirked; sure enough the party was just getting started.

Sweetheart – you and I – ah~ the heat between us is more than ~sexual desire~

~Yeah, yeah, yeah~

I know that you can't deny the very sight of me

~Oh, oh, oh~

You want me – **club light, moonlight**…-

~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~ EKSTASIS ~

Sweet pain, sweet pleasure

~Oh yes~

Can't deny this sexual desire

~So tantalizing~

I'll be sure to scream your name

~Yeah, yeah, yeah~

Yoshi Watanabe raised his eyebrows slightly towards the meaning of the lyrics. Oh. Boy. He was not expecting a completely new image transformation for Asami. The moment the song started playing through the speakers, everyone went along with the flow. Yoshi stirred his cocktail while watching Asami and Ikuto dance together a few feet away from where he was seated. He wasn't the only individual watching the pair act so intimately on the center of the dancefloor. Yoshi noticed that Masato and Ren were also focusing their sight on the pair. If the two scions were handed weapons, Ikuto would probably be dead already. Yoshi took a sip of his cocktail before replying to a text message from Chi.

'The club night scene is still going on. Your brother and Asami, it looks like their chemistry on the dancefloor is top-notch for the director.'

'It's still being filmed?! What about my brother? I hope he hasn't done anything bad to Asami.'

'Chi, you can't expect the filming to be finished early. The director hopes to wrap the filming and solo shots around 8AM. Don't worry your brother hasn't crossed the line.'

'Good to know, hey do you want to go shopping with me tomorrow around the evening?'

'Maybe, why do you ask?'

'Shopping for yukata's, silly! Yoshi, everyone knows that the festival in honor of the islands warrior goddess is this Wednesday.'

'Well I have nothing to do tomorrow evening. Alright I'll go.'

'Awesome. I'll see you tomorrow then.'

**~Club light, moonlight~**

With that look in your eyes

I feel as though you wanna have a taste

I can offer what you desire

~Don't you know~

You can't deny the very sight of me


End file.
